Estaciones del año en el doce
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: La suave primavera, el cálido verano, el melancólico otoño y el frío invierno pueden cambiar el animo de la gente del doce, y sobretodo si viven apartados en una aldea en medio de la nada. Everlark/Hayffie. Post-Sinsajo.
1. Dientes de león

Bueno, vamos a por una serie de one-shots, de esas que me gustan mucho mucho. ¡Las estaciones del año molan!

**Dientes de león**

La primavera había desecho la nieve del apacible (cosa rara en el 12) invierno que habían tenido aquel año. En la Aldea de los Vencedores todo eran cantares de sinsajos recién vueltos de la migración, los graznidos de los gansos y una olor a pan recién echo que nunca se marchaba. Todo eso y el fin de tener una Katniss apática por la falta de presas durante el invierno. Aunque ya no necesitaba cazar, le seguía apasionando la carne fresa (Y Peeta, aunque a veces se hacía el sueco, tenía debilidad por la carne de ciervo) y las bayas que no podía encontrar a la venta. Y con las fresas que cogía cuando estaba cazando y pescando, Peeta le hacía su delicioso pastel de fresas al licor. Ese que en invierno tanto echaba en falta.

Se podía decir que se respiraba tranquilidad allí, ya que casi todas las casas habían estado desocupadas por estar lejos del pueblo. A decir verdad, solo dos estaban ocupadas, las otras se habían quedado para recibir a personalidades importantes como los gobernantes de los otros distritos cuando pasaban por el 12, pero no era lo mas común. Lo mas común es que se pasasen Annie con su niño y Johanna para verles. También Beetee había llegado a pasarse. Incluso la madre de Katniss alguna vez. Pero nunca duraban mucho las visitas.

La gente se había ido también porque las construcciones nuevas en la Veta ya no eran chabolas ni cabañas, eran dulces casitas blancas donde los trabajadores de la fabrica de medicinas vivían cómodos, la distinción de clases casi se había disipado y aunque aún había mineros (Se seguía necesitando ese preciado carbón) la seguridad allí abajo había mejorado mucho. La gente estaba mezclada, ya no solo eran la gente del doce, había mucha gente del 13 viviendo allí ahora, juntamente a gente que había decidido cambiar de vida y ir a ese rincón perdido (gente del 5, del 7 y del 8 sobre todo). Los comercios habían resurgido, los domingos se hacían fiestas en la plaza para celebrar la libertad, el trabajo duro pero bien pagado y que al fin, todos podían tener vidas dignas. Nada de sacrificios de sus hijos. Nada de muerte por inanición. Nada de estar encadenados a una vida que no les gustaba. A partir de esos momentos los jóvenes recién salidos del colegio podían optar a viajar hasta el distrito que encontrasen apropiado y aposentarse allí.

Pero volvamos a la Aldea. La nueva república había decidido que para el corto repertorio de vencedores que quedaban, apenas siete personas, su subsidio vital podía seguir ahí. Eran héroes de la guerra, de esa rebelión que había sucedido con éxito, y ningún alcalde les hubiera obligado a ponerse a trabajar. Así que los días pasaban lentos y tranquilos allí. Cada uno tenía su ocupación: Katniss cazaba, Peeta horneaba, Haymitch cuidaba gansos (Una elección un tanto extraña) y Effie plantaba flores. Si, Effie también estaba en el doce. Mas que nada porque ella y Haymitch al final habían decidido dejar rienda suelta a lo evidente. Sus puyas, sus peleas y sus borderías solo habían sido un engaño de ambos para algo que creían imposible. Pero con el fin de la rebelión lo imposible se había echo posible, y ninguno de los dos tenía que guardar las apariencias otra vez. Así que Effie se había ido a vivir con el mentor y ahora su ocupación era la jardinería, cuidarse las uñas y no volver a pisar el capitolio jamás ni volver a ponerse ridículos atuendos que le recordasen a ello. Si algo de bien se tenía que buscar en sus cuatro meses de cautiverio, es que había sentado la cabeza de tal manera concisa y aplastante que era cruel. Nunca volvería a ser la alocada mujer que sacaba papelitos con nombres apuntados para una matanza, pero aún así había reencontrado la felicidad en aquel lugar.

Así que la combinación de un jardín lleno de gansos y flores había dado resultado, y aún mas en primavera que todo volvía a su cauce. Tanto que Peeta había tenido que casi forzarse para salir de la cama a hacer el pan aquella mañana de abril, ya que mucha gente del pueblo recorría los siete kilometros de la plaza hasta la aldea solo por una barra suya y eso le honraba ya que según ellos su pan era mucho mejor que los del panadero nuevo de la ciudad. El chico del pan no podía dejar de bostezar ya que Katniss había despertado de su letargo invernal y le apetecían arrumacos nocturnos, ¿y porque él se los iba a negar? Había luchado mucho por ella, y le habían elegido vencedor de una batalla que esperaba perder, así que se habían dormido bien entrada la madrugada. Así que el chico empezó a amasar masas y masas, aparte de hornear un buen pastel para el postre, esta vez de nata con moras del bosque. Era un trabajo arduo, sin descanso ningún día, pero se sentía a gusto entre los hornos y necesitaba tener la cabeza en algún sitio. No lo hacía por dinero, ni por una necesidad atronadora, simplemente por afición. Cuando sacó la tercera bandeja del horno, decidió ya guardar las dos barras respectivas: La suya y la de sus "amistosos vecinos". Cuando estaba terminando con la cuarta y última remesa, apareció Katniss bostezando, ya vestida y con el arco preparado, y le dijo

-Me voy a cazar, Peeta. A ver si hoy hay suerte y podemos comer un buen ciervo

-Ojala. La verdad es que me apetece, hace meses que no cazas ninguno, desde Octubre mas o menos. Sino podrías traer pescado. Me gusta mucho mas recién pescado que el que traen del cuatro, que está congelado.

-A mi también me gusta mas que esté fresco. Te veo luego, ¿vale? - La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir

-Oye Katniss, ¿te he dicho ya hoy que te quiero?

-No. Pero ya lo has echo - Salió del obrador, pero a los segundos volvió a entrar - Yo también te quiero mucho, chico del pan - Le guiñó un ojo

¿Katniss le había soltado esa cursilada y le había guiñado un ojo? Desde luego la primavera la había trastornado. La chica era feliz con él, a pesar de las pesadillas y de todo lo que habían pasado. Peeta podía sonreír a ese pensamiento mientras la morena definitivamente salía en búsqueda de presas. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que empezaron a llegar sus fieles compradores pronto. No eran mas que quince o veinte personas, pero ya que hacía pan para cuatro, no le molestaba hacer más.

A eso de las once y media, cuando ya había acabado con todas sus tareas escuchando la radio (Si, habían puesto radio en Panem, ya que era mucho mas sencillo tener a la gente debidamente informada con ella que con los televisores, aunque el canal del capitolio seguía emitiendo. Todos los distritos querían su propia emisora, pero de momento solo estaban la del Capitolio, y las del tres gracias a Beetee, el cual había arreglado buena parte de la estática, y la del siete, con una Johanna grácil e irónica detrás de la antena) escuchando a Plutarch *ese hombre cuando no está en la radio está en la tele, y cuando no está en la tele está en la radio* y estaba desayunado larga y tendidamente con una buena taza de chocolate deshecho, cuando se percató de que debería ir a llevar el pan a casa de ese par, ya que Effie parecía no tener intenciones de ese día pasarse, como hacía habitualmente. Seguramente debería haberse quedado en la cama hasta tarde. El chico intentó no reírse para no escupir el chocolate por lo que había pensado. Effie compartiendo su vida con Haymitch. Le resultaba irónico que las dos personas mas diferentes de todo el universo se llevasen tan rematadamente bien, y por mucho tiempo que pasara lo seguiría viendo sumamente extraño, o eso pensaba él. Katniss no parecía tener ese problema y a veces se dedicaba a hacer ciertos comentarios jocosos sobre el tema que a él le parecían ciertamente de un gusto atroz para su salud mental: Había cosas que prefería no imaginarse y su chica disfrutaba viendo sus muecas de asco cuando hablaba de eso.

Así que se vistió un poco, se puso la chaqueta y recorrió durante tres minutos la aldea hasta llegar a la casa que compartían Effie y Haymitch. Peeta pudo notar el olor a plumas quemadas y a café desde el porche, pero sobretodo a café. A ese par les apasionaba el café. Desde que habían vuelto del trece, el putrefacto olor a alcohol había desaparecido por completo. La mujer era como una bendición divina para Haymitch. Cuando llegó arriba, sabía que no debía ni llamar, que la puerta estaría abierta ya que ese era el trato: Nada de puertas cerradas, como una gran pequeña familia. Para Katniss y Peeta era así, primero habían sido sus protectores en los juegos, y ahora eran como algo parecido a dos hermanos mayores, aunque a veces no se sabía quienes parecían mas maduros. Así que el chico abrió la puerta, y lo que vio al cruzarla no le gustó nada.

Estaban de pie en la cocina, labio a labio y tan juntos que el chico del pan no sabía donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Bueno, si lo sabía pero por la ropa mas que nada. Era lógico que se habían quedado hasta tarde en la cama y hacía poco menos y nada que habían decidido levantarse, porque ella aún estaba en camisón corto (Demasiado para el gusto de Peeta) y él solo con el pantalón del pijama. Effie tenía agarrado con tal fuerza el cabello de Haymitch que cualquiera podía pensar que su vida dependiese de ello, y él la tenía estrechamente unida a su cuerpo cogiéndola de la cintura. Por ejemplo esa era una imagen no deseada en la mente del chico del pan. No es que le diera asco, es que era demasiado raro.

-¡Ehem...! - Carraspeó, para que le hiciesen caso. Los dos a la par rompieron el beso y miraron al chico de reojo. Automáticamente se separaron guardando cierta distancia pero no la suficiente para que Peeta dejase de sentirse abrumado - ¿La pasión primaveral os hace arder? - Ahora era cuando le consideraban un jodido tocapelotas de primera categoría, para variar

-¿Que cojones haces aquí, maldito niño? - Al contrario que Effie que se estaba poniendo del mismo color que una de esas fresas que traía Katniss del bosque y miraba al suelo, Haymitch increpó al chico

-Pan

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado

-¿Podrías llamar antes de venir, sabes? Así todos nos ahorraríamos situaciones que no nos gustan. Ni tú nos ves intercambiando saliva ni metiéndonos mano ni nosotros tenemos que soportar que nos cortes.

-¡Pero si por mucho que llamo no lo cogéis! - Peeta protestó. Y era verdad lo que decía. Esos dos no cogían el teléfono por la mañana. Nunca. Ni aunque Katniss o él se estuviesen muriendo. Eso que eran una familia tenía sus lagunas.

-Pero por mucho que no lo cojamos sabemos que vas a venir - La voz de Effie sonó entre pícara y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-Pues lo haré

-Eso esperamos, siempre nos aguas la fiesta, Mellark. Tienes un imán para encontrarnos intimando, con tu chica no nos pasa.

Peeta prefería no pensar en ello. Una mañana les había encontrado prácticamente teniendo sexo en la silla del comedor. Ese día que prefería borrar de su mente Katniss tubo que curarle una herida horrible porque Effie le había tirado una lampara a la cabeza. Y la mujer había acertado de lleno porque Peeta quedó tan traumado que no pudo moverse. La chica de ojos grises aún lloraba de la risa cuando recordaba ese "incidente".

-No me lo recuerdes, Haymitch, no me lo recuerdes. Tomad el pan de una vez que me voy. ¿Hoy os pasareis?

-Por supuesto - Effie al fin levantó la mirada para mirar al chico, con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules claros, que habían quedado apagados tras la rebelión, volvían a estar vivos. Fue hasta él y le cogió el pan de las manos.

-Si no supone sacrificar ningún ganso mas para vuestros estómagos, me parece bien - Durante el invierno más de diez gansos habían acabado en el horno, y eso no le hacía demasiada gracia a Haymitch

-Katniss ha ido a cazar, nos traerá algo jugoso de comer. Si es un ciervo daré saltos de alegría.

-Pues en tus saltos podrías ir desplazándote hacía la puerta, Peeta. Y cerrarla contigo fuera.

-Que manera tan bonita de decirme que me echáis.

Así que el chico del pan se giró sin decir nada más y salió por la puerta. No tenía ninguna duda de que aquellos dos llegarían tarde otra vez para comer. La primavera despertaba a todo el mundo en grandes pasiones, y ellos dos no eran una excepción. ¿Como a su edad conseguían tener las hormonas por las nubes?

* * *

Katniss no soportaba el ruido de la fabrica de medicinas que había en la Veta, así que evitaba pasar por allí lo máximo que podía. Solo se pasaba cuando le entraba la vena melancólica. Pero aquel día no era nada melancólico, era de sus favoritos: Cazar en una recién nacida primavera. El olor de la hierba y del pasto tierno. Las flores silvestres. Y sobretodo la pista amarilla de los dientes de león. Nunca había sido amante de las flores, pero esos dientes de león eran su esencia. Al contrario que las rosas (Las cuales no podía ver ni en pintura, y gracias al cielo Effie tampoco las soportaba y jamás había plantado una en el jardín) esas florecillas le devolvían una felicidad largamente perdida. No se podía quejar de su vida actual: Podía decirse que era independiente, tenía una pareja que la amaba y ella le había abierto su corazón, y lo mejor de todo era ser libre. Ya no tenía que rendir cuentas ante nadie de lo que hacía y lo que dejaba de hacer. Y había sobrevivido a una guerra, con muchas perdidas (y eso la atormentaba) pero había seguido su camino en la vida por ellos. Sobretodo por su hermana.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que cazar algo de comer, no le apetecía volver a pasar por el mercado. No le faltaba dinero, pero le gustaba la carne fresa. Eso y compartirla con su pequeña gran familia. Que ninguno fuesen familia de sangre no suponía un problema. Su madre seguía en el cuatro, incapaz de pasar mas de una semana en el doce. Su hermana se había reunido con su padre. Así que su nueva familia eran los que ahora estaban con ella. No le hacía falta mas gente para ser un poco feliz.

Quizás un hijo. Pero aún era muy joven para pensar en ello.

Pero volviendo a la caza, tenía que estar atenta. Y al fin vio algo que a Peeta le iba a gustar. Una cierva. Ese mediodía iban a disfrutar los cuatro de un buen banquete.

(...)

Creo que con esto termina el inicio del fic, que ha tenido poca chicha y mucho palabreo explicativo que tanto odio *¡Quiero acción!*. No se si serán las cuatro estaciones, si me dedicaré a saltar de aquí para allá en el tiempo o que es lo que haré, pero haré algo. Lo que si se es que Peeta es un cockblocking (Pobrecito XDDD Lo tienen traumado entre todos) y que para mi gusto salen demasiado los Everdeen-Mellark, porque esto se supone que iba a ser un Hayffie, (Y lo será, pero no quiero ni puedo ignorar a los dos tributos) pero es lo que hay para empezar. Y aparte, que esos dientes de león le pertenecen a Katniss, creo que se lo merece.


	2. Lluvia

Bien, por aquí viene el segundo capitulo. Vamos a ver como resuelvo esto. ¡Este capitulo ehem ehem es de esos dos que ya tienen una edad! Seguimos con la dulce primavera... de momento.

**Lluvia**

A Katniss y a Peeta no les gustaba demasiado la lluvia. Eso para ambos significaba tener que quedarse en casa, ella sin cazar y él sin mas pan para hacer que dos barras simples, (Porque nadie se le ocurriría caminar siete kilometros para ir a por pan) aburridos, sentados en el sofá delante de la chimenea y oyendo a Johanna por la radio. Una Johanna que se reía por las ironías del destino. Ella haciendo radio, siendo ciertamente mas famosa de lo que ya era, y con un ahijado al que ir a ver cada domingo al cuatro. No le importaba que estuviera lejos del siete y que no hubiera emisión si ella no estaba.

Pero aunque los dos jóvenes mirasen por la ventana asqueados por el chaparrón de Mayo, no todos compartían su animadversión por la lluvia. A Haymitch y a Effie les encantaba, sobre todo porque era una excusa perfecta para no moverse de casa, y por encima de todo, de la cama. ¿Que motivo tenían para moverse de allí si se estaba caliente, cómodo y en buena compañía? Quizás estar pendiente de como estaban los niños de los que teóricamente debían encargarse, pero sabían que se podían cuidar solos sin problemas, aunque lloviese a cantaros. Así que también por pereza, se quedaban allí bajo las mantas.

-Muchos me estáis haciendo llegar cartas de admiración. Sois una pandilla de pelotas, porque no tengo intención de conocer a ninguno de vosotros. Ni al que me manda fotos de él en pelotas del uno ni el que me manda flores secas del doce. El único hombre al que he amado jamás no podrá estar nunca conmigo porque su corazón y su alma pertenece a otra. Y también mas que nada porque fue una victima de nuestro amado antiguo régimen - Ellos dos también escuchaban a Johanna cuando salía por la radio, sobretodo los sábados por la mañana que era su famosa hora de "Cartas a la maravillosa victoriosa del siete - Pero bueno, tengo un guapo ahijado hijo de él y su esposa para ahogar mis penas. Es el niño mas guapo del mundo, deberíais verle con su pelo oscuro y sus ojitos azul mar.

-Hay que reconocer que hemos tenido mas suerte que otros - Effie dejó de leer su amada novela romántica para escuchar a la morena hablando por la radio - Johanna y Annie perdieron a Finnick en la rebelión. Peeta a toda su familia y Katniss a su hermana. Tú y yo no teníamos nada que perder en el momento de estallar la guerra

-Si que teníamos, princesa

-Bueno, pero no oficialmente hablando, Haymitch. Nadie lo sabía...

-Y eso precisamente fue lo que nos hizo fuertes, princesa, que absolutamente nadie aparte de ambos lo sabía. Miento, lo sabía solo quien debía saberlo: Snow - Effie se estremeció al oír el nombre de ese asqueroso dictador - y por eso seguimos ambos aquí.

-...Después tenemos a dos pesados del doce que no dejan de mandarme pan: Peeta, Katniss, se que sois vosotros. No os preocupéis tanto por mi salud, ¿queréis? Gracias a vuestras donaciones y a las langostas que me manda Annie estoy engordando. ¡No quiero ponerme como una vaca! Aunque si podríais mandarme un ganso o un pavo salvaje... La verdad es que mejor que me mandéis el pavo, no quiero que cierto vencedor os persiga aldea abajo por robarle gansos. - Johanna se creía muy graciosa cuando echaba comentarios sobre sus compañeros

-Y pensar que no se lo dijiste a ninguno de los dos...

-Katniss estaba aletargada en sus problemas, y Peeta acababa de llegar. Aparte, que me necesitabas mas que ellos.

Effie dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se fue acercando sutilmente al rubio, para acabar apoyada en su pecho

-Pues la verdad es que si. Sin ti no me hubiera recuperado. Y pensar que hace un año ya que lo hicimos oficial...

-Ya me sentía culpable por haberte dejado sola allí en el Capitolio. Aparte, que fue divertido cuando se enteraron

(...)

_Peeta fue el que se dio cuenta de que Haymitch llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecido. Katniss aún estaba demasiado absorta para darse cuenta que hacía más de tres semanas que no sabía nada de él. Quizás le había dado un coma etílico (Cosa que Katniss no entendía como no había pasado ya) y se lo encontraban muerto en la mesa de la cocina. A ambos les pareció un poco cruel la expectativa, pero teóricamente era un hombre adulto y sabía lo que se hacía. Teóricamente._

_-Vayamos a su casa a comprobarlo, quizás solo esté borracho como siempre. Así le despertamos y le hacemos comer algo un poco decente. Pan por ejemplo._

_Así que el chico cogió la mano de la chica de ojos grises y caminaron lentamente en esa mañana de primavera (__Caía una suave llovizna encima de sus hombros pero nada que preocuparse)_ hasta la casa del que había sido su mentor. Cuando llegaron, el ambiente alrededor de su casa no apestaba a alcohol, sino a café.

_-¿Tú también hueles a café, Peeta? Eso se usa para mantenerse despierto, y a Haymitch eso no le va demasiado_

_-Esto es muy raro_

_-Lo último que se de él es que había empezado a criar gansos._

_-¿Haymitch criando gansos? - Peeta estaba absorto por la noticia - Se ha vuelto loco. Por eso bebe café y no licor. Bueno, vamos a comprobar que esté bien._

_Así que subieron las escaleras del porche y abrieron la puerta, que estaba abierta, para variar. El olor a café se hizo mucho mas fuerte al entrar, y todo estaba extrañamente impecable. La pareja fue hasta la cocina cautelosamente donde estaba la nevera abierta y automáticamente se cerró dejando al descubierto a alguien (con una taza de café en mano) que no se esperaban:_

_Era una mujer, de aproximadamente entre unos veinticinco a treinta años. Mediana estatura, superando a Katniss mas bien por poco, pelo rubio miel despeinado con unas ondulaciones que le recorrían la cabeza hasta la altura del pecho y unos ojos azules que a ambos les sonaban de algo, pero reflejaban que habían pasado por algo horrible. Solo iba cubierta con una camisa simplemente abrochada con un botón en medio (¿Para que más?) que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas y la ropa interior, evidentemente sin sujetador. Sus muñecas estaban cubiertas de profundas cicatrices al igual que sus tobillos. Lógicamente había estado encadenada durante bastante tiempo. Y torturada, porque estaba cubierta de cicatrices por allí y por allá. Cuando vio a ambos primero parecía sorprendida, pero luego sus facciones cambiaron y les dedicó una sonrisa dulce._

_-Me alegro de veros - Dijo ella, con una voz calmada, con un acento extraño que parecía una mezcla de capitolio y distrito 12, mucho mas tirando a lo primero, pero con un cierto deje. Parecía conocerles. Y con la voz, Katniss logró reconocerla al contrario que Peeta. Pero no le cuadraba verla allí y menos tan desvestida_

_-No... No puede ser... - Empezó a decir la morena, totalmente aturdida como Peeta. Pero otra voz la cortó_

_-Effie, ¿vas a tardar mucho en volver? - Sin duda era Haymitch quien había soltado eso, gritando desde el piso de arriba_

_-Sería mejor que bajases, tenemos compañía - Ella le gritó en contra_

_-Joder, ¡ya viene alguien a molestar! - Sonó como un grito de hastío - Ya voy, trata de que no se mueran del susto_

_Al fin los dos pudieron articular palabra_

_-Effie, ¿que haces aquí? - Dijo Peeta, turbado - No es que me moleste, pero es... sorprendente_

_-Ahora os lo contamos. ¿Queréis un café?_

_Los dos aceptaron a la vez, y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor con los tres con tazas de café (Mas otra que aún no tenía un dueño) y un silencio terriblemente incomodo, cuando el mayor de los cuatro bajó frotándose los ojos. Eran las once pero ni así parecía la mitad de despierto que los demás. Se sentó al lado de Effie y dio un largo trago a su café._

_-Haymitch, nos debes una explicación - Katniss empezó a hablar_

_-Deja que me despierte, ¿quieres? Yo no soy madrugador como tú. Y esta vez no claves un cuchillo en la mesa, que es la mía y ya tiene bastantes cortes.  
_

_-Pues despiértate pronto, maldito beodo - Peeta había adquirido cierta punta de brutalidad con su tortura en el Capitolio_

_-Teniendo en cuenta que desde que llegué del Capitolio no bebo... En fin, me parece que nos habéis descubierto. - Entonces Haymitch adquirió un tono jocoso y soltó - ¡Sorpresa!_

_-¿Os hemos descubierto...? - Katniss les miró con una ceja alzada, interrogante - ¿Estáis viviendo juntos? Ya lo vemos_

_-Katniss... - Peeta empezó a hablar, había sido mas perspicaz - No están limitándose a vivir juntos. No solo comparten techo. - La chica le miró sin entender - Oh, joder Katniss, que son pareja, ostias._

_Katniss les miró con los ojos muy abiertos_

_-¿Desde cuando?_

_-Desde hace años, querida - Effie fue rápida contestando - Desde antes que fuerais a los juegos_

_-¡Pero si os llevabais a matar! ¡Os estabais todo el día peleando y chillándoos uno al otro! - A la morena no le cuadraba nada_

_-¡Espera! El día que nos sortearon, ¿te acuerdas que Haymitch intentó abrazar a Effie en publico y ella no se dejo? Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten - Dijo Peeta - Y luego cuando nos fuimos al Tercer Vasallaje, apenas les vimos. No se como no lo pude ver antes._

_-Porque siempre fue un secreto, Mellark. Ninguno de los dos podíamos permitir que se supiera._

_Katniss rió. Mucho. Una risa nerviosa que cruzó los tímpanos de todos_

_-Nos estáis tomando el pelo - Dijo ella, convencida - Todo esto es una broma que os habéis sacado de la manga, ¿verdad? Effie, de ti esto no me lo esperaba, que gastases estas bromitas_

_-¿Te crees que te estamos engañando, jovencita? - Effie se ofendió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas - ¿Te crees que si estuviera mintiendo haría esto? ¡Haymitch!_

_El hombre se giró hacia ella, aún medio dormido_

_-¿Eh?_

_Y la rubia se abalanzó sobre él para besarle. Haymitch no se lo esperaba y primero alucinó, pero después de dos segundos la correspondió debidamente. Los otros dos no se podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Peeta escupió la mitad del café que tenía en la boca y Katniss empezó a boquear como un pez._

(...)

-Y que lo digas, sus dos caras cuando nos vieron besándonos no tenían precio - Effie rió - Peeta dejó la mesa perdida de café

-Luego saltó la chica con un "Ya está bien de tanto besuqueo, iros arriba si queréis" cuando fueron ellos los que nos habían molestado. Lo que hay que soportarles, son como dos hijos pesados.

-Podríamos adoptarlos

-Oh, sería delicioso tenerlos aquí todo el día - Fue muy irónico - Ya dan bastante por culo viviendo a tres casas, imagínate viviendo con nosotros. Igualmente creo que nos ven mas como a dos hermanos, y no como padres. Se creen el colmo de la madurez y no son mas que un par de críos

-Han pasado por cosas horribles, han madurado.

-Desde que viven juntos que están perdiendo madurez

-...Luego tengo a otros dos del doce que me han mandado una carta escrita por los dos. Uno tiene una letra horrible que al principio me era complicado descifrar porque parecen huellas y la otra letra es tan refinada y escrita con tinta rosa que apesta a Capitolio. En lugar de mandarme cartas, podrían mandarme un ganso. ¿Me escucháis, Effie y Haymitch? Quiero un gaaaanso, no vuestra carta diciéndome que me vaya al Capitolio a hacer una serie de televisión. Mandármelo ya. Y cocinado, que solo tenga que recalentarlo en el horno. ¿Quien iba a pensar que esos dos nos tuvieron estafados desde el principio? ¡Repugnantes mentirosos! - Johanna seguía con su programa

-Oh no, ahora Peeta y Katniss nos llamarán así durante tres semanas - Effie se lamentó - Tienes razón, están perdiendo madurez

-Somos unos "Repugnantes mentirosos" delante de todo Panem, princesa. Johanna se está luciendo mas últimamente, porque la primera vez solo nos llamó estafadores...

-¡No me gusta que esta mujer me ponga nombres absurdos! ¡Es muy grosero por su parte!

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dejar ya la sección y ayudaros a todos a escuchar la selección semanal de música ruidosa del distrito siete. Aquí nos gusta serrar y talar arboles, así que la música como bien sabéis aquí está echa para no oír nada, ahí tengáis - La morena concluyó poniendo una canción con guitarras eléctricas a máxima potencia

-Haymitch, ya puedes apagar la radio, anda. No me gusta la música del siete.

-Como quieras, princesa - Dijo él, mientras desplazaba el brazo hacía la mesita de noche para parar la radio - Oye, tu te has puesto muy cómoda

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-Yo no he dicho eso - Effie pudo sentir como una mano de él se colaba debajo de su camisón y le manoseaba un pecho

-¡Haymitch, modales! - Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer

-Estamos en la cama, cariño, aquí no hay modales que valgan

Y justo cuando iba a rodearla con los brazos para poder jugar también con su otro pecho, llamaron al teléfono.

-¡Aght! - Haymitch soltó un gruñido - Ese debe ser el estúpido de Peeta. Baja tu a contestar, porque si no le dejaré sin tímpano

Resignada, Effie salió de la cama de un saltito y bajó las escaleras con prisa. Cogió el auricular a tiempo antes de que colgasen

-¿Diga?

Una voz jocosa sonó por el auricular

-¡Repugnante mentirosa! - Peeta se partía de la risa y se oía a Katniss desde atrás haciendo lo mismo. Effie puso los ojos en blanco. Haymitch tenía razón en eso de que se creían muy maduros y solo eran un par de críos.

-¡Peeta! Deberías ser mas respetuoso. Estas perdiendo modales desde que vives con Katniss.

-Tú tampoco te quedas corta con tu perdida de modales. En fin, que si nos pasamos esta noche a cenar o preferís estar solos

-Querido Peeta, no dudaba que vendríais. - Dijo Effie mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono y se apoyaba en la pared - ¿Solo nos has llamado para eso?

-Exacto - Dijo el chico, convencido - Y porque hoy paso de traeros el pan, lo traigo para la hora de la cena. No quiero mojarme

Effie suspiró

-Peeta, ¿tienes una especie de radar o algo que te avisa en el peor momento para molestar?

-¿Estabais en la cama aún? ¡Si son las once y media!

-Llueve - Dijo ella, como si eso valiese como excusa - Así que lo siento Peeta, pero me vuelvo a la cama. Tengo los pies helados.

-Nos prometiste ternera, acuérdate.

-Si si, tengo una memoria excelente, querido. Recuerdos a Katniss de nuestra parte

-Tú dile al viejo que no se ponga histérico que le saldrá una ulcera - Katniss apareció hablando por el auricular - ¡Hasta esta noche, señorita Repugnante!

Y la chica colgó mientras la rubia no dejaba de soltar obscenidades al teléfono. Volvió a subir pesadamente hasta la alcoba, donde Haymitch seguía tumbado en la cama tapado hasta la nariz.

-¿Ya habéis dejado de darle a la sinhueso?

-Bien que estoy aquí arriba. Tienes razón cuando dices que son dos inmaduros. - La mujer suspiró - Debería bajar al pueblo a comprar carne, así que voy a ducharme.

-¿Y me vas a dejar aquí solo? - La voz ofendida de Haymitch resonó por toda la habitación

-Nadie te ha dicho que no puedas venir - Effie le ofreció esa sonrisa pícara que solo le mostraba a él (Y que le volvía loco) mientras se quitaba el camisón y lo dejaba en los pies de la cama, quedándose desnuda - Acompáñame si quieres.

-Supongo que sabes lo que significa eso, ¿verdad? No ir al pueblo hasta la tarde, y quizás quedarte sin ternera

-Correré ese riesgo - Dijo Effie mientras pasaba por la puerta, y seguidamente Haymitch saltaba literalmente de la cama para seguirla. Perder la oportunidad de hacerle el amor a su chica en la ducha hubiera sido de idiotas.

* * *

Bueno, Hayffie a patadas. Es que les amo. Les amo mucho. Han entrado en mi vida de repente y cada día que pasa les quiero más.

Bueno, de momento creo que esto se va a quedar en ocho capítulos, dos para cada estación. Pero me reservo un derecho a seguir si quiero, muahahahaha (Estoy zumbada)

PD: ¡Gracias a todos/as los que me habéis mandado Reviews! Me hacen muy muy feliz, en serio :)


	3. Visita y Reflexión

Bueno, pues empieza el verano. Y con el las vacaciones, aunque esta gente vive tan bien que no les hace falta...

Por cierto, lo siento por los/las fans de alguien que va a salir bastante mal parado de este capitulo. Pero debo hacer que Katniss le suelte lo que piensa, me veo con el deseo moral de hacerlo.

**Visita y ****reflexiones**

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo aquel día de finales de junio. El verano acaba de empezar y Annie había mandado a los habitantes de la aldea del doce una deliciosa langosta que Katniss había cocinado con la ayuda de Peeta. Jamás habían cocinado una de esas, porque los productos del mar eran caros incluso en esos tiempos y era un lujo totalmente prescindible, pero no le iban a hacer un feo a un regalo, así que habían sacado un par de recetas de pescado que sabía Katniss y un par de ideas de Peeta y...

-Te ha quedado la langosta estupenda, querida - Effie no podía mas que prodigarse en elogios hacia la chica

-No digas tonterías Effie, a ti te hubiera quedado mucho mejor. Seguro que tienes alguna receta para langosta - Katniss se la devolvió como si jugasen a la pelota

-Si Annie nos manda otra alguna vez, haremos la prueba. La última vez que cociné una fue hace años, y no me salió demasiado bien. Se me quemó entera y encima la salsa quedó demasiado dulce. Fue un desastre.

-Pues si no hubiera sido por mi hubiéramos comido cenizas - Peeta le cogió una mano a su chica mientras decía eso

-Muy gracioso, Peeta. Y si no fuera por mi, la salsa estaría picante de la pimienta que le querías echar, y tu pastel no tendría fresas.

-¿Otra vez tu especialidad de fresas al licor? Mellark, no tienes imaginación - Haymitch miró otra vez con hastió el pastel que aún yacía sin cortar encima de la mesa.

-Si no te gusta no hace falta que te lo comas

Estaban fuera en el jardín. Cada año en verano los dos jóvenes montaban la mesa fuera con un bonito toldo azul para que no les diera el sol y allí se ponían a comer y a cenar cada día hasta que dejaba de hacer calor. Por lo menos ellos no tenían una legión de gansos que les impedía hacerlo

-¿Tú me has escuchado decir que no me gusta?

-Por si acaso, viejo

-Estoy en la flor de la vida, niño.

-Dejadlo ya, anda - Katniss les cortó - Cada vez estamos con lo mismo, me tenéis harta - Cogió la jarra de té helado con solo cubitos en ella y se la pasó a Peeta - Deja de discutir y vete a buscar mas té a la nevera. Y trae el cuchillo para cortar el pastel de una vez, que se deshará la nata con esta calor

-Muy bien - Peeta suspiró - Pero que conste que lo hago porque eres tu quien me lo pide

Así que el chico se levantó y entró en la casa por la entrada de la cocina.

-Ten mas modales, Haymitch, y deja de pelearte con los anfitriones - Effie le echó al hombre una mirada de reproche, que él le respondió con un bufido.

-En casa me dices que deje de pelearme con los invitados, y aquí con los anfitriones. ¿Acaso ellos no han de tener modales?

-Por una vez tiene razón, Effie - Katniss salió a la defensa de su antiguo mentor - Peeta tampoco se corta en pelearse. Parecen Buttercup y su novia, que el pobre gato me llega lleno de zarpazos.

-¿Me estáis comparando con un gato? - Se escuchó a Peeta desde la cocina, cuando misteriosamente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Esperamos a alguien? - Katniss preguntó al aire y a nadie en particular, pero esperando una respuesta

-No que yo sepa - Peeta contestó desde dentro

-¿Y vosotros? - La chica miró directamente a la otra pareja

-Nosotros tampoco - Respondió la mujer

-Pues Katniss, asómate y mira quien es. Es tu casa después de todo - Peeta resonó aún adentro

Así pues la morena se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la verja que separaba el jardín de la calle a poca distancia. Se asomó y vio a alguien que jamás esperaba volver a ver por allí.

-¿Gale? - Su voz sonó entre curiosa y temerosa. No sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando le viera. El bajó del porche y se le puso delante de ella, solo separados por la verja. Alto, fornido, con el pelo castaño oscuro mas largo que lo habitual y con sus ojos grises de la Veta intactos.

-Hola, Katniss. Oh, veo que estas en compañía. - Dijo, mirando por encima del hombro de la morena - Peeta.

Precisamente el chico había salido de la casa con el cuchillo y una jarra de un liquido ámbar en la mano.

-Gale - Dijo él, fríamente.

-Creo que les conoces a todos, ¿no? - Katniss preguntó al recién llegado

-No. Evidentemente conozco a tu mentor, pero no a la rubia.

-Ex mentor, chaval. Ya no mentorizo a nadie.

Katniss se giró para mirarles con cara de "Gale es estúpido", porque era vox populi todo lo relacionado con sus vecinos y se volvió otra vez hacia él

-¿En el dos no escucháis la radio?

-La del capitolio. La del tres apenas nos llega. Y la del siete es como si no existiera en el dos, se oye fatal.

-Eso me hace entender muchas cosas - Katniss suspiró, odiaba las presentaciones - La rubia es Effie

Gale arqueó una ceja, incrédulo a las palabras de la chica

-¿Me estas diciendo que tienes a la mujer que se dedicaba a coger papeletas para mandar a los nuestros a los juegos del hambre sentada en tu jardín?

Todos se giraron para ver lo que le contestaba Katniss a Gale. El chico del pan, después de dejar el cuchillo y la jarra en la mesa, le puso una mano encima del hombro a Effie, casi al mismo tiempo que ella se agarraba a la mano de Haymitch

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

-Estas loca. Ella fue quien sacó el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha, ¿te acuerdas? Después de todo lo que hizo, merecería estar muert...

-¡Cállate! - Katniss le gritó antes de que él pudiese terminar - ¿Como te puedes atrever a decir eso, Gale? ¿Vienes aquí y lo primero que haces es atacar a mi familia?

-¿Tú familia?

-Si, mi familia. Quizás ninguno de los cuatro compartimos sangre, pero desde luego les quiero como si fuesen mi familia. A los tres. - La cara de odio que le estaba dedicando Katniss a Gale solo podía ser superada a las que les había echado anteriormente a Coin y a Snow - Y tu no eres nadie para hablarme de mi hermana. Fuiste tu quien programó esos paracaídas que acabaron con su vida.

-Y Beetee.

-Por lo menos el tuvo la decencia de disculparse por ello, cosa que esperaba que tu hicieras. - Katniss fue categórica - No tengo ya nada que hablar contigo Gale, y menos después de mas de un año y medio.

La morena se giró y fue hacia la mesa. Haymitch estaba fulminando a Gale con la mirada y si esas matasen, el moreno ya estaría por lo menos tres veces muerto. Peeta había comenzado a cortar el pastel con una mano (La otra seguía en el hombro de la mujer) ignorando a Gale y el buen humor de Effie se había evaporado con las palabras del moreno de detrás de la verja.

-Pero yo si que tengo algo que decirte, por eso he vuelto - Katniss escuchó al chico detrás de ella - Quería decirte que he estado reflexionando y... me he dado cuenta que te necesito conmigo.

La cara de Katniss fue un poema en ese momento, quedando aturdida y miró al suelo. No se lo esperaba para nada esa confesión. Pero unas sonoras carcajadas la sacaron de su letargo: Era Peeta.

El chico había tenido que soltar el hombro de la rubia para apoyarse en la mesa, que retumbaba ante sus risas. Tantas risas que estaba llorando incluso y se tenía que agarrar a la mesa para no caerse.

-¿De que te ríes tanto, panadero? - Dijo Gale, atacándole

El chico apenas podía respirar de la risa, pero pudo soltar entre carcajadas.

-Er... eres un pringado... - Siguió agarrado a la mesa, sin poder levantarse aún.

-¿A que viene eso?

Pero no podía contestarle debido a la risa. Era de todo menos contagiosa, y les tenía a todos paralizados.

-Lo que significa, chaval - Al final Haymitch tomó la iniciativa al ver que Katniss estaba petrificada con las risas y Peeta no podía dejar de reír - es que llegas tarde. Muy tarde.

-Exactamente, Haymitch - Katniss reaccionó al fin, pero siguió sin alzar la cabeza - Desde luego que llega tarde. Llega tarde desde que volvimos al doce. Cuando se fue al dos y me abandonó cuando mas le necesitaba. Desde que ni siquiera vino a verme al hospital cuando me había quemado viva.

Katniss se giró, al fin, para mirar a aquel chico que siempre había apreciado. Aquel con quien había compartido cacerías, botines, comida. Pero de aquello ya no quedaba nada, la había abandonado en el peor momento, cuando realmente le necesitaba a su lado, y el había elegido irse al dos a seguir luchando contra agentes de la paz los cuales no aceptaban la rebelión y luego trabajando en algo muy lujoso lo cual no sabía realmente en que consistia. ¿Y ahora que ella tenía su vida, su estabilidad, sus proyectos y su nueva familia, volvía para arreglar cimientos de algo roto?

-Gale - Dijo finalmente, levantando la mirada para mirarle con una mezcla de alivio interior y lastima - Tu dijiste que yo elegiría a quien no pudiera vivir sin él, ¿cierto?

Él y Peeta se quedaron sorprendidos a la vez, tanto que el chico del pan dejó de reírse abruptamente

-Katniss, ¿como sabes eso? - Dijo el chico del pan, turbado

-Simplemente no estaba dormida - Se giró un poco para verle la cara de sorpresa, pero miró a Gale otra vez enseguida - Pues ya he descubierto quien es la persona la cual no puedo vivir sin ella. Y es Peeta.

La tensión era tanta y el silencio se hizo tan incomodo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-¿Que tiene él... - Dijo Gale finalmente - ...que no tenga yo?

-Muchas cosas. Al contrario que tú, Peeta es amor puro. A pesar de lo que ha pasado y lo que ha cambiado, nunca ha dejado de tener una lucecita allí en el pecho. Al contrario que tú, el ha sufrido y no le queda nada, tú sigues teniendo a tu familia. Lo cual me hace pensar por el motivo por el cual nos hicimos amigos, Gale. Tú habías perdido a tu padre y yo había perdido el mio. Necesitábamos un apoyo que no teníamos en casa, un apoyo por el cual seguir adelante. Y lo encontramos el uno en el otro. - Dijo Katniss, con una voz impasible

-¿Y?

-Que de eso ya no queda nada. La rebelión ha terminado, ya no necesitamos seguir alimentando a nuestras familias. Tú ya no me necesitas como apoyo. Yo tampoco te necesito a ti. Lo que compartíamos ya no tiene razón de ser. Tu vives en el dos y eres feliz con tu trabajo. Yo vivo en el doce y soy feliz con mi pequeña familia improvisada. Te quería mucho, Gale. Como un hermano. Pero ya no puedo. No después de que me abandonases después de lo de Coin. Peeta volvió cuando le fue posible para estar conmigo, y por eso es a él a quien amo.

La chica dejó de hablar, volviendo a mirar al suelo. Peeta fue hacía ella lentamente hasta ponerse a su lado. Le cogió una mano tiernamente y se la besó, mientras miraba la cara triste de Katniss

-Gracias por decir todo eso, Katniss. Me he emocionado.

-Peeta, yo...

Y se abrazó con una fuerza atronadora al chico rubio, el cual pasó una mano por su cintura y la otra acabó en su pelo. Gale se quedó totalmente aturdido ante eso.

-Me parece que aquí sobras, chaval - Haymitch se levantó de la mesa, donde había estado observando el espectáculo, cogiendo el cuchillo (que ya estaba limpio de nata) que Peeta había usado para cortar el pastel y se fue hacia Gale - Así que ya te puedes estar largando a no ser que quieras que te haga una cara nueva

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, es un echo. Nadie le dice a mi chica que merecería estar muerta después de todo lo que pasó y se queda tan ancho - Peeta y Katniss rompieron el abrazo solo para ver como Haymitch miraba a Gale con cara de quererlo degollar y el joven moreno echaba chispas - Así que lárgate. Katniss ya te lo ha dejado claro y nos has interrumpido para el postre.

-Pues muy bien - Gale se puso tieso y sonó verdaderamente mosqueado - Quédate ahí con tú familia de desgracia y tristeza, Katniss. Que no se diga que yo no intenté arreglarlo

Y dicho eso se giró y desapareció andando hacía la salida de la aldea. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Katniss suspiró aliviada.

-¿Nos comemos el pastel? - Dijo ella, soltándose definitivamente de Peeta

-Si Haymitch me devuelve el cuchillo - Empezó Peeta, con unas leves risas - podré acabar de servirlo

-Toma, anda - El mayor le pasó el cuchillo mientras se dirijan a la mesa - Un poco más y estaría manchado de sangre

-¿Le hubieras echo daño? - Katniss preguntó, sin estar demasiado sorprendida

-Cuando ha dicho lo de "Familia de desgracia y tristeza" iba a lanzarle el cuchillo. Luego he recordado que no es mio

-Eso no te hubiera parado en otra ocasión - Le dijo Peeta mientras volvía a tomar asiento y empezaba a servir el pastel

-Quizás. Pero no puedo perder tiempo en ese estúpido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. - El también se sentó

Cuando Katniss tomó asiento la última, todas las miradas se pararon en Effie. Había estado callada todo el tiempo y el hielo de su té helado se había deshecho de todas las vueltas que le había dado con la cuchara. Efectivamente su buen humor veraniego había desaparecido, porque estaba mirando hacía la taza pero tenía la mirada vacía y perdida.

-Anímate, anda - Peeta le puso delante a la mujer el trozo mas grande de pastel de los que había cortado. Ella alzó la vista para mirarle

-Peeta, voy a coger peso con tanto pastel - Le dijo ella, con voz apenada

-Un día es un día - Le volvió a poner hielo en el té mientras Katniss y Haymitch se peleaban para no quedarse con el trozo mas pequeño - No le hagas ningún caso a Gale, no tiene ni idea de nada - Los otros dos casi derraman el té con su pelea - ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? ¡Parecéis dos críos!

Los dos le miraron mal, y le cambiaron el trozo de pastel por el mas pequeño

-Vale, no me importa ser el que come menos, no soy como vosotros dos. Gulas, mas que gulas.

-Quizás el amigo de Katniss tiene razón - Empezó Effie aún mirando el trozo de pastel - Y me merezco estar...

-Lo que te mereces es estar aquí con nosotros - Katniss la cortó - Gale quizás salió a luchar contra el capitolio, eso es innegable, pero al contrario que tú no pensó ni un segundo en las muertes de gente inocente que conllevarían lanzar esos paracaídas.

-Yo sacaba papelitos de dos urnas, Katniss. Cada año mandaba a dos niños a una muerte atroz.

-Mandábamos - Haymitch saltó de golpe

-Tu no sacabas sus nombres

-Pero no daba palo al agua para salvarlos

-¡Pero no les elegías!

-Esto me hace pensar - Peeta les cortó, parando la discusión - que si hace cuatro veranos, cuando sacaste mi nombre de esa urna, me hubieran predicho que en tres años hubiera sobrevivido a dos juegos del hambre, sobrevivido a torturas psicológicas y físicas del capitolio y a una guerra, hubiera acabado saliendo con la chica que siempre había amado y acabaría siendo vecino y amigo del borrachuzo mentor y la loca escolta, y que encima estos dos últimos estaban emparejados, les hubiera dicho que dejasen de delirar.

-Yo a veces tampoco me lo creo - Katniss sonrió, mirando a Peeta - Hicimos lo impensable. Derrocamos a Snow. Y también a Coin, la cual estaba podrida como él. ¡Liberamos a todo Panem! Creo que es algo de lo que deberíamos estar orgullosos. Los cuatro. - Cortó un poco de pastel con la cuchara y se lo metió en la boca. Tragó antes de seguir hablando - Y deberíamos estar contentos por estar vivos. Yo pienso vivir todos los días que me queden por mi hermana y por todos los que murieron por nosotros, y los viviré intensamente.

-Sois más maduros de lo que a veces parecéis - Viniendo de Haymitch, eso casi era un halago - Y tú, mujer, deberías de dejar de decir estupideces - Dijo mirando a Effie

-¡Haymitch! -La mujer levantó la vista para mirarle - No digo estupideces

-No vuelvas a repetir jamas que deberías estar muerta. Ni lo pienses, porque no es cierto - Su voz era dura, pero no enfadada - No arriesgué mi vida para sacarte de esa celda para que digas eso.

Effie se puso colorada

-Esto... yo...

-Y si no quieres comerte ese enorme trozo de pastel, ya haré los honores por ti

Haymitch intentó robarle disimuladamente el trozo de pastel a Effie, pero ella lo apartó de sus garras

-¡Eh! Tu ya te has comido tu parte, esta es la mía! - Effie le miró con reproche - Eres un gula

Y dicho eso, la mujer probó el pastel

-¡Delicioso! Querido Peeta, te has superado - Dijo ella de mucho mejor humor - Aunque me gusta mas la tarta de queso con arándanos

Todos la miraron con cara de evidencia

-Porque es tu favorito - Katniss concedió - Pero él mio es este, y por eso Peeta me lo hace. Cuando Haymitch sepa hacer pasteles, podrás escoger

* * *

¡Sorry por los fans de Gale! Es que desde que hizo lo que le hizo con Katniss me cae bastante mal

Ya tengo en mente que pasará en el siguiente capitulo, y escribo con tal velocidad últimamente que supongo que estará pronto arriba :D ¡Gracias por los Reviews, me animan mucho!


	4. Cuatro 1

Otro capitulo viene en camino. ¡Este no se sitúa en el doce! Pero nuestra gente sigue siendo la misma. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Este capitulo es tan largo que voy a partirlo en dos, ehem XD

**Cuatro (1)**

Agosto había caído con fuerza en Panem aquel año. El calor era sofocante y uno no podía evitar asarse debajo de los rayos del sol. El doce gozaba de ese verano, ya que la fabrica de medicinas podía permitirse el lujo de cerrar durante cuatro semanas y los habitantes del distrito podían viajar, si habían ahorrado lo suficiente, a otros distritos. O incluso poderse permitir una visita al Capitolio, algo impensable hacía solo cuatro años. La república incipiente había sido fructuosa y todos podían gozar de privilegios.

Pero los habitantes de la aldea del distrito doce, a pesar que viajar no era lo suyo (El año anterior habían "intentado" ir al Capitolio de visita, pero el viaje fue abruptamente suspendido cuando ni Peeta ni Effie habían podido dar un paso del tren al suelo del lugar, abrumados por la histeria y los recuerdos, teniendo que volver al doce al día siguiente, para el disgusto de Katniss) habían aceptado la invitación de Annie para pasar unos días en el cuatro. Así que ambas parejas habían cerrado sus casas y, confiando que los gansos sobrevivirían unos días solos, se marcharon.

La ciudad principal del cuatro donde estaba la estación olía a pescado fresco, se oían las voces animadas de la gente que trabajaba en la lonja y las sirenas de los barcos pesqueros, y el color mayoritario era el azul marino. Pero la aldea de los vencedores del cuatro, al igual que la del doce, quedaba apartada de todo eso. Para llegar a la aldea, había que coger un barco preparado especialmente para ello e ir hasta la pequeña isla donde se habían construido las viviendas. Esa isla quedaba a unos siete kilometros de la ciudad central, y había sido solo de acceso para los vencedores. En aquellos días el uso de la isla había quedado rezagado a lo mismo que el doce: Visitas de gente importante y gente que iba a visitar a la única chica que vivía allí ahora, apartada del mundo y solo con su hijo y la visita de cada domingo de una mujer del siete. La única casa que estaba ocupada no era la que había pertenecido a Annie, sino la que se le había adjudicado a Finnick doce años atrás. Ella, como Peeta, se había apartado de donde el Capitolio le había adjudicado vivir para irse a casa de la persona amada. Un muelle pequeño y doce casas en una aldea llena de palmeras y vegetación tropical. Distracción total. Era una manera como otra del pasado Capitolio de tener separados a los vencedores de la gente normal del pueblo.

Pero sobre todo, lo que hacía aquella aldea del cuatro especial era la playa. Una extensa playa de arena fina, tanto que a uno se le pegaba a los pies de solo pisarla, rodeaba e la aldea para la delicia de los que habían sido vencedores. Finnick y Annie se habían enamorado en esa playa. En los atardeceres en la soledad y la apacibilidad de la isla.

La chica, la cual había estado sumida en la locura mucho tiempo, con el nacimiento de su hijo había reencontrado una estabilidad que había creído perdida para siempre. "El alma de Finnick vive en este crío" había dicho Johanna cuando nació, la primera vez que se habían reunido casi todos los vencedores restantes. El niño, que llevaba el nombre de su padre, era natural del distrito siete, ya que había nacido en casa de Johanna. Y Annie nombró a la asombrada castaña madrina del niño, por la relación que tenía ella (y el amor que sentía por él) con su difunto marido. Nacido en un distrito y criado en otro, debía ser uno de los primeros de una generación de una Panem libre y sin restricciones. El primer hijo de unos vencedores que no tenía que soportar casi obligatoriamente el destino trágico de sus padres.

A las dos chicas del doce se les cayó la baba con el niño de un poco mas de un año, el cual ya había empezado a andar y se escondía de los visitantes, desconocidos para él, detrás de las piernas de su madre, la cual había ido a abrir la puerta a sus invitados.

-¡Que tímido! - Dijo Katniss al verle, dejando una maleta en el suelo - Como su madre

El viaje del doce al cuatro había durado toda la noche, aunque aún podían acceder a ese tren lujoso que teóricamente solo podían usar alcaldes y gente importante del Capitolio (Como Plutarch, el cual después de un par de llamadas de Effie había sucumbido a "prestárselo" a cambio de falsas promesas sobre volver al Capitolio pronto, lo cual ambos sabían que ella no iba a cumplir) y habían llegado esa misma mañana, lo suficientemente frescos como para estar animados y querer estar de broma

-Oh, solo es que no está acostumbrado a tanta gente. Luego no parará de querer jugar a la pelota con vosotros - Dijo Annie, mirando al niño de pelo oscuro como ella - ¿Que tal el viaje? - Les preguntó, alzando la cabeza.

-Oh, no sabes lo horrible que es viajar con Katniss. Es llegar a cualquier sitio y ser el centro de todas las miradas y aún intentando disimular levanta pasiones - Peeta contestó

-De la estación al muelle me han parado tres veces. Tres - Katniss remarcó - Aún no se como he llegado aquí de una pieza. ¡Pensaba que iba a perder la maleta y todo! O que me cogerían en volandas hasta la isla.

-Bueno, sigues siendo una heroína. Quieras o no sigues siendo el Sinsajo que nos sacó a todos de la miseria - Annie le concedió con una sonrisa leve - Deberías estar contenta, te siguen amando a pesar de lo que pasó con Coin

-Nadie quería a Coin excepto la gente del trece - Haymitch también dejó las maletas en el suelo - Así que tampoco fue una gran perdida. No era mejor que Snow.

-Por lo menos cumplió su promesas - Peeta miró al niño que aún estaba escondido

-Bueno, creo que no estáis aquí para hablar de cosas desagradables - Dijo la chica morena, agachándose y cogiendo a su pequeño en brazos, el cual se abrazó al cuello de su madre - Por cierto, gracias por pasarlos por la lonja por mi, hubiera sido un follón tener que ir yo hoy.

-Oh, no ha sido nada - Effie llevaba una caja de madera cargada con pescado fresco y otros productos del mar - Aunque Katniss quería entrar ella a buscar el pescado y no ha podido siquiera entrar

-No me lo recuerdes. Yo quería entrar pero Peeta ha dicho que vendríamos con seis cajas si lo hacía

-Y ya estamos suficientemente cargados para ir con cajas y cajas de marisco - Haymitch gruñó - Vosotros dos no sé, pero Effie ha echo las maletas para tres meses

-¡Oye! - La rubia le pegó un leve codazo en las costillas

-En mi caso es Peeta quien carga innecesariamente. ¿Habéis visto que maleta lleva? Todo es ropa suya. Lo mio es solo esto - Señaló la maleta mediana que estaba en el suelo

-Él por lo menos no se dedica a rebuscar ropa tuya en el armario, Katniss.

-Cuando eches algo en falta en la maleta, Haymitch, te acordarás de estas palabras

La anfitriona rió levemente

-Johanna se lo pasaría bomba con vosotros. Entrad, que estaba escuchando su programa, así la oiremos todos juntos.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos en tu casa, Annie? - Peeta preguntó, agarrando su maleta - ¿Tienes suficiente sitio? Esta casa es mas grande que la nuestra, por lo que veo

-Oh, tengo sitio de sobras para los siete

-¿Siete? - Preguntó Katniss, confusa

Annie la miró sonriendo

-Es sábado. Johanna llegará esta noche y está impaciente por veros

* * *

Después de comer un delicioso pescado al limón, una de las recetas estrella del cuatro la cual Annie dominaba desde que era joven, los del doce habían dejado a la chica y a Finnick junior (El cual había desarrollado cierto vinculo con el pelo oscuro de Katniss, y cuando la de ojos grises se despistaba tenía al niño tirándole de la trenza y los demás riéndose) echándose una merecida siesta y se habían ido a la playa. Saliendo de casa de la chica solo vestidos con los bañadores y las toallas (Y una sombrilla enorme que les había prestado Annie que arrastraba Effie como buenamente podía), habían echo una corta caminata descalzos (Ya que el suelo también era de arena) hasta ella. Cuando llegaron a ver la ancha orilla del mar, Peeta se percató de que alguien había soltado la toalla al aire y se había ido corriendo, en suficiente velocidad para no saber quien era, hasta el agua para darse un chapuzón. El joven miró a su alrededor y vio que las chicas estaban tan confusas como él, mirando hacia los lados. Peeta (Al igual que Katniss y Effie) no tardó en atar cabos y gritó:

-¡Yo me pensaba que odiabas el agua, Haymitch!

El hombre era el que había salido escopeteado hacía el mar y se había tirado de cabeza al agua cristalina.

-Ahora me entero que sabe nadar - Dijo Katniss, con voz asombrada - Yo también me pensaba que era alérgico al agua o algo

Peeta y Katniss no sabían si les estaba ignorando o realmente no les estaba escuchando, pero el hombre siguió nadando sin preocupaciones.

-Sois un par de exagerados. Y no sois los únicos que hacéis excursiones al lago del doce, chicos - Confesó Effie con una sonrisa, cogiendo la toalla que había caído al suelo - Voy a plantar la sombrilla cerca de la orilla, ¿me acompañáis?

-Yo me voy con el viejo - Dijo Peeta, dándole su toalla a Katniss - No sea que el agua le de calambre y se ahogue. Sería una verdadera lastima ahora que parece que se ha reencontrado con la felicidad

-Lo que tu quieres es huir de plantar este trasto - Katniss le miró con repoche, pero Peeta la ignoró y también se metió en el agua. Antes de empezar a desfilar las chicas tuvieron tiempo de escuchar un: Ven aquí, chaval, y te enseñaré lo viejo que estoy - De Haymitch y vieron a Peeta no ignorar su provocación

-Les va a dar un corte de digestión, y mas si se mueven tanto- La conclusión de Effie era bastante acertada, porque los cuatro se habían hinchado a pescado - Y tendremos que correr a salvarlos

-Yo desde luego no pienso ir - Dijo la de ojos grises, con una voz y un tono muy poco propio de una señorita - En fin, vamos a abrir el trasto este

Así que ambas eligieron un sitio cerca de la orilla y, no sin antes experimentar cierta dificultad, clavaron la sombrilla en la arena y se tumbaron ambas en la sombra

-¿No es un poco irónico que vengas a tomar el sol y te traigas algo que haga sombra, Effie?

-Querida, no quiero quemarme - Dijo mientras intentaba hacerse una almohada improvisada de arena, con resultados mas bien patéticos

-Cierto, el año pasado parecías una gamba de lo roja que te pusiste

La rubia notó como sus mejillas se encendían ante el comentario de la joven, así que se defendió

-Habló la que no tiene problemas con el sol. Tú parecía que estuvieras moteada, Katniss. Trozos de piel roja y trozos de piel morena...

-Era la piel nueva, bonita. Y mejor no comentamos cuando tú estas moteada o no lo estás. ¿O esas manchas violetas que a veces ostentas del cuello también son del sol?

Ante eso la de ojos azules no podía defenderse. Se puso las manos a la cara

-Vas a hacer que me ponga colorada

-Tampoco es muy difícil, que digamos

-¡Katniss! - Effie se ofendió, quitándose las manos de su rostro y se giró de estar tumbada boca arriba para mirar a la morena, la cual se empezó a reír - ¡No tiene gracia!

-Picarte es muy sencillo, Haymitch se lo debe pasar de miedo contigo - Siguió riéndose - Ay, me parto. Oye, nunca te lo he preguntado, ¿cuando fue?

-¿El que?

-Cuando le viste por primera vez. A Haymitch

-Fue por la tele - Dijo la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces - Ganó el segundo vasallaje, ¿recuerdas? Yo tenía cinco años

-Claro, no me acordaba de ese "pequeño" detalle - Katniss bostezó estando boca arriba, mirando los colores de la sombrilla - ¿Ya te acuerdas de ello? ¿Tus padres te dejaban ver eso con cinco años? ¿No les parecía sádico? ...Mejor no me contestes a eso último.

-Lo vi miles de veces en vídeo. Mi padre siempre grababa los juegos, decía que le gustaba la manera de actuar de los tributos... sobre todo le gustaban los carruajes y las entrevistas. Un gran fan de Caesar, él. La sangre le mareaba bastante, ahora que lo pienso, era a mi madre quien le gustaba ver las matanzas. Le sustraje la cinta con solo once años y no se la devolví hasta que tuve veinticuatro. Me echó una buena bronca, pero valió la pena.

-¿Por que con veinticuatro? - Katniss no lo entendía. Podía habérsela quedado después de tanto tiempo

-Porque ya no necesitaba verle en vídeo, porque empece a ser la escolta del doce. Y el chico de dieciseis se había convertido en un borracho de treinta y tres. Sinceramente fue bastante chocante el cambio. Creo que aquella noche en el tren lloré toda la noche del disgusto

-Me lo creo. Eres Effie al fin y al cabo.

-¿Cuando te percataste de lo que sentías por Peeta? - Dijo la rubia sin cortarse y antes de dejar que la morena hiciese más preguntas. La chica joven le miró como si la mayor dudase - Ya se que le quieres, se te nota en la cara. ¿Pero realmente en que momento fue?

-Oh. No lo sé, Effie. Creo que cuando le vi volver para estar conmigo. No tenía porque hacerlo pero lo hizo. Mi madre se había ido a abrir un hospital al cuatro. Mi mejor amigo se había quedado en el dos asesinando a Agentes de la Paz. El mentor que se supone que me tenía que cuidar estaba ausente, porque se ve que tenía a una rubia escondida en casa, ehem ehem - Effie hizo oídos sordos a ese comentario - Pero Peeta volvió cuando pudo solo por mi. Y creo que con el paso de los días me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. ¡A la semana ya le tenía en mi cama ahuyentando las pesadillas! Luego un día me soltó de golpe que si yo le amaba. Y le dije que si.

-Creo que te entiendo, querida.

El silencio se hizo palpable mientras se ponían ambas boca arriba con los ojos cerrados para tomar la sutil sombra de la sombrilla. Al cabo de un rato (En el cual no dejaban de oír las olas salpicando la arena y escuchando como esos dos se comportaban como dos estúpidos luchando en el agua) Katniss abrió un ojo y se percató de que la mujer se estaba mirando las muñecas, aún marcadas por las cadenas

-Effie, no se te irán nunca del todo - Habló bajo y gravemente - Resígnate. Todos estamos marcados y siempre lo vamos a estar.

La rubia suspiró, echándose un brazo encima de la frente

-Con el sol se me marcan mucho más las cicatrices.

-Y a todos los demás. ¿Te has fijado en Peeta? El también tiene marcas en las muñecas y en los tobillos por las cadenas.

-Ya lo sé, cuando sirve los pasteles le tiembla un poco el pulso. Hemos hablado de ello un par de veces, porque a mi también me pasa.

-No intentéis arrojar cuchillos ninguno de los dos - Dijo ella, ya en voz mas jovial - Y, por cierto, a ti con el sol te se marcarán mas las cicatrices, pero también te salen pequitas debajo de los ojos.

-Oh, no me lo recuerdes. De joven estaba plagada de ellas, y pensaba que me había librado de ellas al fin - Dijo Effie totalmente disgustada - Pero no, ¡han vuelto!

Katniss volvió a reír

-Estoy cien por cien segura de que a Haymitch le gustan tus pecas - Dijo, con voz juguetona. Effie volvió a ponerse colorada.

-Cállate, niña - Siseó la rubia, mosqueada y cerrando los ojos para no ver a la joven que no podía dejar de reírse a carcajadas mientras seguía tirada en la arena.

Así pues las dos se quedaron (Cuando Katniss dejó de reírse) otra vez calladas, disfrutando del sol y del rumor del oleaje al fin. Al cabo de un rato de sospechosa tranquilidad, la joven de las dos escuchó un grito agudo que desde luego había salido de la boca de Effie y también escuchó las risas de un Peeta que parecía que se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba y lo primero que vio fue a un Peeta destornillándose tirado en la orilla, después de echar una mirada interrogante, vio lo que le hacía tanta gracia al chico.

Haymitch se las había arreglado para llegar hasta donde estaban ellas sin ser escuchado, y sin que Effie se diese cuenta se la había subido al hombro como si un saco de harina se tratase. La rubia había empezado a lanzar improperios en voz alta y a darle golpes con los puños en la espalda, pero Katniss tuvo la certeza de lo que iba a hacer Haymitch solo con haberle visto media sonrisa antes de volverse a girar. La morena acertó de lleno, ya que él avanzó lentamente hacia el agua y dejó caer a la rubia cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura. Ella se hundió, y al cabo de tres segundos salió del agua, completamente indignada y mojada hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

-Haymitch, ¿a que aspiras? - Dijo ella, con un grito histérico

-A que vengas a bañarte conmigo - Respondió, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¿Y no sería mas normal haberme llamado, idiota descerebrado? - Los gritos de la mujer seguramente se podrían oír hasta en casa de Annie

-Así ha sido mas divertido

Ella le echó una mirada que, si esas matasen, él hubiera caído en menos de un segundo

-Argh, estoy toda mojada - Dijo, poniéndose las manos en el pelo

-Es que en el agua uno se moja, no se si lo sabías

Y mientras esos dos empezaron una encarnizada pelea que acabó sumergiéndolos a ambos, Peeta (que ya se había calmado) se acercó a la de ojos grises que contemplaba sentada en su toalla la escena

-¿Que edad dicen que tienen, Katniss? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince? - Comentó él, como si nada - Mira, te he traído algo. Extiende las manos

Le puso en las manos una roja estrella de mar. Ella la miró con sorpresa, jamás había visto una y menos la había tenido en sus manos.

-Es muy bonita, Peeta - Dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa al chico

-No tanto como tú - Dijo él, sentándose al lado de ella y cogiéndole una mano

-Eres un cursi - Dijo ella, mirándole por un segundo antes de volver a mirar como los dos adultos seguían su pelea, que ya se había transformado en un juego

-Lo sé

-Pero lo prefiero antes que me cojas y me tires al agua.

* * *

¡He tardado mucho mas de lo habitual en acabar con esto! Si no llego a dividirlo, esto se me habría ido a dos semanas de trabajo. En fin, que estoy muy contenta por tooooodos los Reviews y la gente que pone favoritos :) (Para variar) Y me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo


	5. Cuatro 2

Pues esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior. ¡Espero que os guste! Sigue la visita en el cuatro, por supuesto :D

**Cuatro (2)**

Katniss y Peeta llamaron a la puerta de casa de Annie, cargados de sal y de arena. La chica les abrió la puerta sonriente y vio como los dos jóvenes iban cogidos de la mano, Peeta cargando la sombrilla con la mano libre y Katniss las toallas. Ya estaba empezando a caer el sol y todo se había vuelto de un color naranja, de ese que el chico rubio amaba.

-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien en la playa?

-Fabulosamente Annie. Bañarse en el mar es mucho mejor que en el lago del doce - Dijo Katniss con una sonrisita - Aunque aquí te llenas de arena

-Ya, es lo que tiene. Entrad, entrad, déjame la sombrilla en la cocina Peeta, por favor. - Dijo la chica, y el chico del pan dejó la mano de Katniss para irse hacia ella - Mejor si os dais una ducha antes de la cena.

-Si, que me pica la piel horrorosamente - Dijo la de ojos grises - ¿Ya han vuelto Haymitch y Effie? - Esos dos se habían ido a media tarde, después de revolcarse por la arena como dos niños durante un buen rato, y habían acabado intercambiando saliva tirados en la arena para disgusto de Peeta - ¿O se han ido a esconder detrás de una palmera?

-No mujer, han vuelto hace rato - Annie miró hacia el salón - Están con Finnick en el sofá

-¿Y les dejas a tu hijo? - Peeta dijo volviendo de la cocina y entrando en el recibidor otra vez - ¡Que valor!

-Oh, ya os he dicho esta mañana que os acabaría cogiendo confianza. Han estado los tres jugando.

-Nos lo hemos perdido, Peeta - Katniss dijo suspirando un poco - Vamos a ver si aún siguen haciendo de niñeras

-Lo dudo, hace rato que no les oigo - La madre del niño no parecía preocupada en absoluto

Así que Katniss se adentró hacía la casa y en diez o doce pasos se plantó ante una escena que la dejó casi impactada

-Peeta, esto merecería un cuadro. Ven a verlo - Dijo ella, sin levantar mucho la voz - ¡Pero no hagas ruido!

El del pan se acercó lentamente y tan silenciosamente como le permitía su pierna metálica para ver a lo que se refería su chica. Se puso delante del sofá para ver bien la escena

La pareja de adultos se había quedado totalmente dormida sentados en el sofá, con Finnick junior estirado encima del regazo de ambos.

-Que enternecedor - Dijo Peeta irónicamente - La verdad es que no se a que esperan para tener un bebé, se les va a pasar el arroz. Tiempo no les falta. Ni ganas de ponerse al lío

-Que poco respetuoso te estas volviendo, Peeta - La voz tranquila de Effie les sorprendió a todos. La rubia seguía apoyada en el hombro del hombre que amaba, con una de las manos enlazada con la de él, con los ojos completamente cerrados y con la mano libre en el pelo oscuro del niño - No, no he estado dormida, me gusta quedarme aquí tranquila. Y no estoy tan mayor para que se me pase el arroz tan pronto, que lo sepas.

Katniss miró a Peeta, que se había quedado flipando, y le soltó una sonrisa

-Vaya, cada vez me sorprenden mas. Uno se queda despierto a ver que decimos los otros - Dijo ella, sonriente

-Para nada, querida. Simplemente solo estoy descan...- Unos golpes secos en la puerta que daba al exterior cortaron su explicación

-Oh, ¡debe ser Johanna! - Annie dijo muy emocionada

-Muy bien, ahora haré lo que Katniss dice, escuchar haciéndome la dormida. No le digáis que estoy despierta. Vamos a ver que suelta la del siete al vernos.

-Esto va a ser muy gracioso - Proclamó Peeta mientras Annie asentía divertida a la idea de Effie y se iba a abrir la puerta. La voz quisquillosa de Johanna no tardó en aparecer

-¡Ya era hora, Annie! - Dijo ella claramente, mientras dejaba una pesada maleta en el suelo y entraba en el salón jovialmente - Anda, ¡si está aquí nuestra sinsajo con su panificadora!

-Hola guarra, ¿ya te duchas? - Katniss le soltó un peculiar saludo a la castaña oscura

-Hola muto, ¿ya te has follado mucho a Peeta, o sigues siendo una niñita inocente? - Johanna se defendió sin pensarlo dos veces. Su agilidad mental ya era buena antes de la rebelión, pero con la radio había mejorado mucho mas. El joven se puso colorado y miro al suelo mientras Katniss soltó una carcajada

-Lo que haga o no con Peeta no es de tu incumbencia, que luego lo dices por la radio y la que se lía por tu culpa.

-Ay con la Everdeen, ¡si parecía tonta cuando la compramos! - Dijo Johanna con una sonrisa socarrona - Y bueno, ¿donde está mi ahijado? - La joven dejó de mirar a Katniss para mirar a Annie, que las miraba con cara extraña - Es raro que no haya venido a ver a su tía Jo.

-Ahí le tienes, en el sofá - Dijo Annie, señalándolo con la cabeza- Está en buena compañía

Johanna rodeó el sofá poniéndose al lado de Peeta, que ya parecía mas recuperado, y miró hacia donde estaba su ahijado, completamente dormido.

-¿En buena compañía dices? ¿Como puedes dejar a mi pobre ahijado con estos dos? - Se exclamó indignada la recién llegada - El dúo este de mentirosos. Y con la otra que también parecía tonta cuando la compramos. Bueno, mas que parecerlo se lo hacía. ¿Quien hubiera dicho que estaba liada con este de aquí? Que mentirosa. Y Annie, mejor que Finnick no se acerque mucho a Haymitch, no queremos que se comporte como él en un futuro.

Peeta primero se asombro por el echo de que la cara de Effie seguía casi impasible (su cara se había puesto un poco roja, pero la chica del siete no se percató de ello) ante todo lo que estaba soltando Johanna. Luego recordó que lo que estaba diciendo la del siete no era tan erróneo. La rubia que ahora era su vecina se había pasado casi toda su vida practicando para mentir y engañar a los demás y simulando sentir y pensar cosas que ni sentía ni pensaba.

-Y ahí los tienes, a los tres fritos. Si estos dos quieren un bebé, que se hagan uno, que ya sería hora que empezasen a procrear. Seguro que tienen sexo salvaje cada dos por tres y nada, que no nos hacen un niño. - Katniss se rió por lo bajo - Sería genial anunciarlo por la radio, porque seguramente serían de los primeros de dos distritos diferentes en... ¡Que digo! La rubia estafadora sería la primera mujer del Capitolio teniendo un retoño de distrito. Y no del uno ni del dos, del doce! Suena hasta asqueroso.

-¿Tienes algo en contra del doce, so puerca?

-Katniss, todos sabemos que el doce era el distrito mas pobre. Sin acritud.

La mujer se agachó levemente para recoger al niño dormido de los regazos de los otros dos. Finnick Junior hizo un ademan de despertarse, pero por suerte siguió dormido en los brazos de su madrina

-Y si lo piensas bien, mejor que no tengan ningún crío. ¿Os imagináis a estos dos de padres? Bueno, he de reconocer que Effie aún, pero... ¿Haymitch de padre? Por favor. No sería capaz de dar pie con bola en su crianza.

-Jo, te estas empezando a pasar mucho con ellos.

-Que va, Annie.

-Pues en las dos horas que han estado con él solos, no he oído en ningún momento que llorase - La anfitriona hizo una sonrisa tierna, pero luego su cara cambió y se puso un poco dura - No como tu que le haces rabiar.

Katniss miró a Johanna con una sonrisita, y la castaña oscura se había puesto roja

-Eso no es lo que dices por la radio, tía sucia

-¡No le hago rabiar, Annie! - Intentó defenderse - Solo le da rabia que le gane a la pelota. Y tú, sinsajo pelotero, cállate si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere que te acostaste con tu "primo" Gale en el trece

-¡Eso no es verdad! - Katniss gritó, alarmada

-Ya lo sé, pero sería un rumor muy jugoso

-Deja de dar por saco, Mason - Al fin Effie se había cansado de su juegecito. Johanna al escucharla pegó un bote.

-¿Desde cuando estas despierta? - Le soltó

-Desde siempre. Así que deja de decir cosas desagradables de mi hombre y de mí.

-Uh, "su hombre" dice esta. Que conmovedor - Johanna contraatacó

-Es que lo soy, Johanna - Por lo que parecía, Haymitch se había despertado

-¿Tú también has estado escuchando a escondidas?

-No, me ha despertado Katniss con su chillido histérico. La contrataré como despertador.

-¿Aún no lo habías echo? Siempre me dices que doy mucho por culo con el telefonito

-Es cierto - Dijo el mayor, dejando la mano de su chica y desperezándose en el sofá. Effie hizo un bufido que él ignoró completamente. Cuando se sentó bien otra vez, la miró interrogante - Princesa, ¿que ha dicho esta ya?

-Bueno - Todos se cruzaron de brazos menos Johanna que tenía aún a su ahijado en los brazos - Ha dicho que eramos unos mentirosos y que mas vale que Annie tenga a Finnick alejado de ti...

-Para variar Johanna con su simpatía habitual...

-Y que a ver cuando tenemos un hijo de una vez, que sería la primera mujer del Capitolio en dar a luz a un niño de distrito.

-Joder que pelmas sois todos con el asunto de la paternidad, dejadnos disfrutar de nuestra libertad - Haymitch miró a Peeta - Este me lo ha dicho esta mañana en la playa

-Oye, ¡yo solo he preguntado! - Protestó el chico rubio

-Y después ha dicho - Effie siguió relatando - que yo aún colaría como madre, pero que tú serías un padre horrible

Haymitch le echó una mirada incrédula a la mujer del siete

-Seguro que se cuidar a un bebé mucho mejor que tu, Johanna

-No te lo crees ni tú, viejo

-Haya paz, Jo, Haymitch - Dijo Annie, intentando terminar con la discusión - Peeta, Katniss, iros a la ducha de una vez, por favor. Y agradecería que alguno de vosotros me echase una mano. Jo, deja a Finnick con ellos dos y ven, que así no os discutiréis Haymitch y tú hasta la hora de cenar

Katniss y Peeta salieron pitando hacía el piso de arriba disculpándose por su despiste mientras Effie se levantaba para cogerle el niño a Johanna. La castaña se lo pasó de mala gana.

-Hay que reconocer que a la rubia le sentaría muy bien ser madre - Dijo mirándola con cierto toque de envidia - Y encima está en una edad fantástica para serlo. Haymitch, ¡hazle un niño ya!

-Cállate y vete a ayudar a la señora Odair de una jodida vez

(...)

-Oye, ¿no somos seis? - Johanna tomó asiento en la mesa redonda del comedor al lado de Annie - ¿Porque has puesto siete? Finnick aún es pequeño, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, es que no os he dicho que tengo una sorpresa para todos - La morena del cuatro hizo una sonrisa cómplice - Estará al caer porque me dijo que llegaría hacía las nueve, y ya son casi la media... - Dicho eso, sonó el timbre de casa de la anfitriona - ¡Ya está aquí!

La mujer dejó a Finnick con Katniss rapidamente, que estaba también a su lado, y se fue a abrir la puerta

-¿Quien será? - Dijo Peeta, mirando a su chica que aguantaba a un Finnick jugando con un sonajero, el cual dejó caer al ver la trenza aún mojada de la chica morena - Johanna - Pasó a mirar a la castaña oscura, que estaba perpleja como los demás - ¿Sabes algo?

-Nada. Ahora lo veremos

Todos miraron hacia la puerta que comunicaba el salón-comedor con el recibidor y cuando entró un hombre de pasados los cincuenta años, un tanto bajo y con gafas, todos se alegraron

-¡Volts! - Se exclamó Johanna - Cuanto sin verte. ¿Tres semanas? - Añadió irónicamente

-¿Esta era tu sorpresa Annie, el señor listo del tres? - Haymitch alzó una ceja - Que "emocionante"

La chica morena puso los ojos en blanco y se fue hacía la cocina para empezar a servir la cena. Habían preparado ella y Johanna un enorme cazuela de gambas al vapor, y hasta Peeta había improvisado unos flanes de postre.

-Oh, pues nosotros ya hacía tiempo que no le veíamos, desde que acabó de arreglar los problemas de emisión del doce - Peeta miró al hombre que le estaba dejando en el suelo del recibidor una maleta ciertamente mas ligera que la de Johanna- ¿Que tal en el tres?

-Sin cambios, ciertamente. En agosto la gente este año ha decidido irse a visitar las locomotoras. Creo que es por los dos chicos que han venido del seis y presentan el programa de radio de los jueves, tienen mucho exito. - El hombre después de entrar en el comedor se sentó en la silla libre que quedaba entre Haymitch y Johanna, mirando a la última - Luego muchos han ido a visitarte, Johanna

-Ya les he visto. Todos muy bajos. ¿Porque en el tres todos sois bajos? Me gustan los hombres altos

-Pides demasiado, Johanna - Effie la miró con una sonrisa triunfante

-Ui, habló la rubia. Tú no te has conformado con nada menos que un vencedor.

-Pero guarra, no quieras compararte con Effie - Dijo Katniss, mirándola también con una sonrisa parecida a la de su vecina - Ella se ducha cada día, tú lo haces... ¿cada seis meses?

-Cállate niñita inocente, que seguro que aún no has visto ninguna po...

-¡No habléis así delante del niño! - Annie se exclamó, con la cazuela enorme entre sus manos - No quiero que diga obscenidades tan pronto, si puede ser.

-Annie, ¿nos has reunido a todos por algún motivo en particular? - Dijo Peeta mientras la chica dejaba el enorme recipiente en mesa y se sentaba

-Finnick cumplió un año el mes pasado, y os quería invitar a todos a celebrarlo. Pero dio la casualidad de que Johanna y Beetee estaban muy liados con el asunto de la radio en el siete y pensé que sería mejor hacerlo ahora en Agosto. Así invitaba a unos días a las parejitas del doce que son los que se pasan menos por aquí, por eso de la alergia a viajar que tenéis, y ya nos encontrábamos todos otra vez.

Era la segunda vez que se reunían todos los vencedores (Exceptuando a Enobaria, que siempre se había mantenido distante con todos menos con la chica en llamas, y todo porque la del doce le había salvado la vida) después de la rebelión. La primera había sido cuando había nacido el pequeño que estaba jugando en la falda de Katniss con la trenza de la misma. La cena transcurrió con cierta tranquilidad, todos contaban en lo que estaban metidos en sus distritos. Beetee y Johanna eran los que estaban mas ocupados y Annie ya tenía suficiente con cuidar a su hijo. Los cuatro del doce se sentían ciertamente mal por estar vagueando y solo metidos en sus aficiones.

-Oye Effie, ¿los gansos de Haymitch no se comen tus flores? - Beetee inquirió cuando ya estaban por el postre

-Oh, los tenemos en un corral. Aunque a veces saltan demasiado y es cuando tenemos que tener cuidado, pero no nos dan problemas normalmente. Se portan bien

-He de reconocer que no se como pueden vivir oyendo graznidos todo el día - Dijo Katniss - Yo no lo aguantaría

-Bueno, yo no aguantaría el calor sofocante del obrador en verano y Peeta bien que lo soporta estoico - Haymitch miró a su joven vecino panadero, que le pasaba a Effie un Finnick que ya estaba histérico del chico rubio y quería irse con otra persona.

-Es la costumbre, llevo una vida entera entre hornos. Cada uno con lo suyo, ciertamente...Porque yo no podría salir por la radio como Johanna, y eso que nos lo propuso Plutrach cuando se arregló lo de la radio en el doce... "Locutores Katniss y Peeta, ¡un éxito rotundo!" dijo él. Y nos negamos, no creo que valgamos.

-Y para la televisión tampoco. Peeta es mejor actor que yo, eso si. Las que serían buenas actrices son la guarra de Jo y Effie. Podríais llamar a Heavensbee y hacer un show juntas. - Katniss miro a ambas mujeres con una sonrisita irónica

Las dos mujeres se miraron, y luego echaron a reír.

-Katniss, estoy demasiado ocupada con la radio - Dijo la que estaba al lado de Annie - Aunque la rubia y yo seguro que triunfábamos. Yo soy un encanto, y la rubia estafadora desde que se sacó el maquillaje horrible parece mas guapa

-Querida, ya me pasé muchos años haciendo el paripé delante de las cámaras - Effie fue clara con sus palabras, pero luego su tono se hizo mas oscuro y su sonrisa se hizo triste - E igualmente, no puedo poner un pie en el Capitolio aunque quiera.

-Así pues podríais hacer una gira por todos los distritos, no hace falta que vayas al Capitolio - Soltó Beetee sin que nadie se lo esperase - La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con Johanna en que tendríais mucho éxito

-Pero en unos años ¿eh?, cuando me canse de la radio y no tenga que venir a ver a mi ahijado cada domingo

-Nadie te obliga, Jo... - Annie dijo tímidamente, pero la chica de su lado le echó una sonrisa

-Si, si me obligan. Yo me autoobligo. No te pienso dejar sola.

-Pero - Dijo Katniss - Mucho decir que vas a estar cansada de la radio y dejaras de visitar a Finnick Junior, so sucia, pero no has pensado que quizás dentro de unos años nuestra amada rubia quizás ya no pueda irse por ahí tan fácilmente. Dentro de cinco años, ¿donde vamos a estar todos?

Todos pusieron cara de pensárselo un poco. Era una buena pregunta.

-Yo llevando a Finnick al colegio cada día, eso seguro - Annie confesó encantada

-Quizás yo me vaya al Capitolio a ayudar con los sistemas de televisión y podamos tener mas de un canal emitiendo - Beetee también tenía planes

-Yo seguiré con la radio, seguramente. ¿Que mejor puedo hacer?

Todos menos los del doce tenían planes concretos para el futuro, pero algo dijeron.

-Yo también seguiré, pero con el pan y los pasteles - Peeta también lo tenía bastante claro, a su manera - Podríamos abrir una pastelería, Katniss. Con una tienda de remedios medicinales incluida.

-Pues nosotros como no nos pongamos a vender los huevos de los gansos con unas flores de regalo...

-¡Deja mis flores tranquilas, Haymitch! ¿En cinco años? Uf, tendré casi cuarenta - Effie dijo muy disgustada esa última parte - Y aparte de eso... pues no lo sé. Espero y deseo seguir viviendo junto a este señor rubio que tengo al lado. Lo que haga o lo que no haga no importa mientras esté con él.

-Que profundo, Effie - Peeta rió levemente - Bueno, tienes razón. Yo mientras esté con Katniss da igual lo que estemos haciendo. Lo cual me recuerda...

El chico se puso colorado, y le cogió la mano a su chica que tenía al lado

-Bueno - Empezó Katniss, la cual se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie - No queríamos anunciarlo tan pronto y quería que la primera en enterarse fuera mi madre, pero ya que estáis todos aquí y Peeta ha sacado el tema... - Katniss se cortó - Esto...

-Le he pedido que se case conmigo esta tarde en el precioso atardecer del cuatro - Dijo Peeta, muy colorado y también levantándose - No como cuando lo hice en nuestro Festival de la Victoria, sino de verdad. Y me ha dicho que sí.

Todos entre miradas de asombro y aplausos. Katniss besó a Peeta en los labios. Aunque la chica no era prodiga de muestras de cariño en publico, aquello era una ocasión especial

-¡Felicidades a los dos! - Dijo Annie, mirándoles con una sonrisa tierna

-Tan jóvenes y tan decididos con sus vidas, así da gusto - Beetee también se veía contento

-¡Y pensar que hace tres años mandé a estos dos a la arena a que se matasen uno al otro! Katniss le echaba cada mirada de "Te voy a matar" a Peeta en la pantalla que daba un gusto... - Haymitch también les miró con una sonrisa irónica - Y ahora se casan. Eres un pringado, Mellark, atando el nudo tan pronto

-Gracias por tu sinceridad aplastante, anciano - Dijo Peeta

-¡Oh! - Se exclamó felizmente Effie - Que bonito por tu parte, Peeta, pedírselo en la playa. ¿Y ya habéis decidido algo más?

Peeta y Katniss se miraron con una sonrisa

-Bueno, hemos estado hablando de la organización de la boda. Creemos ambos que eres la única que podrá hacerlo bien eres tú, Effie.

La rubia hizo un chillido agudo de felicidad, se levantó con el niño en brazos, dio una vuelta entera a la mesa para dejárselo a su madre y corrió a abrazarse a la pareja con un entusiasmo atronador. La pareja de jóvenes respondió debidamente a su vecina

-Gracias a los dos por confiar en mi - Dijo ella entre lagrimas de felicidad - Lo haré lo mejor que pueda

-Luego también hemos hablado de quien quiero que me lleve al altar - Mientras decía eso, Katniss miró hacía su ex mentor, que se dio por aludido

-¿Yo? ¿Y eso porque?

Katniss le miró como su fuese evidente

-Pues porque eres como un padre para mi, Haymitch. Desde el día que me presenté voluntaria para ser tributo hasta que acabó la rebelión estuviste cuidando de mi. Y no tenías motivo para hacerlo, pero lo hiciste.

Él la miró sorprendido, y luego le lanzó media sonrisa

-Vas a conseguir que este viejo se emocione, próxima señora Mellark.

-Si si, muy bonito todo, pero vas a ser una señora, Katniss, como bien ha dicho Haymitch. Ya solo estamos solteras la rubia y yo. Yo aún soy joven, pero ser una señorita a los treinta y pico como Effie debe ser una maldición. ¿Verdad, señorita mentirosa?

Effie la miró con una pose muy digna

-Pues mira, Johanna, ahora mismo no me importa la burrada que acabas de soltar. ¡Peeta y Katniss se casan! Es muy emocionante. -Se volvío a girar hacía la pareja. La rubia estaba en éxtasis y su histeria se estaba haciendo palpable - ¿Y cuando queréis que sea?

-Primero se lo diré a mi madre. Y luego, si no pone muchas pegas, decidiremos cuando será. No te preocupes, serás la primera en saberlo.

-Nos gustaría que fuese antes de diciembre, por eso. Os tendremos a todos informados.

-Propongo un brindis, ¿os parece? Por la joven pareja - Johanna parecía mas relajada - Creo que tienes una botella de vino blanco, Annie. Vamos a descorcharla para la ocasión.

-La tengo en el estante, Jo. ¿Vas a buscarla?

Y así fue como la del siete saltó de la silla con un brinco y trajo la botella con siete copas. Brindaron todos por la felicidad de los que próximamente iban a contraer matrimonio, por la suerte que habían tenido de sobrevivir a todo aquello y aunque ninguno de ellos pudiera superar del todo los traumas del pasado, seguirían unidos intentándolo.

* * *

Un poco más y no acabo nunca jamas este capitulo. He estado un tanto indecisa de como terminarlo, porque tenía otra idea en mente pero me di cuenta que si la desarrollaba entera esto se iba a 10.000 palabras y hubiera sido un calvario de escribir, otro de corregir, y otro de leer XD Así que con 4.500 ya está bien.

¡Katniss y Peeta se casan! *Bueno, si a la Sra. Everdeen le apetece XD* Os prometo boda, si, pero no será en el siguiente capitulo *Oh!*

Bueno, y una vez mas que me hacen muy feliz vuestros reviews y vuestros favoritos :) ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Limpieza

Y tras el largo verano, llegó el otoño. Un otoño que empieza caluroso y acabará helado por el invierno. Pero de momento aún seguiremos con calorcito y un tiempo razonablemente bueno. ¡Volvemos al doce!

**Limpieza**

Al final Buttercup había conseguido sacarles de sus casillas. Desde que Peeta y Katniss se habían ido justo el sábado pasado al nueve (donde la madre de la chica morena había ido a inaugurar otro hospital) para comunicarle a la Sra. Everdeen su intención de casarse, Buttercup no había dejado de husmear arriba y abajo de la casa de Haymitch y Effie. Los dos jóvenes les habían pedido que cuidasen al gato mientras estaban fuera, y habían aceptado (Effie gratamente y Haymitch con hastío), sin embargo después de una semana ambos se arrepentían de haber dicho "Si" a esa petición.

El gato parecía que le tenía estima a la mujer rubia, porque según Peeta y Katniss el gato veía un aura parecida en ella a la de su difunta dueña Primrose, pero se llevaba a matar con Haymitch porque se parecía demasiado en carácter a Katniss. Así que el hombre estaba lleno de zarpazos por los brazos, por las piernas y sobre todo por la espalda, ya que él gato le atacaba mientras estaba apaciblemente durmiendo. Aquello era el colmo para él, ya que aunque sus pesadillas habían disminuido notablemente desde que dormía todo el tiempo que quería y más con Effie, seguían existiendo. Y acostarse teniendo la mente puesta en que quizás te despertaban unas garras afiladas en la espalda no era alentador para un descanso apropiado. Aunque también era culpa suya porque no dejaba de darle golpes con la escoba cuando le veía en el comedor, quitarle la atención que depositaba la rubia en él llamándola cada vez que le estaba acariciándolo y cuando lo encontraba husmeando por la alcoba tirarlo por la ventana directo a las afueras de la verja, donde estaba lleno de zarzas. Su venganza había sido atacar a los gansos, pisar flores, mearse en la cama y acabar escondido en el viejo sótano donde hacía años que nadie ponía un pie excepto para limpiar el estropicio. Como se había colado era un misterio ya que la puerta que se dirija a ella estaba tapada por un armario lleno de libros viejos.

-Effie, esto no te va a gustar nada – Dijo Haymitch con cierto deje de preocupación por como se iba a tomar ella todo eso

-No creo que sea peor de como me lo estoy imaginando, mi vida

-Te aseguro que si. Quizás hay hasta ratas ahí abajo.

Los dos respiraron profundamente antes de enfrentarse a lo que había detrás de aquella puerta, y lentamente el hombre la abrió. El hedor a podrido que echaba hacia atrás se podía sentir desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Ugh – Dijo la mujer, frunciendo el ceño – No quiero saber que hay allí abajo.

-Creo que miles y miles de botellas en descomposición. Y cajas con cosas viejas guardadas que están allí desde cuando me coronaron vencedor. La madre de Gale sacó mucha mierda de allí abajo, me parece recordar. Katniss nos lo podría confirmar, pero si ella estuviera desde luego no se hubiera colado su gato ahí abajo.

-Habrá que acabar el trabajo que se empezó, pues. Nos espera una tarde de esas que odias a muerte, Haymitch

-¿Limpiar, verdad? - Dijo él, echando un suspiro - Así mejor que nos dividamos, princesa. Tú haces la colada y yo empiezo a sacar veinte o treinta bolsas de basura llenas de cristales rotos y muchas cajas llenas de polvo mientras busco al jodido gato. Y ya que estamos ordenamos todo lo que hay de utilidad allí abajo y quemamos todo lo inservible

-Pensaba que jamás sugerirías algo así

-Vivir juntos nos está afectando al cerebro. Tú dices burradas y yo quiero ordenar. Acabaremos por tu parte soltando obscenidades y yo diciendo que tengas modales.

-Lo dudo, pero bueno.

Así pues ambos se habían puesto manos a la obra. Mientras ella ponía una lavadora con ropa sucia y arreglaba el estropicio del gato en la habitación de ambos, Haymitch empezó a subir escaleras cargando con cajas de madera de ébano llenas de polvo. Cajas llenas de recuerdos, la mayoría horribles. Pertenencias de niños muertos que los padres se negaban a aceptar para evitarse sufrimiento, mucho papeleo del antiguo Capitolio, regalos de su Tour de la Victoria.

-¿Para que me deberían regalar un piano en el uno? Que graciosos...

-¿Tienes un piano allí abajo? - Dijo ella asombrada, mientras bajaba del piso de arriba con una cesta con las sabanas recién lavadas y preparadas para ser tendidas

-Eso parece. Como lo metieron ahí abajo es un absoluto misterio para mi. ¿Sabes tocarlo por casualidad?

-Haymitch, soy horrible para cualquier instrumento musical, y lo sabes

-Cierto, como aquel día que intentaste tocar el violín del chico aquel tributo y casi le sacas un ojo - Dijo él muy serio, pero con todo deseo de picarla

-Sigue bajando a esa... pocilga mientras yo limpio esto - Dijo ella, siseando

-Y no podemos hacer algo mas interesante, como por ejemplo... ¿tener sexo encima del piano?

-¡Haymitch! - Effie sintió como el rubor le subía por las mejillas - Deja de tener ideas de bombero que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Me encanta cuando te pones colorada, cariño - Dijo él mientras ya bajaba por las escaleras a por otra caja

La rubia avanzó hacia el jardín para tender, mirando al suelo un tanto avergonzada y preguntándose porque aún después de tantos años le seguían afectando aquellas cosas. Había una larga cuerda atada de un poste que empezaba justo donde estaba la valla que daba a las zarzas y que llegaba hasta la valla que daba a la calle. Effie empezó a pasar las sabanas de un lado a otro de la cuerda mientras tarareaba alguna canción antigua de las que sonaban en el Capitolio, cuando se percató que había salido al jardín descalza y que podía sentir la hierba mojada debajo de sus pies, y como su largo vestido blanco de lino se estaba manchando por estarlo arrastrando por el suelo. Sonrió ante la idea que hacía solo tres años eso había sido impensable. En el Capitolio la hierba era algo que salía en los libros de texto y en las arenas de los Juegos, al igual que la tierra. Ni siquiera los tiestos tenían tierra en el Capitolio, todo completamente era artificial. Y desde luego no iba a llegar al Distrito 12 como hacía una vez al año y iba a saltar brincando descalza en la hierba de la pradera, porque aparte de que sería muy raro para alguien que era escolta, hubiera sido muy ridículo. Y ya tenía que hacer suficientemente el ridículo en el escenario con esas sonrisitas falsas de estar encantada de estar en ese lugar cuando era mentira. Pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre la hierba

-Trinket

Solo Haymitch la llamaba por el apellido por aquellos días, pero aquella no era su voz. Venía de fuera de la verja. Ella se giró para ver quien la estaba llamando y vio a alguien que la sorprendió.

-¿Sabes que si Haymitch te ve por aquí te hará una cara nueva? - Dijo pausadamente, mirando al chico moreno que estaba fuera. Gale había vuelto al doce otra vez - Ya te avisó al respecto

-Debía arriesgarme. No puedo dejar las cosas así con Katniss, ¿sabes? Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, y me dolió mucho lo que me dijo. He venido a disculparme con ella por lo que pasó con Prim. ¿Sabes donde está?

-Se ha ido unos días al nueve, ha ido a anunciarle a su madre que se casa con Peeta.

-¿Katniss y Peeta ya se casan? Que prisa tienen.

-Vuelven esta tarde, si quieres ir a esperarla ya sabes donde vive - Effie seguía con un tono despreocupado, aunque se había girado para mirar al chico y sus manos habían caído directamente en sus caderas, poniéndose en jarras.

-Oh no, llegará cansada del viaje en tren. Bajaré al pueblo a ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos y volveré mañana. Así podré sentarme con ella y hablar tranquilamente.

-Está bien. ¿Le digo que te has pasado?

-Si, por favor. Y por cierto, disculpa por lo que te dije. He estado pensando en que ya ha muerto suficiente gente en esta rebelión para desearla para mas gente.

-No importa

-Si, si importa. Enobaria me ha contado lo que te hicieron en el Capitolio cuando le dije que te había visto por aquí. Tu propia gente te torturó y te encerró. Debió ser horrible.

La rubia miró al suelo, sintiendo como los recuerdos horribles sobre aquellos meses volvían a su mente, y tragó saliva antes de poder responder al chico

-Lo fue - Reprimió las lagrimas y volvió a mirar a Gale - Vete ya, chico. Antes de que Haymitch suba y te vea por aquí, no quiero ver un espectáculo de sangre. Por mucho que esté cambiado...

Gale soltó una leve risa mirando a la mujer

-No está cambiado de nada, sigue siendo el mismo borde, sarcástico y huraño de siempre. Es contigo que es distinto. - Dijo Gale, mirando a una Effie confusa con esas palabras - En fin Trinket, mañana quizás me ves por aquí

Y el chico dejó a la rubia con una ceja interrogativa mirando por donde se iba Gale.

-¿De palique, eh?

La mujer se giró hacia la puerta de salida al jardín, donde estaba Haymitch apoyado en el marco de la muerta.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí? - Effie cambió de pose y se cruzó de brazos, bastante contrariada. ¿Acaso no podía hablar en privado?

-Desde que he oído a ese idiota de Gale. Desde su primera palabra, que por cierto ha sido tu apellido.

-¿Y porque no has dicho nada?

-No he encontrado necesario. - Dijo haciendo una mueca - ¿O mi princesa necesita que la rescaten?

-No, se defenderme solita. Pero el chico ha dicho algo que me está haciendo pensar. Tiene razón, excepto conmigo, eres bastante intratable. ¿Por qué?

-Por esto

Haymitch avanzó hasta donde estaba la mujer, que estaba cruzada de brazos aún y mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azules, y antes de que se diera cuenta la estrechó entre sus brazos. Aunque al principio quiso seguir tensa porque no le gustaba eso que siguiera siendo un borde con todo el mundo, no pudo resistirse cuando sintió como una de sus manos se enredaba entre su pelo rubio claro y el otro brazo acababa en su cintura. Effie lentamente dejó caer los brazos y se estrujó contra él, poniendo su cabeza directamente en su pecho.

La mujer pudo notar como él estaba temblando ligeramente. La presión de despertar de sopetón entre arañazos de Buttercup en la espalda o en cualquier otro sitio le estaba volviendo loco, y ya era la cuarta vez esa semana que se despertaba asolado por pesadillas. Aquella noche su imaginación había sido especialmente cruel y le había condecorado amablemente soñando con ella muriendo en esa asquerosa celda en el Capitolio. Cuando tenía pesadillas sobre eso o sobre cualquier otra cosa que la implicase en forma negativa, aparte de despertarse gritando como un loco y con los ojos grises llenos de lágrimas, acaba gimiendo enterrado en el pecho de Effie con la rubia acariciándole el pelo hasta que conseguía dormirse otra vez.

-¿Y esto que significa? - Le dijo solo para molestarle

-Pues significa que en algún absurdo momento de flaqueza por mi parte me enamoré de ti y aún no te he podido echar de mi vida - Lo dejó caer como si nada

-Olvidaba que eras todo un poeta, mi vida - Dijo ella, con voz molesta pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Lo sé, siempre se te olvida. Te estas volviendo muy despistada, Effie.

-Ya no vivo debajo de horarios y normas, así que da igual

Mientras tenían esta apasionante conversación, Effie había podido notar que la mano de Haymitch que primero yacía en su cintura estaba peligrosamente y lentamente desplazándose hacía su trasero, y allí se paró.

-Haymitch, deja de manosearme, ¿quieres? - Effie levantó la cabeza para mirarle mientras él se había empezado a reír ligeramente por su comentario.

Pero el rubio no solo no quitó la mano que tenía puesta allí, sino que también movió la que tenía en el pelo directamente a la nalga que estaba libre.

-Oh vamos cariño, si sabes que te gusta. ¿De verdad no quieres bajar al sótano y que juguemos con el piano? Tú ya no tienes nada mas que hacer

-Pero tu si tienes trabajo. Aún tienes que encontrar al gato.

Haymitch aún la presionó mas contra su cuerpo, haciendo que la rubia tuviera que reprimir sin demasiado éxito un gemido

-Joder Effie, venga ya

-¿No has tenido suficiente esta mañana? - Dijo ella, poniéndose colorada. Effie había logrado capturar a Buttercup en la lavadora (apagada, por supuesto) así que se habían podido quedar en la cama tranquilamente. Desde que el gato había llegado no habían tenido sexo decente y esa mañana se habían podido desquitar con tranquilidad

-¿No puedo querer un segundo round?

-Cuando vuelvan Peeta y Katniss, querido. Y se lleven al dichoso gato.

-Si no hay otro remedio...

-Y ahora deja mi culo en paz un ratito. Si no es mucha molestia por tu parte.

Haymitch suspiró mientras ambos se soltaban

-Creo que el gato apestoso ha mordido a uno de los gansos en una de las patas, puedes...?

Pero ella no le dejó terminar la frase

-Déjalo en mis manos. Supongo que no será nada grave

-Yo seguiré en el sótano. Quiero meter ese gato en una olla, cocerlo antes de que vuelvan y dárselo a Peeta de cenar.

Effie no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse el panorama de que pasaría si hicieran eso de verdad. Katniss seguro que encontraría al animal delicioso y Peeta acabaría encerrado en el baño vomitando por haberse comido al gato.

-No creo que tenga buen gusto - Dijo ella finalmente - Cuando termine de curar al ganso encenderé la chimenea, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que hay que quemar mucho papeleo viejo.

-Eso será satisfactorio en muchos grados.

Y dicho eso, él volvió a entrar en la casa dispuesto a bajar otra vez al sótano y ella se giró hacia la verja que separaba el jardín con el corral de los gansos, pero cuando iba a abrir la verja escuchó un gran estrépito. Estaba casi segura de lo que había ocurrido, podía verlo incluso ante sus ojos. Haymitch cayendo por las escaleras. Salió corriendo hacía allí sin pensárselo dos veces, chillando como una histérica y cuando entró fue cuando vio a Buttercup en la puerta del sótano. Podía apostar que el gato se le había puesto entre los pies y se había tropezado.

-¡He encontrado al jodido gato, Effie! - A Haymitch no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que aquella chorrada. Nada de que estaba bien o si se había abierto la cabeza al caer

El gato siseó al verla y se puso dispuesto a atacarla si era necesario, sacando las uñas. Aún se acordaba del asunto de la lavadora

-¿Estas bien? - Grito la mujer, preocupada

-Eso creo - Dijo él, con la voz un poco rota - Atrapa al gato

Pero ya estaba en ello. Buttercup había intentado salir al jardín, pero la rubia le había cortado la trayectoria y el animal amarillo sucio se había desviado hacía la cocina, donde Effie lo acorraló, lanzándose encima de él y atrapandole no sin antes llevarse un buen zarpazo en la cara, que hizo que la mujer protestase de dolor. Lo cogió por la piel del cogote, mirándole con cara de odio mientras él intentaba arañarle mas la cara, y le metió en una de las cajas de ébano que estaba medio vacía. El gato empezó a maullar desesperado por salir, pero la tapa de madera pesaba demasiado para él.

-Agh, ya está. He atrapado al gato, mi vida. Lo he metido en una caja - Dijo ella, con voz cansada.

-Fantástico, princesa. Ahora creo que es mejor que bajes.

Así pues la rubia cogió aire y y se adentró escaleras abajo en aquel sótano lleno de polvo. No había luz exceptuando la que llegaba de una bombilla rancia y medio gastada que colgaba del techo, pero pudo ver con bastante claridad la figura que yacía sentada al pie de la escalera, con la espalda apoyada a la pared.

-Creo que me he torcido un tobillo o algo, porque si me pongo de pie veo el distrito tres con Beetee saludando. ¿Me ayudas a subir?

-Claro, querido.

Aunque les costó lo suyo por lo estrecha que era la escalera lograron subir hasta el piso, en donde cuanto llegaron arriba y esquivaron las cajas de ébano esparcidas por allí, Haymitch se dejó caer en el sofá, quedándose tirado allí en toda la longitud del mueble, siseando de dolor y con los ojos cerrados

-¡Eres un... estúpido, Haymitch! - La mujer se arrodillo delante de donde estaba él en el sofá, con lagrimas tibias y sangre caliente resbalando por su cara - Te podrías haber partido una pierna, o podrías haberte abierto la cabeza y matarte - Dijo mientras sollozaba

-Mala hierba nunca muere, cariño - El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarla - Effie, ¡estas sangrando!

Effie se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se tocó el arañazo, y descubrió que la herida era bastante profunda para ser solo un zarpazo. En cuanto sacó la mano vio que sus dedos estaban llenos de sangre.

-No es nada. Peor estarás tu del pie. Y seguro que acabarás lleno de morados.

Pero Haymitch no parecía en absoluto preocupado por ello, estaba mucho mas consternado por que ella había salido herida de la lucha con Buttercup. Y la mujer rubia no podía dejar de gimotear solo con la idea de que se podía haber matado en la caída, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Deja de llorar, princesa - Effie pudo notar como una mano áspera se posaba en la mejilla que tenía sangrando, y que le apartaba las lagrimas con el pulgar.

-Oh, Haymitch - La mujer colocó su mano encima de la de él, para augmentar el contacto y abriendo los ojos azules cielo aún llenos de lagrimas para mirarle - No vuelvas a ser tan imprudente, no puedo permitir que te pase nada... sino yo...

-¡Ha sido una accidente, mujer!

-¡Pero podrías haberte partido la cabeza! Y si tu te matas, yo no sabría como seguir viviendo sin ti.

El hombre rió levemente

-Así que no te puedo dejar sola.

-No. No puedes. - Dijo ella, dejando caer una sonrisa leve

-¿Recuerdas cuando antes te he dicho que aún no te he podido echar de mi vida? Tampoco es que esté poniendo demasiado empeño en hacerlo.

La mujer también se puso a reír

-Eso suena a confesión de que también me necesitas

-Es posible. ¿Un beso para el lisiado?

-Tantos como quieras

Y justo cuando ella se planteaba hacerlo, llamaron al timbre

-Siempre igual, joder. No se puede estar uno aquí tranquilo que siempre llegan Peeta y Katniss dando por el culo

-Esa boca, Haymitch. Les ignoraría, pero fundirán el timbre. Saben de sobras que estamos aquí.

Así que para disgusto de ambos ella se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Y efectivamente allí estaban la pareja de tributos del doce.

-Ya hemos vuelt... - Empezó Katniss, hasta que se percató de la cara de su vecina - Effie, ¿que te ha pasado?

-Pues que vuestro... - Reprimió el impulso de soltar una barbaridad nada femenina - minino ha tirado a Haymitch por las escaleras del sótano...

-No os pongáis contentos tan pronto, que sigo vivo - Se escuchó la voz de él desde el sofá

-...Y en mi intento de atraparle me ha arañado la cara.

Peeta y Katniss se miraron alarmados

-Lo sentimos mucho, Effie - Dijo Peeta, con voz apenada - Ya sabéis que Buttercup es una bestia sin control. ¿Donde lo habéis metido? Lo oigo maullar

-En una de esas cajas, Peeta. Aunque la idea era hervirlo en una cazuela a fuego lento.

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, Effie.

-Díselo a los gansos mordidos y a las flores pisadas.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Haymitch se ha roto una pierna o no hemos tenido tanta suerte? - Katniss dijo, con una sonrisa cruel

-¡Oye niña, te voy a...! - El hombre se exclamó y se intentó levantar, pero solo de poner el pie en el suelo vio las estrellas y gruñó - Aght

-Dudo que me puedas hacer algo si no voy yo. ¿El tobillo quizás? Ponte hielo y hazte un vendaje fuerte.

-Gracias por la ayuda, doctora Everdeen próximamente Mellark - Dijo él ironicamente - ¿O tu madre no te da permiso para que te cases?

-Por supuesto que me lo da. Con la condición de que no me vaya a arrepentir, y dudo que lo haga... -Dijo la joven, con voz neutra - Oh, hemos pasado por el diez de vuelta y hemos comprado unas chuletas de cordero que tienen una pinta fantástica. Pensábamos hacerlo de cena esta noche junto al maíz del nueve, pero tal y como está el panorama mejor lo hacemos mañana a la hora de comer.

-Venir pronto y lo cocinamos entre las dos, Katniss - Effie dijo alegremente, acabando de quitarse lagrimas de los ojos con la manos

-Así nuestro señor torpe no tendrá que mover demasiado su lesionado pie - Peeta empezó a hacer mofa de ello

-Siempre acabo siendo el objetivo de todas vuestras putas gracietas. ¿Porque no os calláis de una jodida vez y os echáis un polvo? Me parece que Effie y yo os lo agradeceríamos

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse como locos. Entre la frase del hombre y la cara de "como siga hablando así de mal le mataré" de la mujer rubia era inevitable

-No es mala idea - Dijo el chico rubio cuando dejó de reír - Katniss, vayámonos. A "echarnos un polvo".

-Me parece fantástico, pero primero llevaros a vuestro gato, ¿queréis? - La mujer atravesó la sala, llego a la caja de ébano, la abrió y sacó a un Buttercup muy enfadado el cual puso en las manos de un Peeta muy asombrado por el enfado de su vecina con el animal - La próxima vez que os vayáis y tenga que quedar a nuestro cargo le compráis una jaula o algo, pero así no podemos estar. Llevo una semana loca por el gato.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta. Mañana aquí a la una, ¿te parece? - Dijo Katniss, auto invitándose - Así hablamos sobre la boda

-Me parece. Aunque tendrás visita, porque el chico Hawthorne quiere disculparse contigo.

-¿Gale? - Se exclamó Peeta - ¿Haymitch, no le has partido la cara?

-No. Se ha portado como un hombre y no como un bichejo. ¿Hablarás con él, Katniss?

La chica hizo una mirada seria a Peeta y luego se decidió a contestar

-Le escucharé. Luego decidiré si hablar o mandarle al dos de una patada en el trasero - Effie abrió la boca para mandar modales a la chica, pero la morena se le avanzó - Y antes de que Effie me riña por ser una irrespetuosa malhablada, nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y antes de que la mujer pudiera replicar ya habían bajado el porche animadamente, cogiéndose de la mano y Peeta aguantando al gato con la libre solamente. Ella cerró la puerta suavemente.

-¿Vas a dejar de ser un malhablado algún día? - Le preguntó, aún sin girarse, al hombre que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá

-Jamás, cariño - Dijo él con voz seria - Ven aquí, anda.

Ella le hizo caso y, pensando en que tendría mucho trabajo aún con esas cajas de madera que adornaban el comedor, se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Donde estábamos antes de que nos molestasen? Ah, me parece que por aquí si no recuerdo mal

Y con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el zarpazo que tenía en la cara, él le puso las manos sobre de las mejillas y hizo que se aproximara lo suficiente para besarla. Primero suave, pero en cuanto Effie le puso las manos detrás de la nuca el beso pasó a ser fiero y provocador. Cuando se quedaron sin aire y rompieron el beso, apenas se separaron uno del otro.

-Cuando estábamos en el jardín antes - Haymitch empezó a hablar, labio contra labio - pensaba que me ibas a besar

-Lo iba a hacer - Respondió Effie - Pero he pensado que si lo hacía, acabaríamos tirados en la hierba teniendo ese segundo round. Yo también quería tenerlo, y mucho más después de que me hubieras estrechado contra ti.

-¿Y que te parece si tenemos ese segundo round ahora? No podemos bajar al piano, pero la idea de hacerlo en el sofá me gusta. Ahora que se han llevado al jodido gato ese...

-Necesitas hielo para el tobillo

-Mas tarde. En este momento solo te necesito a ti. Aquí y ahora.

Y dicho eso, sobraban las palabras.

* * *

Cada vez me salen los capítulos mas largos, no lo entiendo. Y la verdad es que tampoco quiero entenderlo porque así es mucho mejor para todos, ¿no creéis? XD Sorry por tardar tanto en hacer la actu, pero he tenido mucho lío mental para escribir todo esto. Espero que a cambio os complazca el capitulo, yo me lo he pasado francamente bien :D

Bueno, primer capitulo de otoño terminado. ¿Que nos deparará el segundo? Se aceptan apuestas :) Pero creo que os podéis hacer una idea

¡Gracias a todos/as por los reviews again! *Parezco un disco rallado*


	7. Ciclo de Vida

Y tras las caídas monumentales del capitulo anterior, nos vamos al segundo capitulo de otoño. ¡Se acerca el frío, pero de momento eso no asusta a nuestros protagonistas!

**Ciclo de vida**

Aunque la tradición dictaba que los novios tenían que dormir en casas separadas la noche antes de casarse, Peeta y Katniss pasaron de ello y durmieron como lo hacían habitualmente: Uno contra el otro. No se les podía recriminar, ya que los dos casi adultos también estaban atormentados por las pesadillas. Katniss soñaba como su padre moría en esa mina, como su hermana moría quemada, como Clove y Cato les mataban lentamente a ella y a Peeta, como Mags moría por aquella niebla, como esos lagartos blancos asquerosos le atravesaban el cuello a Finnick una y otra vez, entre muchas otras cosas. Peeta soñaba con su tortura, con los gritos ahogados de Johanna y los suplicantes de Effie a cada lado de las paredes de la celda oscura, y la terapia de "secuestro" en el Capitolio, y también con el echo de que Katniss moría a manos de cualquier tributo profesional. Pero la noche antes de la boda había sucedido sin incidentes, así que el chico rubio y la chica morena se levantaron descansados a una hora bastante decente y tranquilamente fueron a la cocina a tomarse un café matutino y a comer un poco de pan que habían guardado del día anterior.

-¿Ya te has echo a la idea de que esta es la última vez que desayunamos como solteros? - Dijo Peeta, contento - Mañana por la mañana ya seremos marido y mujer.

-¿Quien sabe? - Dijo ella, divertida - Quizás te dejo plantado en el altar y me fugo con Johanna para vivir juntas en el siete y amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros días...

-No os aguantaríais ni tres días estando solas sin nada que hacer.

-Bueno, eso mismo pensamos de Haymitch y Effie al principio, que acabarían discutiendo y gritando todo el día. Y ahí los tienes, totalmente diferentes pero inseparables.

-Se compensan los defectos el uno al otro - Peeta se levantó de la silla para darle un suave beso en los labios a su amada prometida - Debería irme. Ya sabes, el horario.

-Ten cuidado Peeta, no te rompan una lampara en la cabeza el día de tu boda - Dijo Katniss, riéndose

-Lo tendré en consideración - Dijo el mientras se ponía la chaqueta - Espero que tu vestido no sea la última moda del ocho.

-Yo también lo espero. Nos vemos en el altar, señor Mellark.

-Allí la esperaré, señorita Everdeen. Y allí le mostraré el amor que siento por usted.

-Yo también te quiero, Peeta.

Y dicho eso, Peeta salió a la aldea. Por suerte y a pesar de que era principios de noviembre, no hacía un frío atroz. La temperatura era fresca, para ser casi las once de la mañana. Pero sabía que por la tarde haría mas calor.

-¡Peeta! - Gritaron desde uno de los porches. Aquellos días de las doce casas que había en la aldea se habían llenado por lo menos cinco. La madre de Katniss, Johanna, Annie con Finnick Junior, Beetee y Enobaria (Que había accedido presentarse a la boda, como era tradición entre los vencedores) estaban allí desde un par de días. Katniss y Peeta les habían invitado personalmente a una cena privada para celebrar que se casaban. La que había gritado era la chica del cuatro, que estaba en la casa de al lado de la de ellos - ¡Buena suerte con los preparativos!

-¡Gracias señora Odair! Trata bien a mi próximamente esposa - La del cuatro había sido nombrada dama de honor juntamente con Johanna por Katniss. La morena había sugerido a Effie como primera opción, pero luego pensó que su vecina ya estaría suficientemente liada con los preparativos y por eso había acabado con la del cuatro y la del siete de damas de honor.

-Descuida, Peeta. Estará fantástica.

Y así el chico avanzó contento hasta la casa de sus vecinos, donde cuando entró (sin llamar para variar) reinaba un silencio incomodo. Miró en la cocina pero lo único que encontró fue dos tazas humeantes con café. Peeta se temía lo peor: Un arrebato de pasión que podía estar consumándose en cualquier parte.

-¿Hola...? - Gritó en una fuerza media, esperando no pillarlos en medio de nada.

-¡Llegas pronto, Peeta! - La voz jovial de su vecina llegó desde el piso de arriba - Sube, venga.

-¿...Estas segura de que puedo? - La voz del chico había adquirido cierto punto de temblor.

-Si hombre si, estamos... bueno, yo estoy decente.

Así pues Peeta subió las escaleras, y siguiendo la voz de la mujer les encontró en el baño principal, que estaba con la puerta abierta de par en par. Los dos se estaban ciertamente mirando en el enorme espejo, pero su nivel de preparación era totalmente diferente. Mientras Haymitch estaba exterminando su barba de tres días (Peeta no quería ni saber lo que había dicho o echo Effie para convencerlo) y solo estaba vestido con unos boxers y una camisa abierta encima del pecho, Effie ya estaba completamente vestida con su vestido rojo largo de gala, con el pelo rubio miel recogido en un peinado sencillo y se estaba acabando de retocar el maquillaje que llevaba. Lo que habían dicho antes él y Katniss, totalmente opuestos y tan unidos en esencia.

-Te queda bien el rojo, vecina - Dijo Peeta, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Gracias Peeta. Me lo compré en el ocho también - Le dijo mientras se acababa de retocar los ojos.

-Deja de maquillarte princesa, estas preciosa - Haymitch no podía estarse de tirarle piropos a su chica.

-Gracias también a ti, mi vida. Te besaría pero tienes la cara llena de espuma de afeitar - Dijo ella sonriendo - En fin Peeta, ¿como está Katniss? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Emocionada?

-La he visto tranquila, pero ya sabes que lo lleva todo por dentro cuando quiere. Te estará esperando, Effie. - Peeta estaba tranquilo, aunque se le veía un poco tenso - Creo que me podré poner el traje yo solo.

-Haymitch te pondrá al día del plan. ¡Vuestra boda va a ser un éxito rotundo! - La rubia guardó el maquillaje rápidamente y, guiñándole un ojo a su hombre, salió del baño - Enviaré a Johanna o a Annie a por el vestido. ¡Os veo luego!

Cuando Effie descendió casi flotando por las escaleras, el chico del pan se pudo percatar de que el vestido de la mujer tenía media espalda destapada y se le veían las marcas blancas de lo que habían sido latigazos, cortes y quemaduras.

-¿No ha querido esconder las cicatrices? - Dejó caer el chico mientras seguía viendo desde arriba como su vecina salía por la puerta sonando sus tacones con gran estrépito.

-Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo compró. Fue ayer cuando se lo probó que se dio cuenta. Quedó aturdida durante tres minutos delante del espejo y luego soltó un "que se le va a hacer". Me parece que empieza a aceptar el echo que van a estar allí para siempre.

-Cambiando de tema - A Peeta no le apetecía mucho deprimirse y pensar en torturas el día de su boda - Dime que la lista de invitados no supera los cincuenta

-¿Cincuenta? - Soltó Haymitch con voz jocosa - Con eso no tienes ni para empezar, chico. Cuenta como poco unos trescientos.

-¿Trescientos? - Se exclamó Peeta casi histérico - Katniss se muere, lo suyo nunca ha sido la gente

Pero a Haymitch no parecía parecer sorprenderle la cantidad de gente

-Sois los últimos tributos de Panem. Katniss es el Sinsajo. Yo me pensaba que seriamos seiscientos por lo menos, pero Effie se rompió los sesos para aceptar al menor número posible de invitados. Siéntete afortunado.

-Eso no quita el echo de que Katniss se vaya a morir del susto.

* * *

-Effie Trinket, ¿me estás diciendo **de verdad **que hay trescientos invitados? - Katniss casi se cae de la silla donde aún seguía tomándose su café matutino

-Si, jovencita. Trescientos. O me vas a explicar como eludir a la Presidenta Paylor cuando te llama personalmente auto invitándose a la boda de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

-¿Paylor va a venir a mi boda? - Katniss aún quedó mas impresionada con esa noticia - Se que soy considerada una heroína, pero tanto para que venga la Presidenta en persona me parece exagerado. ¿Como te dejaste convencer?

-Me dijo que ella es una mujer de distrito, y no del Capitolio. Que también se quiere divertir en eventos normales de vez en cuando.

-Espero que no haya elegido ella mi vestido. Ya sería la segunda vez que un Presidente elige mi vestido de boda, y no me hace mucha gracia.

-Por supuesto que no, querida. Tu vestido es de su distrito, pero no lo eligió ella. Esta mañana llegaban con el tren de lujo, y para no atosigarte me dijo que se iban a alojar en el hotel nuevo que han echo en el pueblo - Dicho eso, sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Johanna y Annie no deberían llegar hasta la una - Dijo Katniss extrañada - ¿Quien debe ser?

-Oh, suerte que ya han llegado. ¡Pensaba que se iban a salir del horario! Acaba de desayunar tranquila, querida, aún hay tiempo.

Y mientras Effie salía disparada hacía la puerta, Katniss no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que su vecina ya no era escolta ni quería volverlo a ser, le seguía encantando llevar la voz cantante en cuanto tocaba hacer algo importante. La determinación que siempre había tenido la conservaba a la perfección, y no era para nada malo. Se oyeron unas voces muy agudas con acento muy falso desde la puerta, y la morena no pudo evitar pensar en que su boda iba a estar llena de gente del Capitolio. Pero también pensó que Effie tendría el suficiente sentido común para pensar que había pocas personas del Capitolio que ella dejaría entrar en su casa, y no creía que Plutarch y su equipo de cámaras estuvieran interesados en un reportaje "La novia antes de la boda"... Así que solo quedaba una opción que la satisfacía mucho más, y era su antiguo equipo de preparación.

Y cuando la mujer rubia volvió, Katniss reafirmó su teoría.

-¡Venia, Flavius, Octavia! - La chica saltó de la silla para ir hacía ellos, que seguían casi prácticamente igual de como les había visto por última vez - ¿Como os va con vuestro negocio?

-Divinamente - Dijo el de los rulos naranjas, con su voz chisposa

Esos tres, al quedarse sin trabajo por el fin de los juegos, se habían apañado a pesar de las deudas para abrir una tienda en el Capitolio de cirugía estética. Katniss lo sabía porque se había dedicado a llamarles de vez en cuando, en realidad había formado un vinculo con los tres que no quería perder. Y el negocio no solo era para aplicar todo tipo de cosas raras por cierto precio, también las quitaban. Había mucha gente que ya no quería llevar cosas horribles como colas de león, cuernos de toro o labios extragrandes.

-He pensado que te haría ilusión verles, Katniss. A pesar de la implicación que tenían en los Juegos

-Oh, también la tuvieron en el trece en mi época de Sinsajo. - La morena sonreía radiante viendo a esos tres - ¿Creéis que hoy podréis dejarme en Belleza Base Cero?

-Habrá que verlo. Pero desde luego nos costará mucho menos que la última vez - Venia volvía a tener el pelo teñido de azul. La verdad es que le quedaba bien a pesar de ser cantón

-Vamos arriba pues y me ponéis al día mientras me torturáis con vuestros tratamientos. Quiero que me contéis de primera mano lo de aquel cliente del once que se quería poner un estampado de flores en las cejas.

* * *

Peeta no tardó apenas nada en arreglarse, y mientras su vecino ponía patas arriba su dormitorio buscando la corbata del traje, el del pan se dedicó a poner toda su férrea voluntad a no salir pitando hacía su casa para ver a su próxima esposa. ¿Estaría Katniss teniendo dudas sobre la boda? No quería que le dejase tirado en el altar

-Mellark, ya puedes salir de ahí que no puedes ver el vestido

La voz de Johanna le sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Podrías llamar al timbre, que esta no es tu casa! - El chico rubio se exclamó al ver a la castaña oscura campando a sus anchas

-La tuya tampoco, así que no te quejes tanto. Aparte que la rubia mentirosa me ha dicho que entrase sin llamar - Johanna iba también vestida ya para la ocasión, con un vestido muy corto verde oscuro que enseñaba mucha pierna y mucho pecho. Después de dedicarle esas "dulces" palabras, la del siete empezó a vociferar hacia el piso de arriba - ¡Abernathy! ¿Donde está el vestido de nuestra princesita de cuento? Tu mujer me ha mandado a buscarlo

-No es mi mujer, es mi chica - Se escuchó desde arriba - Joder, ¡la puta corbata no aparece por ningún sitio!

-La tiene "tu chica" - Dijo la castaña, remarcando esas dos palabras demasiado - a modo de bufanda. Y te he preguntado por el vestido, no por tus problemas.

Se escuchó un gruñido de frustración desde abajo

-Mellark, piérdete en la cocina mientras la guarra de Mason saca el vestido. Y ahora que se donde está mi corbata vengo a explicarte todo este follón de boda que Effie ha organizado.

* * *

-Como sabes, Katniss, tu boda será una ceremonia que recoge tradiciones de todos lados de Panem - Effie empezó a contarle a la morena ya en belleza base cero, que estaba esperando el vestido, como iba a ser todo - Por todo el país se han ido creando distintos modos de boda, y he intentado unir todos en uno.

-Creo que voy a parecer absurda - Katniss no las tenía todas con esa idea. No le gustaría nada hacer el ridículo.

-No jovencita, no estarás absurda. ¿Por que distrito te gustaría empezar?

-¿...Uno? - Dijo la morena, no muy segura

-Del uno elegimos los anillos - Katniss la miró con cara de disgusto - No me mires así, espera a ver el de Peeta.

La rubia rebuscó en una enorme bolso blanco que había traído previamente hasta sacar una caja pequeña de metal. Se la pasó a Katniss y la chica miró el anillo. Era de plata con detalles negros y blancos alrededor, pero sencillo en esencia

-Es original y sencillo. ¿Y el mío?

-Ya lo verás cuando llegue el momento. Pasemos al dos, es algo fácil. Hay una roca allí especial que cuando la tiras al suelo, se rompe en pedazos. Pues Enobaria nos ha traído una de esas para vosotros dos. Después de poneros los anillos se coge la piedra y se tira al suelo. Se dice que en contra mas trozos se rompa mas feliz será la pareja.

-Es bonito eso. Espero que se rompa el mil trozos. ¿Tres?

-El padre de la novia le regala un reloj de bolsillo al novio antes para que lo lleve durante la boda

-Pero Effie, ¡yo no tengo padre!

La mujer rubia lanzó una enorme sonrisa a la chica joven

-Eso no es problema

* * *

-En el tres, el padre de la novia le regala un reloj al novio. Un poco absurdo, pero es lo que hay

-¿Y no es una elección un tanto desagradable por vuestra parte? - Peeta no podía creer esa metedura de pata de sus vecinos - Te recuerdo que Katniss no tiene pad...

Pero antes de que el chico del pan pudiera acabar la frase, se encontró con un reloj colgando delante de su cara sostenido por Haymitch.

-Me parece que me toca hacer de padre en esta boda. Anda y cógelo antes de que me arrepienta.

Peeta lo cogió al aire y se fijó en que había grabado en la tapa. No era un sinsajo ni ningún pájaro que conociese. Era majestuoso, con una larga e irreal cola.

-¿Que pájaro es este? - Dijo el chico, interrogante

-Es un pájaro de fuego. Hay una leyenda en el siete que cuenta que estos pájaros cuando les hacen enfadar queman todo a su paso, inclusive a ellos mismos. Pero que tienen la capacidad de renacer de sus propias cenizas y que con ello renace todo a su alrededor con mucha mas fuerza. Es una alegoría a la capacidad humana de recuperarse aunque todo esté perdido, incluso uno mismo.

-Le pega a Katniss. Del cuatro el pastel, que me lo he currado yo otra vez. ¿Cinco?

-Neones. Iluminación. Ya lo verás. Y del seis... también ya lo verás, sino no será una sorpresa

-Me esta empezando a dar miedo mi propia boda

* * *

-Voy a ir en ¿limusina? ¿Eso que es? - Katniss miró a Effie sin comprender

La mujer suspiró. A veces se sentía incomprendida

-Es un coche largo. Muy lujoso. Es típico del seis que la novia llegue en limusina. Del siete y el ocho vienen el peinado y los trajes, el tuyo cual debería aparecer Mason pront...

-¿Me has echado de menos, rubia asquerosa? - Justamente la del siete pasó por la puerta en ese instante - Tu hombre ha destrozado vuestro dormitorio buscando su corbata.

Katniss no había visto la cinta azul marino que cubría el cuello de su vecina. Estaba segura que era la corbata

-Y yo que la he cogido para evitar que la perdiera... Enséñale el vestido a Katniss, Jo.

La castaña le mostró el vestido a la novia. Era blanco nieve, con tirantes anchos y solo se limitaba a caer en una cola corta al suelo. Nada ostentoso, totalmente sencillo.

-Me encanta, es perfecto. ¿Lo elegiste tu, Effie?

-A mi me gustaba uno mas elaborado, pero Haymitch insistió que no te gustaría - La rubia soltó, con voz apenada

-Pues mujer, que ese tenga mejor ojo que tu en esto debería darte que pensar - Johanna seguía sin cortarse un pelo para variar

-Callate, Mason, y se una primera dama decente - Effie miró a la del siete con hastio, pero se volvió a centrar en Katniss - En el nueve siempre se lleva algo amarillo, normalmente un collar o una pulsera - La rubia sacó de su bolsa una caja cuadrada donde dentro había un collar decorado joya pequeña de color amarillo - Un topacio es ideal.

-Tienes razón. ¿Peeta que llevará?

-Hemos pensado que el ya es suficientemente amarillo - Dijo Effie con una gran sonrisa - Y del diez y el once han venido los mejores chefs para la cena. Tienen recetas muy curiosas para las bodas.

-Y el tueste del doce - Dijo Katniss. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-El tueste del doce - Remarcó Effie - Supongo que es lo que te hace mas ilusión, en realidad me parece una tradición de las mas bonitas. Será emocionante.

Katniss levantó una ceja interrogativa, pero Johanna se le avanzó en pensamiento y habló antes

-Lo dices con tanta seguridad que parece como si hubieras vivido alguna, mujer del Capitolio.

Effie bajó la mirada mientras intentaba evitar ponerse colorada inutilmente.

-Johanna, vete arriba con Katniss y ayudarla tú y Annie a ponerse el vestido, corre - Dijo, intentando evadir cualquier mención mas a ese tema.

-¡Pero...! - Empezó la morena

-No hay peros, jovencita. Tenemos un horario que cumplir - La cortó con un tono que no admitia replica - ¡Venga, a moverse! Y mejor me bajais a Finnick, que allí os estorbará

Y mientras Johanna la cogía casi brutalmente por el brazo y la medio arrastraba hacía la parte superior de la casa, Katniss estaba casi segura al cien por cien de que en algún momento en esos dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos la ex escolta y el ex mentor habían realizado el ritual de tostar el pan. Y eso en el doce era atar un nudo entre dos personas de manera contundente.

* * *

Una hora y media después, la novia ya estaba preparada. Katniss parecía un ángel con su vestido blanco, su pelo oscuro recogido como si sus mechones parecieran ramas de sauces cayendo, su cuello adornado con la joya sencilla amarilla y con unos tacones también blancos (que no se veían pero estaban allí) no demasiado altos.

-¡Estas fantastica, Katniss! - Dijo la chica del cuatro, con una sonrisita

-Ya, ya, pero deberías ir a buscar ya a mi precioso ahijado e ir a vestirte adecuadamente, Annie. Te acompaño si quieres y así me pongo a ponerle a Finnick su ropa nueva.

-Oh, es cierto. Te vemos en la boda, Katniss.

-Gracias a ambas por ser mis damas de honor, Annie y so guar... Johanna.

La reacción de ambas fué muy distinta

-De nada, Katniss. Un placer y un honor para mi - La del cuatro parecía muy complacida

-Deberías besarme los pies, Everdeen. La gran Johanna Mason te ha echo de dama de honor. Y el honor debería ser tuyo. - La del siete se pasó de rosca para variar - Ahora le decimos a Trinket que suba, a ver que le parece a ella.

Y Katniss solo tuvo un momento para mirarse a solas en el espejo. Peeta seguro que hacía horas que estaba impaciente y habría estado pensando mucho. ¿Y si su chico del pan se arrepentía en el último momento de haberle propuesto matrimonio? Apenas tenían veinte años y ya estaban atando un lazo para toda la vida.

-¡Oh! - Un chillido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Effie ya estaba allí - Katniss... no hay palabras para decir lo preciosa que estás.

La morena se giró para mirar a su vecina, que tenía los ojos vidriosos pero no se le escapaba ninguna lágrima.

-Gracias a ti y a Haymitch

-Yo solo estoy intentando que todo esté perfecto. Por cierto, Katniss... he de pedirte algo

Katniss se fijó que la rubia tenía algo agarrado con la mano derecha. La novia levantó una ceja incredula

-¿De que se trata? - Dijo, intentando sonar neutral.

-Por algún motivo yo sabía que ni tú ni sobre todo Peeta queriais nada del Capitolio en vuestra boda. Por los malos recuerdos y por lo que pasasteis.

Katniss tragó saliva. Aunque ella podía soportarlo, Peeta seguía afectado con sus pensamientos. También observó que su vecina tenía problemas para seguir hablando. Ella tampoco podía saber nada de allí.

-Pero yo nací y me crié allí. Y pensé que sería bochornoso por mi parte no intentar colar algo de mi antigua tierra en esta boda. Así que aquí va mi intento.

La morena se pensó lo peor. Algo ridiculo y ostentoso en su bonito atruendo blanco. Pero cuando la mujer rubia le mostró lo que tenía en mano Katniss se quedó asombrada. Primero pensó que era una pulsera, con cadena de plata y detalles blancos de cuarzo. Pero era demasiado larga para ser eso.

-En el Capitolio, las novias llevan tobilleras. Las damas de honor se las regalan a la novia, y cuantas mas damas de honor tiene la novia mas tobilleras lleva. Pensé que era lo suficientemente sencillo para que no lo rechaz...

Katniss se avalanzó sobre Effie para darle un abrazo que la mujer no esperaba.

-Lo llevaré con sumo gusto, querida vecina.

Se escucharon unas palmadas que pretendian ser un aplauso sarcastico desde la puerta

-Conmovedor, señorita Everdeen.

-Oh, vamos Haymitch. Vas a ser el peor vestido de la boda, y eso que me tienes que acompañar al altar

Efectivamente el hombre rubio también había llegado ya, con la camisa mal puesta y la chaqueta del traje en mano. Estaba apoyado en la puerta contemplando el panorama.

-Que emotivo todo, y eso que aún no te estás casando técnicamente hablando. Y si no estoy bien vestido es porque alguien vestida de rojo se ha llevado mi corbata.

Lentamente, la mujer rubia se despegó de Katniss y más lentamente aún dejó deslizar la banda azul marino de su cuello agarrándola con una mano.

-¿Me vas a devolver la corbata con un poco mas de garbo, cariño? Te vas a salir de tu propio horario si sigues así - El hombre rubio avanzó hasta justo detrás de ella

Effie no fue mas rápido, todo lo contrario, aún fue mas lenta en acabarse de sacar la corbata del cuello y cogerla con ambas manos. Aún no se había girado para mirarle y Katniss vio como una sonrisa malévola crecía en los labios de su organizadora de bodas.

-¿Te gusta molestarme de este modo absurdo, verdad mujer? - Haymitch estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y su voz ya había pasado a ser medio gruñido - A veces eres muy pesad...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la rubia se había girado a toda velocidad y le había pasado la corbata por detrás del cuello cogiéndola por ambos extremos. Con ella encima de tacones estaban a una altura muy similar y se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos directamente.

-Cállate, estup...

Y antes de que ella se percatase, ya se estaban morreando delante de una Katniss que se había indignado, cruzando los brazos y diciendo: "Eh, ¡que estoy aquí delante, os podríais cortar un poquito!"

-Me debías un beso, princesa - Dijo él al separarse - Y no hace falta que me pongas tu la corbata, ya se ponérmela yo solo

-No lo parece cuando tienes la camisa torcida - Dijo Effie mientras le empezaba a atar el nudo - Aparte, que siempre he querido hacer esto

-Parecéis un matrimonio - Dijo la novia - ¿En serio no os apetece cambiarnos el lugar? Peeta y yo no tenemos prisa

-Tu cásate con Mellark y ata el lazo rojo del amor eterno, que nosotros si que no tenemos prisa. Tenemos aún mucha vida por delante.

* * *

El salón principal del nuevo palacio de justicia era enorme. Tan enorme que cabían perfectamente los trescientos invitados a la ceremonia. Peeta había llegado a su hora acompañado por las damas de honor de su novia, todos los tributos restantes exceptuando a sus dos compañeros del doce (Por razones obvias) y con la organizadora que no dejaba de flotar casi de la emoción. El chico, que ya estaba echo un saco de nervios se dedicó a sociabilizar un poco con los invitados. Habló con Plutarch, que parecía en su salsa y tenía cámaras por todos los lados. Habían sido incapaces los cuatro del doce de convencerlo de que no se retransmitiera en directo por todo Panem la boda, así que el chico pensó que aunque solo fueran 300 invitados los físicos, esa boda suya era tan publica como lo hubiera sido en los tiempos de la dictadura de Snow. No era malo en el fondo, solo incomodo. Mas tarde habló con su futura suegra, la cual parecía feliz de que su única hija viva se casase. Gale le miró con hastío, pero no le dijo nada. Él y Katniss se habían reconciliado, y había aceptado venir a la boda de ella. Después habló con gente del pueblo (Entre ellos Sae la Grasienta, Leevy y Delly Cartwright, la cual había vuelto del seis donde estaba trabajando solo por la boda), con Beetee que tenía en sus manos en su último invento, algo parecido a un sinsajo electrónico que según él volaba y todo (También inquirió con el asunto del reloj con buenos recuerdos de su distrito), con el trío preparador de Katniss que estaban entusiasmados con la boda, y hasta Paylor se le acercó para desearle suerte con la ceremonia (Y para alabar su traje que era tipico del ocho). Cuando la mujer que gobernaba el país se retiró para acabar de hacer jurar a Plutarch que todo saldría perfecto, Peeta se giró solo para encontrarse la cara con su vecina, que yacía impaciente.

-¡Ya era hora, jovencito! - Le dijo con las manos en las caderas - Deja de estar de palique con los invitados y ponte allí arriba, que en nada llegará tu prometida.

Effie empezó a llevarle, casi a empujones, hacia la tarima que estaba montada. Allí le esperaba el nuevo alcalde del doce, un hombre que había sido de la Veta, que había perdido una mano en una explosión allí abajo en las minas. Era uno de los pocos mineros que habían sobrevivido a todo ello.

-¿Impaciente, Mellark? - Le dijo él, con voz amable

-Mucho - Dijo él, justo cuando escuchó el rumor de un coche. ¿Un coche? En el doce solo había uno, y era para uso exclusivo del alcalde que lucia delante de él. Oyó a la gente echar grititos de sorpresa. Y supo que la que llegaba en el coche era su próxima esposa. No debía girarse hasta que empezase la música, pero eso no impedía que escuchase a la gente.

-¿Que... que es eso? Parece un coche, pero es muy largo - Esa voz pertenecía a uno de los hermanos de Gale, pero no el chico del pan no sabría decir cual en ese momento

-Es una limusina. En el dos hay unas pocas - Escuchó al amigo de Katniss responder lentamente - Pero solo pueden ir en ella la gente importante con mucho dinero. Y creo que Katniss cumple ambas. Famosa y con dinero.

La gente soltó un grito de alegría y silbidos varios resonaron por toda la sala cuando, por lo que escuchó el chico del pan, la novia salía del aparatoso trasto largo como había dicho uno de los Hawthorne menores. La música empezó a sonar, aunque Peeta apenas podía escuchar nada. Cuando se giró, vio a la chica mas bella del mundo caminando hacía el improvisado "altar" (Solo era una tarima, pero ya daba el pego) acompañada del ex mentor de ambos, pero el joven rubio no podía sacar la vista de su próxima esposa. Su vestido blanco, el collar amarillo, el pelo cayéndole por detrás del cuello. Estaba divinamente fantástica. Sencillamente fantástica. En cuanto se dio cuenta ya había llegado y Haymitch ya se la estaba entregando.

-Peeta, no seré su padre, pero como nos disgustes a nuestra Sinsajo te las verás conmigo - Le dijo con una mirada severa, antes de retirarse para irse con Effie.

-Estas fantástica, Katniss - Dijo él, quien no podía ni parpadear

-Tu estás genial. Te quedan muy bien los trajes siempre - La morena le dijo, sonriendo abiertamente. Pero pronto miró al alcalde - ¿Puedo decirle algo a los invitados antes de empezar?

-Por supuesto, es tu boda - Le dijo él

Así que la chica se giró, mirando al publico, y cogiendo una mano de Peeta el cual también se giró, empezó a hablar

-Antes de casarme, me gustaría deciros algo. No solo a los trescientos invitados que estáis aquí presentes, sino a toda la nación que me está viendo gracias al Sr. Heavensbee y a su equipo de cámaras. Hace solo dos años y medio, estábamos todo Panem sumidos en la miseria. Incluso el Capitolio, con sus extrañas apariencias, escondía una gran deuda tras de sí. Una deuda monetaria y muchas veces moral. Todo eso, con la ayuda de todos, ya no existe. Pero todo ha requerido sacrificios demasiado pesados para muchos de nosotros. ¿Cuantos no habréis perdido a un familiar o un amigo en esos 76 años, ya fuera por los Juegos del Hambre, o muriendo de hambre y sed, de cansancio por el trabajo demasiado duro, o incluso en la rebelión? Se que es muy duro, y aún lo es más para mi este día. Desearía no haber tenido que buscarme un padre substituto para que me llevase hasta aquí. Desearía en este día ver a una chica joven rubia al lado de mi madre y quizás también al lado de algún chico. Desearía también que este vestido lo hubiera diseñado un gran hombre al cual asesinaron los agentes de la paz. También desearía que una chica morena que le gustaba saltar de rama en rama estuviera aquí deseándome lo mejor para mi boda. Y me gustaría ver sentado a un hombre joven de pelos cobrizos entre mis dos damas de honor, con su hijo sentado en su regazo. Y también deseo que mucha mas gente estuviera aquí, gente que murió injustamente sea luchando contra la tiranía o a causa de ella. Pero yo os digo a todos: No dejéis de vivir por ello, porque a ellos no les gustaría que estuviéramos tristes, pero no les olvidemos. Pensad que siguen viviendo ahí dentro de nuestros corazones, dentro de nuestras almas. Y que mientras sigamos pensando en ellos y en todo lo que nos aportaron, seguirán viviendo en nosotros.

La sala quedó en un silencio absoluto tras esas palabras. Hasta que se escuchó unos aplausos desde la parte izquierda de la sala. Era Sae la Grasienta. Y tras ella, toda la sala empezó a aplaudir. Hasta los cámaras que no estaban grabando también aplaudieron.

-Un gran mensaje, Everdeen - Dijo el alcalde.

-Gracias, debía hacerlo - Dijo ella casi entre lágrimas. Peeta al darse cuenta le apretó la mano con más fuerza - Podemos empezar con la ceremonia.

-Bien - Dijo el alcalde - Si no me equivoco cada uno de vosotros ha escrito sus propios votos así que... Sr. Mellark, puede empezar.

* * *

Tras toda la celebración protocolaria (donde se habían casado también legalmente y habían tenido que firmar ellos dos y sus testigos, que evidentemente habían sido sus vecinos favoritos y únicos) y el primer y último beso con lengua de Katniss Mellark para las cámaras (según ella) la boda se trasladó hasta la Pradera. Allí el invento de Beetee tubo un gran resultado, porque resulta que había trabajado con gente del cinco para hacer que los sinsajos eléctricos que había inventado brillasen con una luz azul eléctrica de neón que tenía fuerza suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar. La recién casada estaba muy contenta de como se estaba desarrollando su boda, a pesar de que sabía que tenía por lo menos diez cámaras en el cogote y que la gente no dejaba de felicitarla una y otra vez. Pero había llegado el momento de las bofetadas, porque Katniss subió a otra tarima improvisada que se había montado (juntamente a las mesas) y hizo que parase la música.

-Eh chicas, ¿quien quiere mi ramo? - La morena gritó, y vio como un aluvión de gente (y sobre todo chicas jovencitas) se ponía delante de la tarima para intentar cogerlo. El ramo, el cual le había entregado su madre, era de flores blancas y violetas. Katniss rió al ver que, entre la gente, estaban Johanna y Effie casi tirándose de los pelos para coger el ramo. Las dos se estaban empujando y mas de una vez cualquiera de las dos se podría haber caído al suelo, con esos tacones. Hasta podía oírlas y todo

-¿Para que quieres tu el ramo, mentirosa compulsiva? ¡No te vas a casar!

-Por lo menos yo tengo pareja, so asquerosa - Effie estaba perdiendo modales a la velocidad de la luz con el asunto del ramo

Así que Katniss, la cual se giró pero supo hacia donde mandaba el ramo, lo lanzó y se giró rápidamente para ver que acontecía. La del siete había aprovechado para sacar sus máximas fuerzas para empujar a la rubia y mandarla al suelo, pero cuando alzó la vista para coger el ramo vio para su horror que otra persona había puesto sus garras en él sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¡Esto no vale! - Grito indignada la morena, mirando a quien había cogido el ramo

El que lo había cogido era Haymitch, que había estado estrategicamente detrás de ambas sin ser descubierto.

-Oh, Mason, es tu culpa si no estás en todo.

-Bueno, por lo menos le he manchado a tu mujer el vestido - Dijo mientras Effie se levantaba y se expulsaba del vestido la suciedad del suelo

-¡Que no es mi mujer, es mi chica!

-Como sea, Abernathy. Que no vale que uno se ponga detrás.

-Deja de dar por culo, so cerda - Le contestó brutalmente - Y búscate pareja para el baile. Uy no, que nadie querrá porque apestas, no me acordaba.

-Si tuviera una hacha aquí te cortaba la cabeza, cabronazo - Dijo, dando grandes zancadas y marchándose a buscar a Annie.

-En fin - Hizo él, mirando a la rubia y pasandole las flores - Toma el ramo, cariño. ¿Te ha echo daño la bruta de Mason?

-No mucho, pero se ha quedado a gusto - Le miró mientras se ponía un poco roja - Gracias por ayudarme, mi vida.

-Bah, luego me lo agradecerás de sobras - Eso hizo que el rojo en las mejillas de Effie fuera mucho mas potente - Y ahora iré a por algo de beber.

-No te pases con el alcohol - Le dijo, severa, mientras él se iba haciendo gestos con la mano para que no se preocupase.

* * *

-¡Eh eh, Mellark y Mellark!

Plutrach aún no les había felicitado en persona a pesar de que ya hacía como cinco horas que se habían casado, y se trajo consigo dos cámaras para grabar el momento y ya que estaba, hacerles una entrevista en directo.

-Felicidades a los dos por esta fantástica boda, sinceramente está siendo mucho más animada que la de los Odair, con perdón de Annie. Lastima que no dure tres días como las del Capitolio...

-Uf, quita quita. No lo soportaríamos. - Dijo Peeta, animado - Demasiado follón es ya una boda de Katniss para aguantaros a todos tres días.

-Ni que fuéramos tan horribles... ¡Veo que llevas una pulsera de cuero como se lleva en el Capitolio, Peeta! Katniss, ¿tu llevas tobilleras?

-Llevo una, mira - La del doce se levantó un poco la falda del vestido para que se viera su tobillera de plata - Es bonita.

-Y tanto que lo es, ¡la elegí yo! - Dijo el hombre, entusiasmado - Effie me lo pidió personalmente, y ya que hablamos de ella, ¿donde se ha metido vuestra organizadora? Tanto que se ha currado tu boda ahora no puede desaparecer así.

-Pues... - Peeta miró hacia una de las mesas del fondo, donde estaba sentada su vecina con cara de hastío. No sabían ni él ni Katniss que había pasado, pero seguramente se había discutido con Haymitch por alguna estupidez (Seguramente relacionada con demasiadas copas de alcohol que no deberían ni ser una décima parte de lo que bebía antes) y ahora estaba deprimida mirando el ramo con rabia - creo que no está de buen humor

-Problemas en el paraíso, parece ser - Dijo Katniss con vocecilla alegre - No te preocupes Plutarch, en un rato estará animada otra vez.

-¿Estas segura? Parece que vaya a morder al primero que se le acerque. Bueno, hablemos de vosotros. Aún no ha terminado la ceremonia, os falta el tradicional tueste del doce, ¿verdad? El pan es de Peeta, ¿o os lo han traído de algún distrito?

-Le pedimos a Annie que nos trajera pan del cuatro, para honrar a Finnick. - Dijo Peeta - Pensábamos que usar mi pan era muy poco original

-Oh, un generoso gesto hacía el chico del cuatro. ¿Os gusta la banda que os ha traído la Presidenta Paylor? Se han dedicado a estudiar la música de todas las partes de Panem y han formado este grupo. Son muy famosos

-Oh, nos gusta a ambos. Y encima les escuchamos bastante porque Johanna está encantada con ellos, los pone en la radio a todas horas - Soltó la chica - Incluso cuando está dando su programa estrella

-Todos los sábados de las nueve a las doce, "Cartas a la maravillosa victoriosa del siete", en la radio D7 - Johanna apareció por detrás de ellos, cogiendo por los hombros a los recién casados, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo y jodiendo la entrevista. Estaba un poco abrumada por el alcohol, pero solo había llegado a la etapa de desinhibida - Estoy buscando a Annie, ¿sabéis por donde para?

-Estaba en la pista de baile hace un rato - Dijo Plutrach, con cierto toque de molestia en la voz - Bailando tontamente con Enobaria

-Gracias, Heavensbee - La del siete salió pitando.

-En fin, que nos alegra a todos esta feliz celebración. ¿Ya estáis pensando en formar una familia?

-Emh... nosotros... - Katniss enrojeció - Creo que aún no nos lo hemos planteado.

-Somos muy jóvenes para pensar en niños - Dijo Peeta - Seguro que si le preguntas a Haymitch que si seriamos buenos padres, te diría que acabaría criando él a nuestro retoño. Nos considera él y la mitad de Panem dos críos prácticamente.

-Aunque Annie sea joven y ya tenga un niño, no significa que nosotros la vayamos a emular - Katniss inquirió rápidamente.

Se oyeron silbidos y aplausos que venían de la parte de la pradera donde estaba la pista de baile. No era nada más que una gran expansión de hierba que estaba siendo usada para bailar. La última canción había terminado y el publico aplaudió sonoramente. Justo después, el grupo empezó a tocar otra canción, una de sus mas famosas. Era una balada versión de una antigua canción del capitolio. Katniss la reconoció enseguida porque la ponían en la tele y en la radio a todas horas.

-Heavensbee, siento estropear tu entrevista, ¿pero nos podemos ir yo y mi esposa a bailar? - Le dijo Peeta, tendiéndole la mano a Katniss dulcemente - Si la señora Mellark me concede este baile, claro.

-Oh, no eres el único que le pide a una chica bailar con él, Peeta.

Katniss clavó su mirada cuando vio que Gale se ponía delante de una Johanna, que harta de buscar a Annie por ahí y no encontrarla se había tirado en una de las sillas, y le tenía una mano con un: ¿Me concede un baile la señorita Mason? - al cual Johanna, después de mirarse al chico detenidamente y soltar una sonrisa burlona, agarró la mano del moreno con un: Bueno, Hawthorne, espero que sepas bailar correctamente - y se fueron a la pista.

-¿La guarra de Johanna bailando con Gale? Madre mía - Dijo Katniss, sorprendida - Oh, Heavensbee, vas a tener que disculparnos, porque acepto la petición del señor Mellark

Y los dos se fueron hacía la pista, no antes sin fijarse que Haymitch también había aprovechado la balada para acercarse hasta una Effie que seguía de mal humor y, sin decirle nada, tenderle una mano. La rubia le miró con mala cara pero aceptó y también circularon ambos cogidos de la mano hasta justo en medio del trozo de pradera que hacía de pista. Cuando llegaron, ella le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello (Aún llevaba el ramo en mano porque estaba segura que si se despistaba, Johanna se lo robaría sin parpadear) y él le puso ambas manos a cada lado de las caderas. Y, al ritmo lento de la canción, empezaron a bailar.

La canción hablaba del ciclo de la vida, de como toda persona encontraba su lugar en un camino incierto, realmente tenía mucho éxito también por la gran temática de la canción, ya que muchos podían sentirse identificados con ella.

-Lo siento, mi vida - Dijo Effie cuando llevaban un minuto bailando mas o menos - He sido una exagerada, pero es que tengo miedo de que vuelvas a caer en el alcohol...

-Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado a que te pongas histérica y te enfades por tonterías, cariño. Ya son muchos años. Y dudo que quiera engancharme a esa mierda otra vez, no es que mi hígado me lo consienta precisamente.

Tras eso, se hizo otra vez el silencio. Descubrieron que Katniss y Peeta les miraban con cara de "Ya era hora de que os reconciliaseis" y los dos rieron débilmente.

-Katniss está divina vestida de blanco - Dijo la mujer, mirando a la recién casada - Johanna cada vez que la mira tiene ganas de arrancarle el vestido y ponérselo ella.

-¿Tú no?

-Yo me cambiaría por Katniss

-¿Te gustaría estar casándote con Peeta? - Dijo él, bromeando

-¡No! - Dijo ella, colorada - Peeta es muy mono, pero yo no...

-Hablando de la asquerosa de Mason, - Haymitch la cortó a media frase - no deja de decirme que tu eres mi mujer.

-Ya, y tu no dejas de corregirla diciéndole que no lo soy.

Él dejó ir un suspiro, y se aproximó hacía ella hasta poder susurrarle en el oído

-No lo eres, pero realmente me honraría mucho si lo quisieras ser.

El tono rojizo en las mejillas de la rubia casi podía brillar en la semioscuridad de la pradera.

-¿...Esa confesión es lo que estoy pensando? - Dijo Effie, también hablando bajo.

-Ya se que esto no es lo que esperabas cuando eras jovencita - Le dijo, separándose un poco de ella y mirando sus ojos azules muy abiertos por la confesión - No soy un hombre rico del Capitolio vestido de manera ridícula ni soy perfecto ni tengo una mansión, pero así es la vida.

Pero la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en el echo de que desde que era una alocada adolescente y empezó a mirar una y otra vez la cinta que le había robado a su padre inocentemente con el ganador de los 50º Juegos del Hambre, empezó a soñar con ser su esposa aunque fuese algo imposible ya que ella era una chica acomodada del Capitolio y el un hombre del doce. Un amor que jamás podría ocurrir.

-No te equivocas. No es lo que esperaba, Haymitch. Es mejor. Es mucho mejor de lo que pude haber soñado jamás.

-¿Entonces te honraría ser mi esposa? - Dijo, con voz nerviosa.

-Creo que me honrará más que seas mi marido, pero... - Dijo ella, sonriendo y queriendo dar saltos de alegría - ¡Claro que me honraría! ¿Pero sin prisa, vale? Dejemos que las cosas se calmen en Panem antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo, princesa.

Y justo cuando ambos parecían ponerse de acuerdo mentalmente y se abalanzaron el uno hacía el otro para besarse en medio del baile, Haymitch se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a corregir a la estúpida de Mason cuando le dijera que Effie era su mujer.

* * *

Creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Pero no me arrepiento porque he casado a Peeta y a Katniss, y parece que hay otra boda en camino ;)

Si, Gale y Katniss se reconcilian, por el echo de que el se arrepiente y Katniss acaba cediendo. ¡Peeta nos la ha echo demasiado buenaza! Gale no se si se lo merece o no, a veces si y a veces no, peeero he decidido no ser muy mala con él.

En fin, que se nos va el otoño y llega el invierno helado. Con este solo quedan dos capítulos para que acabe el fic *¡Oh!* PERO ya estoy empezando a escribir mi siguiente fic de Hunger :D Así que no os preocupéis :)

Gracias por los Reviews y gracias por leerme a todos :D Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que *supongo y espero* será mas corto que este *Pero no por ello menos emocionante*

PD: ¿No hace falta que diga en la canción que me he inspirado, verdad...?


	8. Pelea

Y tras la boda de Katniss y Peeta, llega el invierno. A ver como se desenvuelven el cuarteto con el frío típico del doce

**Pelea **

A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos meses de la boda, Johanna seguía hablando de ella por la radio como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Y a cualquier hora del día y fuera cual fuera el tema elegido para la ocasión, siempre acababa hablando de la unión de los Everdeen/Mellark.

-He de reconocer que ser dama de honor de nuestra señora Sinsajo fue divertido. Lo que no fue divertido para nada fueron todos los tíos que me miraron con cara de babosos ni que una parejita que acabó comiéndose las amígdalas en medio del baile se confabulasen para robarme el ramo...

-¿Mason aún sigue con eso? No puedo encender la radio, poner D7 y escuchar otra cosa que no sea "Un par de mentirosos me chorizaron el ramo" o "Los dos que aún están solteros del doce me sustrajeron el ramo* o *La pareja de viejos rubiales del doce me robaron el ramo*. Ella no se acuerda que me empujó a traición, no.

-Princesa, ya se cansará. Ya sabes que le gusta hablar de nosotros, nos tiene envidia o algo.

En invierno y sin nada que hacer mas que mirar por la ventana y ver la tormenta de nieve caer fuerte y sin descanso encima de un jardín blanco, los vecinos del doce se veían menos. Ninguno de los cuatro era prodigo de salir de casa con ese frío, y no se salía solo que fuera totalmente indispensable o ante un deseo inevitable de hacerse compañía entre los cuatro. Pero normalmente Katniss se quedaba mirando la chimenea suspirando hastiada y en cualquier momento podía explotar en un arrebato de nostalgia y Peeta se turnaba estando por las mañanas en el obrador bien caliente (Donde a veces la que ya era su esposa le hacia compañía) y por las tardes se sentaba al lado de ella, cogiéndole la mano cariñosamente y a veces convenciéndola sin palabras sino con echos de darse calor el uno al otro con una sesión de amor pasional delante de la chimenea. Por otra parte, la rutina de Effie y Haymitch se había convertido en un camino de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la mesa de la cocina, y de la mesa de la cocina a la cama sin ningún orden en particular. En ese momento estaban en la cocina tomando el café de la tarde, escuchando a Johanna y intentando soportar el frío penetrante con la chimenea ardiendo en el comedor.

-Y, por cierto, me salió en la boda un admirador inesperado que debe estar escuchándome mientras trabaja allí en el dos. Hawthorne, deja de mandarme cartas, ¿quieres? Estaba borracha cuando bailamos juntos, y eso no significa que me muera por tus huesos ni quiera que me eches un polvo. Pero bueno, haremos una cosa si te parece. En la próxima boda de un vencedor o de una vencedora te concederé otro baile estando sobria, y espero que sueñes mucho con ello. Nos vemos en la próxima boda, Hawthorne.

-¿Próxima boda? - Dijo Effie, casi riéndose - ¿Acaso Johanna se piensa que alguno más se va a casar? Beetee seguro que no, le interesa mas la tecnología que las mujeres, Enobaria tampoco tiene mucha pinta y menos después de lo de Brutus, Annie ya está casada y no creo que encuentre a otro jamás que remplace a Finnick. Peeta y Katniss ya están casados. Ella... como no baje esas expectativas dudo que encuentre pareja. Y me soltó que yo no me iba a casar, así que dudo que piense en ti tampoco.

-Le está dando largas, Effie. No cree que haya una "próxima boda" - Haymitch la miró con cara de evidencia pero luego sacó una sonrisa cómplice - Pero se va a llevar un palmo de narices. Dentro de bastante, pero se lo va a llevar. Así aprenderá a cerrar esa bocaza. Acuérdate porque se lo vamos a restregar por la cara.

-Luego quise ligar con el cantante y me dio calabazas riéndose de mi pelo castaño .- Siguió sonando la castaña oscura, con voz indignada - Tío, eres un rancio. Yo soy Johanna Mason, vencedora del siete y superviviente de una rebelión, y tú eres un panoli que deberías haberme besado los pies...

-Mira cariño, lo que decías de los humos. Se cree que por ser una vencedora todos caerán a sus pies, y eso solo lo conseguía Finnick Odair Senior. Los demás teníamos éxito, pero no tanto. Es ahora que todo el mundo está loco por todos nosotros, pero ni con esas Johanna va a ligar.

-Es guapa, no nos podemos engañar - Dijo la mujer, dándole un trago a su café - Y tiene chispa. Pero ese mal carácter...

-Bueno, yo también tengo mal carácter y bien que me quieres, ¿verdad princesa?

-Pero es diferente. Tú eres... buena persona. Johanna es un bicho con la lengua bífida y aunque no es mala persona a veces lo parece.

-Pregúntale a Peeta o a Katniss lo buena persona que soy yo y ya verás que te contestan.

-Que lo eres, Haymitch. Les salvaste la vida a ambos. Dos veces.

El hombre hizo medio gruñido desaprobatorio mientras alzaba la taza para seguir bebiendo café.

-Y a mi también me la salvaste - Dijo ella, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Porque me estaba acostando contigo, cariño. Te rescaté mas que nada para poder seguir follando contigo.

-No te lo crees ni tú.

Y justo cuando Effie decía esas palabras, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y entró una Katniss con los ojos vidriosos y lágrimas cayéndole por la cara. Los dos rubios dejaron las tazas de café de golpe en la mesa y la miraron levemente

-Peeta es un estúpido - Dijo entrecortadamente por los sollozos - No quiero verle nunca más.

Ambos adultos se la quedaron mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos

-Oye chica, ¡Effie y yo no os metemos por el medio cuando nos peleamos!

-¡Haymitch, no seas así! - Dijo Effie mientras se levantaba de golpe e iba hacia hacía la morena, que seguía llorando desesperadamente. Le puso las manos encima de los hombros llenos de nieve - Oh Katniss, ¿que ha pasado?

-¡Pues... pues...! - La chica siguió llorando

El hombre se la miró de arriba a abajo con semblante confundido, aun sentado en la silla

-¿No tendrás la regla, verdad? - Le dijo él, muy seguro

La morena le miró indignada

-No, estúpido - Gruñó histérica - ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!

-Mi vida, ¿mejor te callas y traes otra taza de café? - Dijo la rubia, cogiéndole una mano a Katniss y llevándola a la mesa para que se sentase - Ponle chocolate, así quizás animamos un poco a Katniss

-Claro, la alternativa es que la señora Mellark me muerda - Dijo él, ya impasible - También apagaré la radio, no queremos que la asquerosa de Jo nos dedique alguna burrada más.

Así que en nada la pareja se habían sentado al mismo lado de la mesa, mirándose a la chica joven tomando su café con cacao aún medio llorosa. Se había calmado un poco, pero tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y su cara estaba apenada.

-Bueno Katniss - Empezó Effie, con un tono suave - ¿nos cuentas que ha pasado?

La chica se apartó las lágrimas con las manos y empezó a contar

-Gale me ha enviado una carta diciéndome que echa de menos nuestras cacerías y que estemos juntos todos los días. También me ha estado contando que Johanna pasa de él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro tema. Después de leer la carta esta mañana y pensar en contestar mas tarde, Peeta la ha encontrado mientras me echaba la siesta en el sofá y me empezado a interrogar sobre porque le perdoné y que intenciones tengo con él.

-Son celos, querida - Dijo la mujer, con voz tranquila - Peeta ha luchado mucho para tenerte a su lado y ahora teme que te le escapes.

-¡Pero por mucho que estemos casados, no tiene derecho a husmear mi correspondencia, Effie! - Katniss dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que la rubia hiciese una mueca de disgusto - ¡Tiene que tener confianza conmigo!

-El problema no es la confianza que tenga él contigo, sino la poca confianza que le tiene a Gale - Dijo Effie, intentando ser conciliadora - Eso también le pasa a Haymitch, no se si te diste cuenta pero durante tu boda espantó a seis o siete hombres que se me acercaron "demasiado" según su punto de vista

-Esa panda de pervertidos no tienen permitido mirar a mi princesa con esos ojos - Constató Haymitch muy serio - El único que te puede follar con la mirada soy yo.

La rubia le miró con una sonrisita, para volverse a centrar en la morena que hacía una mueca de asco.

-Esa información sinceramente me sobraba - Dijo ella, con voz apagada - pero es que él no comprende que Gale y yo hemos sido amigos muchos años y ahora no quiero dejar de hablarle porque a él le de la real gan...

-Oye chica, ¿quien eres tú y que has echo con Katniss? - Haymitch la cortó antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse - La joven cazadora que yo creo conocer no haría tal follón por una cosa tan insignificante, se hubiera limitado a decirle a Mellark que no le diese la vara con que Hawthorne quiera ligar con ella otra vez.

-¡Haymitch!

-No Effie, tiene mucha razón en eso. Pero resulta estoy terriblemente irascible porque hace tres noches que no duermo porque... - Katniss tragó saliva - porque creo que estoy embarazada.

Los dos adultos miraron a la chica con ojos como platos. No se hubieran esperado eso jamás.

-¿...Qué? - Hizo el mayor, sorprendido - ¿Vais a ser padres ya?

-¡Pero si dijisteis en vuestra entrevista con Plutarch que no os planteabais formar una familia tan pronto! - Effie se exclamó

-¡Ya lo sé, pero...! - Empezó la chica, roja totalmente por la actitud de los dos adultos

-Pero nada - El rubio la volvió a interrumpir y Katniss soltó un gruñido de protesta ante ello - Habéis follado sin protegeros y Peeta ha echo diana. ¿Y ya has pensado como se va a llamar tu retoño?

-Oh, intento que me ayudéis, no que os dediquéis a juzgarme - Dijo la morena, la cual estaba poniendo cara de enfadada - Y no se como decírselo al estúpido ese que se supone que es mi marido.

-Pues a nosotros nos lo has soltado muy rápido, jovencita - Dijo la mujer, aún alarmada por la noticia.

-Mira, le sientas en el sofá, te pones a su lado con una mano en la pierna y le dices: Mira Peeta, que aunque eres un petardo de tío y tengas una pierna de acero inoxidable, me has echo un crío. Vas a ser padre, chaval, prepárate para despertarte a las cuatro de la mañana para cambiarle, hacerle el biberón y que te llore hasta que se duerma otra vez.

-Que bonita presentas la paternidad, Haymitch - Le dijo la morena, mirándole como si fuese idiota - Effie, ¿tienes alguna idea menos desalentadora?

-Pues... podrías escribirselo en un papel, querida.

-Oh, y aprovechas que estás mosqueada con él para hacerlo con una flecha. Le disparas a la pierna buena y seguro que se da cuenta.

Katniss rió ante la sugerencia

-Como siempre tan bruto. Es mi primera discusión fuerte con Peeta desde que nos casamos, y no se como tomármelo... ¿Vosotros dos que hacéis cuando os peleáis?

La pareja de adultos se miraron, y sonrieron ligeramente ambos

-Nos lo tomamos con calma, querida. Cuando uno de los dos se enfada con el otro, nos gritamos un durante un rato y al final nos limitamos a evadirnos con nuestras cosas. Yo me pongo a leer o a mantener las flores en buen estado y Haymitch vigila los gansos. Y alguno de los dos siempre acaba cediendo al cabo de un rato. Estar un rato sin hablar le ayuda a pensar a uno, o por lo menos a mi.

-Yo con no escuchar durante un rato esa vocecita chirriosa que pone Effie cuando se enfada ya me calmo

-¿Vocecita chirriosa? - Dijo ella, ofendida

-Sabes que es verdad. Hasta tú lo admites, cariño.

-¡Pero no delante de Katniss! Bueno, da igual. La cuestión es que siempre alguno de los dos cede, normalmente el que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo. - Se escuchó una puerta que se abría - Oh, mira quien viene por ahí todo nevado

Un Peeta desesperado y preocupado entró en la cocina. Katniss se giró para mirarle, aún con cara de enfadada pero ya con las facciones mas suavizadas

-Oh, ¡estás aquí! Te he estado buscando por el pueblo, pero Sae me ha dicho que no te había visto - Dijo él, apenado - Oye... siento haberme puesto de esa manera por la carta de Gale. No tengo excusa.

-¿Lo ves? - Dijo Effie - Ya te lo he dicho que pasaría esto, querida

-Aunque podrías habérmelo contado, lo que me ha molestado es que lo tuvieras en secreto, Katniss. - Peeta estaba dolido - No debería haber tanto secretismo entre tú y yo.

-Ahí tiene razón Peeta. Sabemos que eres reservada, pero teóricamente en una relación debe haber confianza para todo - Señaló muy acertadamente Haymitch - Sin confianza no funciona nada, chica.

-¿Le habéis dado un golpe en la cabeza? - Peeta le miró con cara confusa

-Chaval, desde que eras un crío que Effie y yo estamos juntos. ¿Cuantos años ya, princesa?

-Siete años y medio, mi vida - Contestó ella distraída, poniéndose mas café de la cafetera que había encima de la mesa y sin mirarle

-Pues durante cuatro, como bien sabéis, no nos veíamos más que una vez al año. La confianza tenía que ser absoluta entre ambos y como lo era y sigue siendo así nos va, se de lo que me hablo jovencuelos. Y hablando de no ocultaros cosas, ya puedes estar diciéndoselo.

Peeta alzó una ceja mirando a Katniss

-¿Que pasa? ¿Me vas a contar de una vez porque no duermes nada desde hace días?

Katniss suspiró, preparándose para lo que tenía que decir

-Creo que vamos a ser padres, Peeta - Dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos pero muy seria

El chico del pan hizo unos ojos como platos mirando a su esposa

-¿Estas segura? - Dijo él, con un timbre de susto en la voz

-No del todo, pero probablemente esté en lo cierto- La morena se puso las manos a la cara - Joder Peeta, que no tenemos ni veinte años y vamos a ser padres.

Peeta se sacó la chaqueta, la dejó en el colgador y se fue a abrazar levemente a su mujer

-Ya nos las apañaremos. Dinero no nos falta ni tiempo tampoco - Peeta se percató que sus dos vecinos seguían mirando el panorama como si la chica hubiera solo comentado el tiempo que hacía - ¿Vosotros dos por que estáis tan tranquilos?

-Porque ya nos ha dicho antes que estaba embarazada - Dijo la mujer, pasivamente. Pero de golpe saltó casi de la silla y se le iluminaron los ojos, mirando a la pareja - Oh, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo debidamente! Hoy os quedáis a cenar. Aunque haya que matar un ganso.

-¿Otro, cariño? - Se exclamó Haymitch, mirándola con cara de espanto - Dejad a mis gansos en paz de una vez, no son para alimentar vuestros estómagos.

-Si te sobran, mi vida - Dijo ella, tan campante - Aparte, solo hemos matado uno hasta ahora, el del día de fin de año.

-Si fuera por vosotros os comíais a todos sin pensar.

-No te molestes Effie - Dijo Katniss - Prefiero algo mas sencillo y que no requiera de tanta preparación por tu parte.

La rubia pareció desanimarse un poco, pero asintió. Haymitch suspiró aliviado.

-¿Os podéis pasar el invierno sin cargaros a más gansos? Os lo agradecería.

-No - Dijo Peeta - Demasiado deliciosos - Peeta miró a Katniss, la cual aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho - Oye mi esposa, ¿que tal si nombramos padrino y madrina a estos dos? Cuando nazca el bebé, claro

Katniss rió leventente ante la idea

-¿A quien nombraríamos sino? - Dijo ella, sonriendo - ¿A Johanna? Ya tiene a Finnick. ¿A Gale? Me parece que ambos pasamos. Beetee le regalaría un pastel eléctrico para su cumpleaños y Annie... no sé, no me convence.

-Si algún día nos peleamos vamos a tener un problema muy gordo, ¿lo sabéis? - Dijo Haymitch muy serio - Contáis para nosotros para todo

Katniss hizo que Peeta le dejase ir, puso los codos encima de la mesa y apoyó la cara en sus dos manos alzadas, mirando a sus vecinos como si fueran apasionantes. Iba a acabar con esa conversación molesta pronto.

-¿Habéis echo un tueste? - Dejó caer, sonriendo.

La cara de ambos adultos cambió totalmente. Haymitch la miró entre asustado y sorprendido y Effie se puso como el día de la boda, nerviosa perdida.

-Yo mejor me voy a hacer la cena... - Dijo, intentando irse a la cocina sin percatarse que ya estaba en ella - Venga, iros al salón.

-Yo mejor si me quedo aquí contigo, princesa. Vosotros daros el piro al sofá a hablar de vuestra próxima paternidad.

-Lo que pasa - Empezó a decir Peeta, poniendo las manos encima de los hombros de su mujer - es que no nos queréis contestar.

-Exacto - Siguió Katniss, aún con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡Os estáis haciendo los longuis!

-¿Y si así fuera que pasa? - Dijo el mayor, desafiante.

Katniss sonrió maliciosamente

-Haymitch, sabes tan bien como Peeta y yo lo que significa un tueste.

-Oh, se me ha olvidado de que iba eso del tueste - Dijo él, con otra sonrisa - Dejad ya el temita, ¿queréis? Es cosa nuestra. Os sorprendería la de cosas que no sabéis de nosotros dos y que no os pensamos contar.

-Claro claro - Dijo la morena sin creérselo - Lo que tu digas. Peeta, vamos y dejemos a estos dos con la cena.

Así que los dos jóvenes se levantaron sin decir nada más y se fueron cuchicheando entre ellos hasta el salón. Oyeron desde ahí como los dos adultos se medio discutían a media voz por el asunto del tueste y no pudieron evitar reírse.

-¿Nosotros también vamos a acabar así? - Dijo Peeta a Katniss, mientras le cogía una mano delante de la chimenea

-¿Juntados y sin hijos? Seguro que no - Le contestó ella, mirándole - Discutiendo y arreglando las cosas enseguida seguro que sí.

-¡Eh! - Se escuchó la voz de Effie desde la cocina - ¡No estamos sordos aún!

* * *

Bueno, Katniss nos ha dado una sorpresa, ¿no es cierto? XD ¿De que sexo será el bebé? Os dejo ahí con la duda XD

Tristemente, se acerca el final de este fic :'( Y he de reconocer que es un gran logro para mi estar a puntito de acabarlo. El último capitulo saldrá tan pronto como sea posible :) ¡Graaacias a todos/as los que me mandáis reviews!


	9. Veinte

Y con esto llega el fin de "Estaciones del Año en el Doce". Último capitulo de invierno. A todos los que me habéis estado siguiendo (Y los que llegáis cuando esto ya estará terminado también XD) muchas gracias por leeros el fic :) Puedo afirmar con seguridad que es él primer fic de varios capítulos que termino y espero que no sea el único.

Pero como todo final, también nos acompaña un inicio, y es que en breve empezaré otro graaaaaaan fic de Hayffie (También con Everlark y otras parejas que irán saliendo) :D que espero que también os guste tanto como este

Y sin mas dilación, aquí está el último capitulo:

**Veinte**

A principios de Marzo, cuando una incipiente primavera amenazaba con llegar y la nieve aunque aún seguía ahí ya no era tan fuerte, la joven y prácticamente recién casada pareja invitó a todos los vencedores que vivían fuera (y a sus dos vecinos también, pero ellos dos no necesitaban una invitación formal) a celebrar el vigésimo cumpleaños de Peeta y para anunciar la paternidad ya segura de los dos jóvenes con una comida y merienda a base de pastel. En aquella ocasión todos pudieron aceptar la propuesta (Hasta Enobaria) y todos (Menos Annie que cargar con un niño que aún no llegaba a dos años por si sola era bastante costoso y sus dos vecinos que lógicamente vivían allí) decidieron llegar el mismo día de la celebración.

Mientras Katniss se peleaba con el estofado de ternera e intentaba que supiera bien, Peeta estaba tranquilamente haciéndose a si mismo un enorme pastel de nata y moras (que venían de los invernaderos del once) para la celebración de esa tarde.

-Peeta, esto me sabe a mil cuernos de metal - Dijo la chica, probando con una cuchara un trozo de carne y pasándoselo a Peeta. El chico lo probó.

-Katniss, te está saliendo tan delicioso como siempre. Es tu boca la que no está bien. Déjalo cocerse diez minutos más y estará perfecto.

-Maldita sea todo esto del embarazo. Jodido insomnio, jodido cansancio, jodidos mareos y nauseas. ¡Y aún faltan siete meses para que salga! Ya hacía bien en decir que no quería hijos.

-Tranquilízate, Katniss. Ya nos dijo tu madre que las nauseas y los vómitos solo eran cosa de los primeros tres meses. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Katniss echó un suspiro de hastío, eso de estar embarazada no le estaba sentando nada bien.

-Sobreviví a dos Juegos del Hambre y a una guerra pero no puedo enfrentarme a un embarazo. Es bastante lamentable por mi parte.

Peeta la miró con ternura y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de alejarse un poco hasta el mármol de la cocina donde tenía medio pastel echo. Katniss se fue a sentar en una de las sillas de la cocina mirando a su joven marido.

-¿Quien crees que llegará el último hoy? ¿O la última? - Dijo el chico intentando cambiar de tema y siguiendo montando nata sin mirar a su esposa.

-Ya sabes como son los trenes, cualquiera puede atrasarse. Enobaria salió ayer por el mediodía. Beetee lleva en el tren desde ayer por la mañana. Y Johanna ha salido esta madrugada. Y Annie por suerte ya está aquí desde ayer.

-¿Y nuestros simpáticos y agradables vecinos?

-Espero que no sean ellos los últimos en llegar porque estén echando un polvo.

Peeta echó una mueca de disgusto

-Katniss, no digas esas cosas que dan bastante grima y lo sabes.

-Son adultos, Peeta. Tienen sexo y muy posiblemente bastante más que nosotros. Asúmelo.

El chico se giró de golpe y la miró con cara de asco. La chica echó una carcajada al ver su cara.

-No. Me. Traumatices. Más.

Pero la chica siguió con el juego.

-Oh vamos, seguro que lo hacen por todas partes. En las sillas del salón, las de la cocina, en toda superficie plana incluyendo el suelo, las paredes, las mesas y el mármol de la cocina, en las escaleras, en la ducha, en la bañera... Por no mencionar la cama, claro.

-¡Basta ya, Katniss!

La morena casi se cayó de la silla por las grandes carcajadas que salían de su garganta.

-Ay... Peeta, te quiero.

Él la miró con cara de odio extremo mientras se volvía a girar para seguir montando nata.

-Yo te quiero cuando no dices cosas asquerosas.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh Peeta, me gusta la cara de odio que me echas. Es divertida.

-Katniss, ¡eres cru...!

Pero justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre.

-Voy a ver quien es, ¿vale? - Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba - Apuesto a que es Enobaria. Tiene pinta de ser extremadamente puntual.

-Pues yo creo que es Jo, solo por fastidiarte el plan - Dijo Peeta, ya más animado - Tu atiende a la gente, ya me quedo yo en la cocina.

-Me parece bien, eres mejor cocinero que yo - Dijo ella mientras volvían a llamar repetidamente - ¡Ya voy!

Katniss se encaró hacía la puerta de entrada y la abrió. Una chica castaña la miró de arriba a abajo, con maleta enorme en mano.

-Sinsajo, te estas poniendo como una vaca - Dijo Johanna, impasible. Katniss se mordió la lengua para no decirle antes de hora su estado de embarazo. Apenas había engordado tres o cuatro kilos.

-Yo por lo menos tengo una alimentación saludable, so cerda. Tú que comes, ¿corteza de pino?

-Mira Ever... digo, señora Mellark, no diré que como mejor que tú porque es mentira, pero el pino que se lo coma tu marido.

-¡A mi no me metáis! - Dijo Peeta desde la cocina, con voz rasposa, pero luego cambió - ¿Lo ves Katniss? ¡Era Johanna!

La castaña miro a Katniss con supuesta alegría, pero que se notaba que era falsa

-¡Tienes a tu cariñin cocinando el día de su cumpleaños! - Dijo con un tono muy falso de alegría, que luego cambió a casi burlón - Que emotivo chica, y que romántica. ¿Le quieres en serio, o solo para que sea tu sirvienta?

Katniss iba a replicarle de muy malas maneras, pero no tubo tiempo porque se la avanzaron.

-Mason, deja de escupir mierda por la boca y aparta tu asqueroso culo de la puerta, que quiero entrar.

-¡Haymitch!

Johanna no se molestó en girarse porque reconocería esas dos voces, una grave de hombre y la aguda de mujer reprimiendole, en cualquier sitio

-Katniss, ya está aquí el simpático de tu vecino con su amada rubia boba - Siseó de malas maneras.

La morena alzó una ceja, mirando al rubio con los brazos cruzados y a su lado una mujer en jarras que le miraba molesta.

-Ya veo. Gracias por contestar por mi, Haymitch, pero no era necesario. Iba a decirle a Johanna que cuando tenga pareja, algún día milagroso en el cual cantaremos de alegría, aprenderá de estas cosas. Por cierto, Johanna, tu habitación es la del final, que tu te quedas aquí así controlaremos que te duchas.

Johanna se ofendió en extremo y miró a Katniss con odio.

-¡La señora Mellark esta! - Se exclamó la castaña - Los tíos se rinden a mis pies y podría tener pareja, pero yo estoy muy bien soltera, rica.

-Claro Johanna, claro - Dijo Effie mirándola con una ceja alzada y sin creerse lo que acababa de decir - Por eso te quejas cada... ¿dos días? de que el cantante de la boda de Katniss te rechazara, ¿verdad?

-Cierra la boca, mentirosa roba ramos - Johanna se estaba poniendo roja de la ira aún sin mirar a la pareja

-Y tú mueve tu apestoso culo, Mason. ¿Te lo paso por escrito?

La castaña cogió la maleta de golpe y pasó hacia arriba de las escaleras de muy malas maneras no sin antes añadir

-No Abernathy, que escribir no es lo tuyo.

Los tres miraron como la del siete subía acarreando la maleta

-¡Habéis llegado pronto! - Dijo Katniss de golpe mirando a sus vecinos - ¡Aleluya, aleluya, aleluya!

-Eso o nos hubieras dado la vara delante de todos los demás - Dijo Haymitch pasando por la puerta sin pedir permiso siquiera - ¿Solo ha llegado la guarra de Mason?

La morena asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta después de que su vecina rubia entrase

-Aha. De momento. Próximamente más gente. Peeta y yo pensábamos que ibais a llegar los últimos para variar.

-Effie me ha arrastrado con la excusa de "Ir a ver si necesitan que le echemos una mano" a pesar de que yo tenía planes mejores.

Katniss hizo una mueca de disgusto pero fue Peeta quien contestó desde la cocina.

-¡Información no deseada!

Effie se ruborizó mientras Haymitch soltaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Veinte años de timidez extrema y una pierna de metal.

-En realidad - Johanna bajó las escaleras como si fuese una reina lastimada - creo que lo que Peeta quiere decir es que no nos interesa a ninguno cuando tu mujer y tú tenéis intención de darle al tema

-Y a nosotros no nos gusta que no te duches, Johanna. Pero eres una cerda cobardica y nos tenemos que aguantar.

-¡Yo si me duch...! - Empezó a decir la del siete hasta que se percató de algo - ¡No me has corregido! ¡No me has dicho que "No es mi mujer, es mi chica"! - Johanna intentó imitar la voz de Haymitch sin muchos resultados para decir aquella habitual frase en él - ¿Que pollas pasa aquí?

Haymitch miró a Effie y ella a él, los dos asintieron a la vez y se fueron hacia el salón sin mediar palabra.

-¡Contestadme, malditos mentirosos! - Dijo la castaña histérica cuando aún no habían cruzado el pasillo

-Creo que Haymitch se ha cansado de corregirte, Jo. - Dijo Effie sin girarse para mirarla - Solo eso.

-¡Mientes, Trinket, mientes!

-Anda ya so guarra, deja de esnifarte el gel de ducha - Dijo Katniss mirando a Jo con una sonrisa - que es malo para la salud

-Chica en llamas, ¡te voy a...! - Empezó a soltar la del siete, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y Katniss esquivó a Johanna hábilmente para abrir la puerta a una Enobaria que por lo menos llevaba dos bufandas puestas en el cuello, dos jerséis y una chaqueta y una maleta pequeña a mano

-Agth - Hizo la mujer entrando en la casa - Que frío hace en el doce, ostias.

-¡Colmillos! - Johanna le había puesto hasta un bonito y medio simpático mote a la pelinegra del dos - ¿Tú también has venido?

La del dos le hizo una mueca desdeñosa a la del siete mientras se quitaba una de las bufandas

-¿No ves que si, Mason, o necesitas gafas? - Le dijo como si fuera estúpida - No soy un jodido holograma - Luego miró a Katniss - Gracias por invitarme, Sinsajo.

-Oh, no hay de que. Así nos vemos todos, ¿sabes? Ya que quedamos pocos, mejor que nos llevemos bien y tengamos contacto.

-Bueno, Volts y Cresta Odair y su niño son buena compañía. Tú tampoco eres tan horrible y hay que reconocer que el chico del pan marido tuyo es discreto - Un "¡Hola Enobaria, bienvenida al doce!" se escuchó desde la cocina - Y la amiguita rubia de Abernathy aunque sea del Capitolio está bien educada, no es altiva y su voz, aunque cuando se exalta sea chirriante, no es taladrante en un plano normal. Y a Mason y al mismo Abernathy puedo tolerarles un rato si es necesario.

-Oh, ¿estoy oyendo la apacible y dulce voz de Enobaria? Yo me pensaba que se rajaría de venir en el último momento.

La del dos puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Haymitch

-¿Lo ves, Sinsajo? Insoportables él y Mason creyéndose graciosos y siendo lerdos.

-Oh vamos, Colmillos, no somos lerdos. Bueno, Haymitch si, pero yo no.

Enobaria miró a la castaña con cierto desprecio

-Johanna, he de reconocer que el señor del doce es pesado, pero desde que vive con la rubia del Capitolio parece haber sentado la cabeza un poco y es menos hiriente. Sin embargo desde que tu emisora llega al dos y Hawthorne no me deja de hablar de ti y de lo que pasas de él, cada vez me lo pareces mas, de lerda. Saludos de su parte, por cierto. También para ti, chica en llamas.

Peeta carraspeó desde la cocina, pero Katniss hizo una sonrisita

-Dale las gracias de mi parte, Enobaria - Dijo la joven mientras Peeta volvía a carraspear - Peeta, no empieces, solo soy educada.

-Pues de mi no se las des, las gracias, me da igual no ser educada como la señora Mellark - Johanna fue mucho mas bruta.

-Jo, deberías darle una oportunidad al chico - Effie habló desde el salón - parece que le gustas en serio. ¡Y es alto!

-¿Al primo falso de Katniss? Ni hablar. Es guapo, pero es un criajo.

-¡Oye! - Dijo Katniss, ofendida - ¡Que tiene dos años mas que Peeta y yo!

Johanna se puso en jarras mirando a la del doce

-Es que sois unos criajos tú y el señor panificadora.

-Por una vez Johanna dice algo inteligente- Se volvió a escuchar al rubio mayor desde el salón.

-Cierra esa bocaza, viejuno - Peeta sonó desde la cocina - A ver si demostramos ser mas maduros que tú y todo.

-¡JA! No te lo crees ni tu eso, Mellark. Que estés casado no implica madurez.

-Y es más - Se escuchó a Effie también - consideramos que sois bastante irresponsables.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que digáis, par de estafadores - Les dijo la morena alto desde el pasillo aún. Entonces se giró hacia Enobaria - Tu casa es la de al lado de Annie.

-Iré luego, ahora creo que me iré a calentar a la chimenea. Hasta ahora, Mason - Dijo Enobaria cruzando el pasillo y metiéndose en el salón - Vosotros dos tortolitos asquerosos, dejar de hacer manitas y dejarme un hueco en el sofá.

-Katniss - Dijo Johanna lo suficientemente bajo para que solo la del doce la oyese - ¿Porque tu colega Gale es tan pelma?

Katniss la miró con cara de evidencia.

-Le gustas, Jo.

-No, ¿en serio? - Hizo la castaña irónicamente - Pero resulta que a mi no me gusta él.

-Pues Effie tiene razón, debería gustarte. -Dijo la de ojos grises fijándose en los ojos chocolate de Johanna - Es tu estereotipo perfecto de hombre. Es alto, moreno y, bueno, que no me oiga decir esto Peeta, pero es guapo.

-Es. Un. Crío - Dijo ella de respuesta, molesta y subiendo el tono - ¿Lo vas pillando?

-Pues, so cerda, tú no le sacas muchos años. ¿Que tienes, veinte y...?

Johanna se apresuró a pisar a Katniss.

-Veinte y pocos.

-Johanna, vas a cumplir veintisiete. Ganaste hace diez años los juegos, nos acordamos todos - Dijo Enobaria con voz neutral desde el salón - Deja de decir que tienes veinte y pocos

-Cállate Colmillos, que tu tienes treinta y dos.

-Treinta y tres, los cumplí el mes pasado. Y bueno, no soy la mas vieja aquí, ¿verdad rubia?

-Gracias por recordarme de que este año ya hago treinta y cuatro, Enobaria - Dijo Effie con rabia contenida, pero pronto puso su voz calmada habitual - Es curioso, las más jóvenes ambas casadas y las mayores solteras. Irónico.

-Pues yo no pienso casarme - Dijo la pelinegra del dos - Igual que Cresta, quiero decir...de Odair, el hombre al que yo amaba murió.

-Creo que el señor panificadora y la señora pájara fueron la última boda. Yo dudo que me case, Annie tampoco. Beetee se casará con una señora robot a este ritmo. Colmillos ya ha dicho que no piensa y los dos rubiales se casarán cuando las ranas críen pelo.

Se escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas desde el salón. Haymitch. Parecía que de las risas se iba hasta a ahogar.

-Que graciosa es esta Mason - Dijo entre risas - ¡Ranas con pelo!

En ese preciso momento en el cual Johanna (Después de soltar un grito de ira) se iba hacía el comedor para supuestamente atizar al hombre, sonó el timbre y Katniss abrió la puerta. Iba cubierto de nieve y un traje especial contra el frío, pero se podía ver que era Beetee debajo de todos esos trastos, ya que llevaba una maleta enorme.

-¡Sácate todo eso, hombre! - Hizo la del doce, exclamándose y dejándolo entrar - Tampoco hace tanto frío.

Y mientras Beetee se sacaba esa especie de armadura y la chica morena del doce cerraba la puerta, se escuchó un estruendo desde el comedor y unas voces entremezcladas de mujer.

-¡Estúpido borracho del doce! - Johanna no se cortó un pelo - ¡Sucio, absurdo y gañan! - El sonido de un golpe - ¡AHG! ¡Effie, eso ha dolido, maldita!

-¡Haz el favor de dejar a mi hombre en paz, mujer del siete!

Enobaria salió del comedor con una cara de indiferencia absoluta

-Mason está intentando asfixiar con las manos a Abernathy desde detrás del respaldo del sofá con un éxito minimamente respetable ya que él no se esta defendiendo - Dijo totalmente impasible, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta - Y Trinket está pegando a la chica con el atizador del fuego.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, pero fue Peeta quien salió de la cocina con cara de mala leche y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

-¡Si os queréis pelear, os vais a la calle! - Dijo él, harto - En mi casa no quiero follones. Johanna, suelta a Haymitch. Tú, viejo, deja de provocarla. Y Effie, suelta ese atizador antes de que le hagas daño a alguien.

Las dos chicas miraron a Peeta. Effie soltó un "Lo siento" casi ineludible mientras se ponía colorada y se fue casi corriendo a dejar el atizador en su sitio. Johanna se apartó y se largó al comedor, dejándose caer en una silla de la mesa previamente puesta.

-Pensaba que me iba a quedar sin aire - Dijo Haymitch, medio serio - Que conste que yo no me he peleado.

-Que si que si - Dijo Peeta, molesto - Pero tu te dedicas a chinchar

-Que un chaval de veinte años tenga que poner orden deja mucho de desear de vosotros - Dijo Beetee acabando de sacarse el traje y poniéndose bien las gafas - Os debería dar vergüenza

-Volts tiene mucha razón - Enobaria se giró hacia el salón y volvió a entrar - Dejad de portaros como niños.

Beetee susurró "niños..." y pegó un bote que parecía de alegría mientras dejaba la maleta de golpe en el suelo haciendo que Enobaria se sobesaltase del susto, la abría y rebuscaba algo en ella

-¡Jodido loco del tres, no me des esos sustos!

-Hablando de niños- Beetee ignoró a la pelinegra totalmente - ¿ya está aquí Annie con el pequeño Finnick Junior?

Katniss hizo que no con la cabeza

-No, llega la última - Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos - Y no tiende a ser tardona

-Si estuviera Annie desde luego Johanna y Haymitch no se estarían peleando - Dijo Peeta, ya menos molesto - Porque entre ella y Effie les mantienen a ralla. ¿Por?

Beetee sacó de la maleta un trasto que parecía un radio transistor enorme realmente feo que no se parecía en nada a los juguetes tecnológicos que solía acarrear el hombre del tres

-Es mi último invento. Es un traductor de bebés funcional, aunque solo es el prototipo. En el Capitolio hacía años que clamaban por alguno pero nunca tuvimos metodología suficiente como para llevarlo a cabo. ¡Había que grabar sonidos y estaba totalmente prohibido! Ahora lo hemos podido desarrollar perfectamente con los nuevos sistemas de radio y quería probarlo con Finnick, el cual ya habla pero aún le cuesta hacerse entender.

Katniss y Peeta miraron con un interés inusual al trasto. Si funcionaba correctamente, sería deseado por todos y cada unos de las madres y los padres de Panem. Incluidos ellos mismos en pocos meses.

-¿Os gusta mi invento? - Les dijo Beetee a ambos, mirándoles con curiosidad - Normalmente le echáis una miradita rápida y ala.

-Estaba pensando que, en cuanto saquéis la versión definitiva de esta cosa, las madres de Panem se van a tirar de los pelos por conseguir uno - Dijo Peeta, siempre más rápido que Katniss a la hora de inventarse excusas - ¿Verdad, Katniss?

Ella asintió con rapidez al comentario de Peeta

-Si, es muy...interesante - Hizo ella, entusiasta - Seguro que Annie hubiera deseado uno de estos cuando tubo a Finnick.

Johanna apareció del comedor otra vez solo para hacer un comentario jocoso

-Bueno, cuando la Señora y el Señor Mellark se decidan dentro de muchos años a tener un bebé, supongo que estará a la venta - Dijo riendo - Eso, o cuando ocurra un milagro y a Haymitch se le ocurra hacerle un niño a la rubia.

Enobaria soltó una carcajada muy poco propio de ella y que sonaba hasta rara en sus labios

-¿Trinket y Abernathy padres? Que tiemble Panem.

-¿Ya estamos con el temita otra vez? - Dijo Effie, medio enfadada - Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que decidir si quiero ser madre o no y en que momento.

-Pues chica - Empezó Enobaria - Podrías empezar a planteártelo, porque tú aún eres joven, pero como te despistes su amado rubio cumplirá cincuenta añazos y aún estaréis sin niños.

-Venga, mas gente pelma que no deja de dar por culo diciendo que soy viejo y bla bla bla - Se escuchó al hombre desde el salón - Cuando vosotros tengáis mi edad, ya veremos si estáis la mitad de bien que yo

-Teniendo en cuenta que llevas media vida metiéndote licor blanco en el hígado, no será muy complicado - Dijo la anfitriona

-Pues cuando volví del campo de batalla del Capitolio y me hicieron la revisión medica que le hacen a todos los soldados, el doctor me dijo que para estar medio amarillo y haber estado intoxicándome durante años, que estaba bastante sano. Pero que como siguiera maltratando así a mi hígado acabaría en un ataúd más pronto que tarde, y sabiendo que en ese momento había alguien que me necesitaba y que ya no tendría que llevar mas niños a una muerte segura, me replanteé mis ganas de morir joven.

-¡Ya te necesitaba antes de que acabáramos con los juegos! - La mujer del Capitolio soltó mirando al rubio y pellizcándole la mano

-Ya lo sé cariño, pero ahora me necesitas más.

Effie bufó de una manera muy poco femenina.

-A veces me sacas de quicio de una manera que no te puedes ni imaginar, Haymitch.

-Abernathy es tan insoportable que ni la mujer que lo ama le soporta - La del dos fue concisa - ¿Y Odair no esta empezando a tardar demasiado? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-Es cierto, Annie y Finn se están retrasando un poco - Dijo Johanna, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - Ella no tiende a ser tan impuntual... espero que no le pase nada.

Y justo, llamaron a la puerta tímidamente y una Katniss impaciente se giró para abrir la puerta

-¡Lo siento! - Annie entró deprisa por la puerta, acarreando a su hijo cogiéndole de la mano - Nos hemos dormido sin querer, porque ayer Finn no quería dormir... está rebelde. Venga Finn, di hola a todos

-¡No! - Hizo el niño, soltándose de su madre y cruzándose de brazos

-Venga Finn, no seas malo - Le dijo su madre amablemente

-No quieo - Dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡Finnick! - Dijo ella, muy seria y mirándole.

-Déjale Annie, no quiere venir a ver a su tía Jo - La castaña del siete hizo como si estuviera muy triste poniéndose la cara en las manos.

-¡Tía Jo! - Hizo el pequeño, corriendo levemente hacia su madrina. Johanna lo cogió en brazos riéndose y abrazando al niño - Hola

-Mason también tiene pinta de madre - Enobaria la miró irónicamente - ahora solo le hace falta un hombre.

-Muy graciosa Colmillos - Dijo Johanna con sorna - Pero dudo que encuentre un hombre que llegue a mis espectativas. En fin... Señora Mellark, ¿podemos ir a comer ya ahora que estamos todos?

(...)

La comida pasó sin incidentes remarcables, exceptuando el echo de que Finnick Junior casi lanza la cuchara a la frente de Beetee un par de veces, que Peeta casi se atragantó con un trozo de carne y a pesar de que a Johanna y Haymitch les había tocado sentarse juntos, no la habían liado demasiado y se comportaban como dos personas razonables y adultas.

-Si en realidad el viejo de Haymitch y yo nos llevamos un poco bien, solo hacemos el paripé.

-Tiene mucha razón por una vez la niñata chulita del siete, en el fondo no nos odiamos tanto.

Los otros les miraron como si no se lo creyeran demasiado mientras Peeta sacaba el pastel blanco y morado acompañado de Katniss que sujetaba unas pocas copas con una mano y con la otra llevaba una botella de vino dulce para brindar, la cual empezó a servir solo llegó a la mesa.

-¡Un pastel precioso, Peeta! - Dijo la del cuatro sonriente - Como siempre. Da hasta pena cortarlo para comerselo

-¡Patel! - Finnick aún no decía bien muchas palabras, pero se empezaba a defender - ¡Quieo!

-Ten paciencia, pequeño - Dijo Johanna, mirando al niño.

-¡No!

-No te preocupes Finn, tu serás el primero que tendrá pastel - Le dijo Peeta, en tono amable.

-¡Ti! - El niño aún no sabía pronunciar muy bien las eses - ¡Patel!

Katniss sonrió pensando en el echo de que pronto ella también tendría un niño, o una niña, así de jovial.

-Katniss, se te cae la baba con Finnick - Le dijo Effie, sonriendo - La verdad es que es adorable.

-Quitándole ese pelo moreno, es clavado a su padre - Beete miró como el niño cogía torpemente con la cuchara un trozo de pastel y su madre corría a ayudarle - Ojala estuviera aquí para verle

-Nuestro antiguo régimen se lo llevó - Dijo Johanna cogiendo una de las copas y la botella de la mano de la morena, empezando a servir a todos - Y ahora quedamos siete vencedores, un bebé guapo de verdad y una rubia que no se muy bien que pinta aquí. Bueno, me parece que eras la única ex-Escolta que queda, ¿verdad muñeca?

-Mason, creo que eres tu la que no pinta mucho aquí, puesto a que todos somos personas limpias menos tú - La rubia le contestó sin parpadear. Johanna se quedó asombrada con la respuesta y miró a Effie con sorpresa.

-Desde que vive con Haymitch que está pillando malas costumbres - Comentó Katniss mirando a Johanna, que estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos y perpleja.

-No es eso, querida, pero no voy a dejar que Johanna se meta conmigo libremente.

Enobaria miró a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Y parecía tonta! Vivir en un distrito le ha echo bien a la señorita Capitolio. Menos tiesa.

-Yo lo que creo que le ha echo bien es dejar el maquillaje chillón, los vestidos raros y las pelucas - Dijo Peeta, mientras seguía sirviendo el pastel - Es la misma mujer pero totalmente diferente.

-Lo cual me hace pensar - Dijo Katniss, mirando a su vecina - es si todas las escoltas eran igual de... raras.

Johanna le dio un trago al vino antes de contestar.

-La mía era una estúpida que le gustaba demasiado la sangre - Dijo sin cortarse - Y por lo que me contó Finnick, la del cuatro era parecida.

-Daba bastante repulsión ver como se subían en las tarimas delante del palacio de justicia y sorteaban niños - Enobaria tampoco se cortó - Lo siento, Trinket, pero así era.

-No te preocupes, a mi también me causaba repulsión hacerlo. Se que a muchas les gustaba, se creían importantes por ser verdugos. Yo cada año me sentía peor.

-Cabe decir que eran las manos inocentes del Capitolio - Dijo Beetee

-No tan inocentes a veces, Beetee - Inquirió Haymitch - La que tuve antes de Effie era un diablo, jodida porque tenía que trabajar el doble de las demás y cobrar lo mismo.

-Por eso en cuanto quise entrar a trabajar en el doce, no tuve competencia - Dijo la mujer dándole un sorbo al vino - El trabajo de las Escolta termina teóricamente en la estación del Capitolio, a partir de ahí tu eliges si seguir cuidando de los tributos o no. Para la escolta del doce era casi una obligación seguir con ellos porque no tenían mentora.

-Vosotros dos ganasteis la edición setenta y cuatro por el echo de que teníais un equipo muy bueno, aparte de por vuestras habilidades - Soltó Haymitch mirando a los que habían sido sus tributos - Cinna y Portia eran nuevos ese año junto a sus equipos de preparación y eran muy buenos. Effie siempre se esforzaba para que todo saliera adelante correctamente y yo me comporté como un buen mentor por primera vez en veinte años.

-No, si al final encima os tendremos que pagar por haber echo bien vuestro trabajo. Bueno, el de Effie - Dijo Katniss mirando al que había sido su mentor - Tu nada, que eras y sigues siendo un vago a quien le pesa el culo

Todos rieron, menos Haymitch que siguió serio mirándola con hastío.

-Mejor no digo lo que próximamente te va a pesar a ti, bonita. Podrías ir soltándolo, estoy harto de esperar a que deis el notición.

Todos miraron a Katniss y a Peeta con expectación como si tuvieran que confesar algo. El chico del pan miró a su vecino con una cara de casi una mezcla de rabia y repugnancia.

-Eres un jodido bocazas, Haymitch - Le dijo el chico, molesto.

-¡Os separáis porque Sinsajin ha decidido irse con Hawthorne! - Empezó a decir Johanna, alegremente - Lo que te va a pesar es la conciencia... Ay, ¡que de eso no tienes!

-La mugre que rodea tu cuerpo te está empezando a llegar al minúsculo cerebro que crees tener, so cerda - Le dijo la morena del doce mirando a la del siete como si fuese idiota - No es eso, burra mas que burra.

Y justo cuando la del siete volvía a coger la copa para llevársela a la boca y intentar beber un poco más, la del doce inspiró fuerte lo soltó:

-Estoy embarazada de dos meses

Johanna escupió todo el vino que tenía en la boca de golpe, dejando a Enobaria perdida de liquido claro cayendo por su cara. La del dos enseñó los dientes afilados con un gruñido y todos la miraron esperando que estallase y le echase unos buenos gritos a la del siete.

-Enobaria, lamento mucho el comportamiento de Johanna, digna de unos modales pauperrimos - Saltó Effie con su mejor voz cargada de educación y mirando a la del siete durante unos instantes para remarcar más el acto vergonzoso de la chica castaña - Me complacería que aceptases nuestras disculpas y si necesitas una toalla, te la traeré encantada.

La del dos cambió casi automáticamente su mirada mortífera hacia Johanna por su mirada altiva de siempre hacia Effie

-Si no te sabe mal, te lo agradeceré.

Y así para el asombro de Peeta y Katniss, la rubia se levantó para irle a buscar algo a Enobaria para limpiarse la cara sin decir nada mas

-¡Se supone que los anfitriones somos nosotros! - Dijo Peeta, asombrado - ¿No deberíamos ser nosotros dos quienes dijéramos todas esas cosas?

-Es Effie, ¿recuerdas? Con unos modales exquisitos y una educación digna de una princesa - Haymitch contestó al joven mirando aún a una Enobaria empapada

-No tantas desde que vive contigo, viejo

-...Lo siento, colmillos - Dijo Johanna de golpe, recuperada de la mirada mortal de la del dos - Ha sido la emoción que me va a suponer anunciar en exclusiva el embarazo de Katniss "la Sinsajo" y Peeta "el Panadero".

-¡Ni hablar! - Soltó la pareja a la vez.

-¡Enhorabuena a los dos! - Annie estaba que iba a saltar de la silla - ¡Finnick va a tener un amiguito con el cual jugar pronto!

-O amiguita - Dijo Beetee, mirándose a Katniss y a Peeta - Pero vosotros dos dijisteis que no queríais ser padres tan pronto, ¿no?

-Ya lo sabemos - Peeta se encogió de hombros - Pero las cosas han salido así, por lo tanto ahora toca salir adelante con lo que hay.

-Si hubierais sido mas cuidadosos - La voz de la mujer rubia volvió a aparecer después de haber salido hacia el piso de arriba - no tendríais este "problemilla" - Effie le pasó una toalla a Enobaria mientras hablaba

-Gracias Trinket, esto de que una mujer del Capitolio que no sea una Avox sirva a alguien de un distrito debe de ser insólito.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba otra vez entre Peeta y Haymitch.

-Effie está en lo cierto, si hubierais pensado en usar protección Katniss no estaría con un bombo, pero como sois unos irresponsables... ¿O pretendíais que os echásemos una charla sobre sexo?

-No gracias Haymitch, hubiera sido embarazoso para los cuatro - Peeta intentó que no se le notase el asco en la voz de solo pensar como hubiera sido eso.

-Lo anunciaré por la radio y será una bomba - Insistió Johanna, feliz - Heavensbee se volverá loco de la envidia y os vendrá a hacer un programa en exclusiva y todo.

-¡No te atreverás, so cerda! - Le soltó Katniss - Te advierto que me mosquearé mucho, ¡y te clavaré una flecha en el culo y no te podrás sentar en meses!

Todos se rieron, incluso Enobaria escondía aún en la toalla.

-Sois un par de críos y vais a tener uno. Lo tendréis que enviar a casa del abuelo y de la abuela para que os lo cuiden - Dijo la del dos, mirando a Haymitch y a Effie con una sonrisilla burlona

-Eh, que seremos el padrino y la madrina - Dijo Haymitch con cara de ofendido - Nada de abuelos. Yo quizás no tanto, pero Effie es muy joven para ello.

-Primero la rubia tiene que ser madre - Johanna se miró a Effie - Y cuando esté tan arrugada como una pasa, ya será abuela. ¿¡O tu también estas embarazada y no nos dices nada!?

-Al contrario de lo que os podáis pensar, Haymitch y yo tenemos un poco más de sesera y en este momento no estamos buscando un niño. Siento desilusionarte, Mason.

Beetee casi saltó de la mesa en ese mismo en instante, y Enobaria a su lado se volvió a sobresaltar y casi lanza la toalla

-¿¡Ahora que, loco del tres!? - Le dijo con un chillido

-¡Tendréis a vuestro bebé en octubre! - Beetee ignoró otra vez a la del dos - Ya estará terminada la versión final del traductor de bebés, os traeré uno como regalo de nacimiento.

-Yo os puedo dar la cuna de Finnick, que dentro de nada ya le compraré una cama - Les dijo Annie a ambos - Es una cuna típica del cuatro, con adornos marítimos y...

-Eh eh, ¡que yo iba a regalarle la cuna! - Johanna la cortó mirando directamente a la chica del cuatro - Una típica de las familias pijas del siete, con arboles tallados a la madera y muy elaborada.

-Una cuna del dos parece mucho mas confortable que eso. Las hacen de piedra tallada y madera de caoba. Yo dormí en una de esas hasta que tuve seis años así que...

-Así que esa se la regalas a Effie cuando tenga un crío, que le pega con tanta solemnidad, pero... ¡la del cuatro es mejor y le pega mas a la sencillez del doce!

Las tres chicas se empezaron a pelear por la cuna del bebé de Katniss ante la estupefacción de los demás. Finnick reía ante las miradas que se echaban las mayores.

-Aún no ha nacido y ya nos está dando problemas, Peeta - Le dijo la chica morena a su marido - imagínate cuando vaya a nacer. Plutarch vendrá a grabar el nacimiento y todo Panem me verá de piernas abiertas.

Peeta la miró alarmado.

-Eso si que no, no pienso permitirlo.

-Díselo tu a Heavensbee. Te hará ojitos y sabiendo lo bueno que eres, seguro que encima le dejas a él cogerme la mano cuando esté pariendo.

-¡Anda ya Katniss, que tonterías que estas echando!

Johanna, Annie y Enobaria seguían con quien regalaría la cuna, mientras Beetee vigilaba atentamente a Finnick, Katniss y Peeta se enzarzaban medio discutiendo y Effie y Haymitch seguían comiendo pastel.

-Yo me pensaba que habíamos quedado todos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Peeta - Les dijo Beetee a los rubios con voz triste haciéndose oír encima de los demás - No para pelearnos por el bebé de Katniss.

-Ya - Le dijo la rubia entre los gritos de los demás - Pero ya sabes como acaban siempre las reuniones, a gritos y con discusiones absurdas.

-¡Finnick ya ha usado mucho esa cuna, deberías guardarla para que la vea cuando sea mayor y no darsela a Katniss! - Le dijo Enobaria a la del cuatro - La del dos es mucho mejor que las vuestras y con diferencia.

-¡Y luego cortará el cordón umbilical un cámara porque Heavensbee te estará haciendo una entrevista! - Se escuchó a Katniss diciéndole a Peeta con rabia - Y el bebé lo estará cogiendo Haymitch en lugar de tu que eres el padre.

-Que dices Colmillos, la del siete es mas mona y mas confortable que tu trasto de piedra.

-¡Haymitch no pondrá un dedo encima de nuestro bebé antes que yo, Katniss!

-Johanna, la cuna del cuatro es la mas bonita del mundo y no hay mas que decir.

-¡Silencio! - Gritó Haymitch en medio del follón y dando un manotazo a la mesa. Todos le miraron y se callaron de golpe - Dejad de discutir y estemos por lo que hay que estar. Hemos venido aquí a celebrar que Peeta cumple veinte años, no a discutir por cunas ni que yo cogeré al bebé antes o después del padre.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que los que se estaban peleando miraron al plato y siguieron comiendo el pastel, otros como Johanna o Enobaria dándole un trago al vino dulce. Beetee suspiró aliviado.

-Lo siento, Peeta, comportarme así de mal contigo - Katniss le cogió la mano al chico del pan - Pero estoy asustada porque no quiero que la gente se vaya enterando de que estoy embarazada y hagan el mismo revuelo que para cuando nos casamos. Tuvimos visitas durante un mes y envíos de tantos regalos que la casa quedó llena hasta arriba.

-Lo sé, fue muy pesado. Y no te preocupes, estas sucesible y lo entiendo.

Las tres chicas se miraron.

-Ya discutiremos que cuna es mas bonita en la estación, lo importante ahora es brindar porque Peeta Melark ha echo veinte años contra todas las predicciones - Johanna miró al rubio con una sonrisa - Que el año pasado se casó con Everdeen y que ahora va a ser papaito.

-Así me gusta - Dijo Katniss, cogiendo la botella y volviendo a servir mas vino - que la guarra tenga iniciativa celebrativa. Ahora solo hace falta que anuncie su compromiso con Gale. - Katniss se levantó con la copa en mano - ¡Por Peeta y que cumpla muchos más!

Y, mientras todos brindaban a la salud de Peeta, Johanna no pudo estar de añadir:

-Eso o que al señor Abernathy se le despierten las neuronas que le faltan y le pida matrimonio a Trinket.

Y después de beber todos (Menos evidentemente Finnick), él pudo contestarle.

-Quizás algún día lo haga, no lo descartes.

(...)

Y con esto y tres meses de retraso (De veras que lo siento, pero he empezado a trabajar hace muy poco y he estado ocupada estos meses _ Espero que podáis perdonarme) este fic llega a su fin. No porque no tenga inspiración (¡De eso me sobra!) sino porque ya estoy metida de lleno en el otro fic Hayffie :D

Bueno, gracias a todos (Ya lo he dicho antes, pero me repito mas que el ajo) y ahora, algo que siempre dejo para el final... **¡EL DISCLAIMER!**

Pues eso, que si yo fuera la Sra. Collins no estaría escribiendo Fanfiction, sino mejorando el Epilogo XD

Insisto, gracias a todos por seguir este fic ^^ Y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.


End file.
